Au delà de la Tempête
by Maneste
Summary: Le Monde a changé...Il a suffit d'une nuit pour faire basculé leurs vies. Désormais, Héléna, Tom, Brynden et tout ceux qu'ils ont rencontrés au cours de leurs aventures n'ont qu'un objectif : survivre et comprendre. Ce qu'il y a au-delà de la Tempête.
1. La Tempête

1\. Tempête

Nord-Pas-De-Calais, France, 21/12/2012

Les jumeaux Arèbe était certainement en train de passé les meilleurs vacances de leur vie. Leurs parents étaient parti en vacance, profité de Noël à Barcelone, laissant leurs deux enfants chez eux, ce qui ne dérangeait pas ceux-ci qui avait pris l'habitude, puis la lassitude, de visité la ville aux approches du Nouvel An. Puis, ça ne leur faisait pas trop de mal de rester seul, après tout, à seize ans, il pouvait bien s'occuper d'eux même.

Chaque jour, ils se distribuaient les tâches, entre faire à manger, la vaisselle, ou le ménage, puis le soir, ils s'accordaient sur un film, ce qui ne prenait pas très longtemps, chacun ayant autant de ressemblance en ce qui concerne le physique que de leurs goûts et leurs caractères. Il faisait tous deux la même taille, avait les mêmes cheveux blonds et les mêmes yeux verts claires, a tel point qu'avant qu'il ne devienne adolescents et commencent à prendre une apparence différente à cause de la puberté, il était impossible de les différencier.

Ce soir là, la pluie faisait rage dehors, l'eau débordait des bouches d'égouts et formait de véritables torrents dans la caniveau, trop sale pour refléter la lumière des éclairs qui zébrait au loin, illuminant l'horizon de leurs lueurs blanches.

Tom admirait ça depuis son fauteuil, dans salon de la maison au premier étage, avant de décoller son regard de la fenêtre pour en revenir à l'écran de la télévision, où un présentateur s'occupait de décrire ce qui se passait dehors, en précisant que la Tempête pourrait s'empirer voir donner lieu à des Black-Out.

-Dommage, commenta-t-il, mais au pire on pourra toujours le regarder demain, ce film.

Au moment où Tom termina sa phrase, un grondement terrible se fit entendre. Les lampes qui baignaient la pièce dans une lumière artificielle s'éteignirent, et celle blanche d'un éclair inonda la pièce quelques instants, avant de la laisser aux ténèbres.

-Bon, ben il semblerait que ce soit vraiment pour demain, plaisanta Tom.

Héléne soupira.

-Je pense que je vais aller chercher quelques bougies et faire une soirée lecture, dit-elle.

-Tu m'en amèneras quelques unes, demanda son frère.

-Tu as oublié la galanterie, plaisante Héléne.

-Je m'identifie comme une femme et tu me discimines, répondit Tom, un sourire au lèvre.

Finalement, il se leva et dit :

-Tu as de la chance d'avoir comme frère quelqu'un d'aussi bon et généreux que moi, avant de se ruer vers le salon juste à côté où il subtilisa quelques bougies et des allumettes.

Ils montèrent rapidement l'escalier, en faisant de leur mieux pour ne pas louper une marche, avant de se retrouver chacun dans leurs chambres respectives, des bougies posés sur leurs bureaux et leurs tables de nuits.

Tom s'allongea confortablement, se demandant ce qu'il allait lire, et, tournant sa tête en direction de la fenêtre, éteignit toutes les flammes et regarda le spectacle qui de dessinait au loin. Il n'avait pas envie de lire cette fois-ci. Il n'avait qu'à profiter de la magnificence du déluge qui s'offrait à lui. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son téléphone et remarqua qu'il n'avait plus de réseau. Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers son bureau, allumant rapidement son ordinateur. Pas Internet non plus. La tempête devait vraiment être forte, là dehors, pour empiété à ce point sur les communications. Des black-Out dus à des orages, il en avait connu au cours de sa vie, mais au point de couper le réseau, bien que cela devait déjà être arrivé, ça restait assez rare.

Tom sorti de sa chambre et toqua à la porte de sa soeur, puis, pénétrant dans la pièce, s'empressa de lui demandé :

-C'est juste mon ordinateur qui déconne ou il y a un problème avec Internet?

-Je vais vérifier, dit Héléna en sortant de son lit pour se diriger vers son bureau.

Elle alluma rapidement son portable, mais elle aussi n'avait aucune connexion.

-Apparemment, la Tempête brouille les communications, fit Tom.

-Tu t'étonnes vraiment pour un rien, se moqua Héléne.

-Pourquoi? demanda Tom à sa soeur, devinant qu'elle voulait en venir quelque part. Après tout, même si ils étaient de faux jumeaux, ils avaient toujours eu une complicité digne de ceux que l'on qualifiait de "vrais" jumeaux. Et il sentait que sa soeur avait quelque chose sur le coeur, quelque chose de grave. Depuis déjà plusieurs jours. Depuis le début des vacances, en fait.

Héléne soupira, puis se jeta dans son récit :

-Il y a quelques temps, je rentrais de l'école, juste avant les vacances, j'étais seul, je venais de quitter Jeanne à un carrefour. Je passais par une rue complètement vide, un peu pressé à cause d'un orage particulièrement violent qui s'était déclaré. Un SDF s'était installé sous le perron d'une maison pour s'y réfugier. Je ne pu m'empêcher de le remarquer, même si j'ai continué mon chemin en l'ignorant, comme nous le faisons tous à chaque fois. Mais j'ai entendu un espèce de crépitement dans mon dos, puis, un hurlement, et j'ai eu à peine le temps de me retourner pour voir un flash bleu qu'il avait disparu. Ses vêtements gisaient sur le sol. N'essaie pas de me faire croire qu'il est sorti de mon champ de vision en trois secondes. Il a disparu, à cause d'un flash bleu, comme s'il avait s'agit d'un éclair. Lors d'un temps pluvieux et venteux, même si il était bien moins pire qu'aujourd'hui.

La déclaration laissa suite à un long silence, et tous les deux se contemplèrent à la lueur des bougies, sans savoir que dire.

-Tu as peur que ça recommence. Mais tu te trompes. Si de telles choses arrivaient à chaque orages, on aurait fini par le remarquer. Il est vrai que cet évènement était étrange, mais bon, qui te dit que...

-N'essaye pas de me faire croire que toi tu n'es pas aussi inquiet, je sais que tu crois en mon récit, et que tu penses la même chose que moi, ce serait stupide d'affirmer le contraire.

Tom se tut. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait aucun doute là dessus, mais il n'avait pas envie de laisser sa soeur dans cette état, elle avait semblé si mal à l'aise en contant cette histoire, il la sentait au bord des larmes, et en tant que frère il avait pensé qu'il valait mieux ne pas partager ses propres craintes pour éviter de sombrer tout deux dans la terreur. Mais ça ne marchais pas, pas avec Héléne.

-Je pense que tu devrais rester ici, avoua-t-elle.

-Non, je pense que je vais rentrer dans ma chambre...

-Dit pas de bêtise, on est tous deux mal à l'aise à cause de cette foutue tempête. On devrait rester ensemble, en attendant qu'elle passe.

-Très bien. Tu peux tenir encore combien de temps avec ta batterie, demanda Tom.

-Trois heures et demi, je pense, répondit Héléne.

-Très bien. Regarder un film nous aidera à oublier cet orage, à nous calmer et à nous endormir. Je vais vite chercher le DVD de celui qu'on devait regarder en bas, et je reviens.

Tandis que les images défilaient, Tom s'endormait peu à peu. Il avait déplacé son matelas depuis son lit jusque la chambre de sa soeur et regardait les scènes de ce film depuis le portable d'Héléne, ses yeux se fermant doucement, se demandant ce qu'il n'avait pas senti dans cette tempête. Le lendemain il allait se réveiller, elle serait passée, l'électricité serait revenue et dans quelques jours, ses parents rentreraient à la maison, et son quotidien reprendrait. Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'en faire, on en parlerai le lendemain à la télévision comme "la Tempête de la décénnie" puis tout le monde l'aura oublier d'ici une semaine. A ce demander d'où venait ces inquiétudes digne d'un enfant voyant la foudre s'abattre pour la première fois.

Tom se réveilla brutalement, comme si un signal venait d'éclater quelque part. Il regarda sa montre, posé juste à côté de son lit de fortune. Il n'était que trois heure vingt-sept du matin, que faisait il réveiller à cette heure là?

Il se leva brutalement, oubliant qu'il était dans la chambre de sa soeur, et que cette dernière était là, pour se diriger vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la ville au loin. Un son puissant résonna, semblable à un coup de feu. Il n'avait jamais entendu un grondement aussi fort, ni une lumière aussi intense malgré les ridaux occultant à travers lesquels elles passaient. Il les écarta et fut pris d'un sursaut quand il vit ce qu'il se passait au loin. Des éclairs bleus, en forme de mains squelettiques, rampaient le long des maisons d'en face et des buldings au loin, comme si elles les palpaient, avant de s'enfoncer dans le bâtiment en brisant les fenêtres, puis sortir comme elles étaient venu et recommencer avec d'autres vitres.

Une voix endormie le fit sursauter derrière lui :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe exactement ici...

Héléna vit les éclairs et se figea immédiatement.

-La même lueur que celle qui...

Elle n'eut pas à terminer sa phrase que son frère la tira en arrière par l'épaule, pour l'exiler le plus loin possible de la fenêtre. Trop tard.

Un éclair apparut, tombant du ciel, juste devant la fenêtre de la chambre. Il brisa le verre avec facilité, et se faufila dans la brèche. Avant que les deux adolescents aient pu faire le moindre geste, la main squelettique se divisa en deux autres qui les saisirent brutalement, laissant leurs corps gisant sur le sol.


	2. Réveils Forcés

2\. Réveil Forcé

Province du Brabant Wallon, Belgique, 22/12/2012

Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Une sensation de froid venait de l'envahir, comme si un vent glacé lui caressait le visage. Il sentit peu à peu ses membres ankylosés. Le haut de son corps était confortablement installé sur son lit, tandis que ses pieds touchaient le sol. Puis, comme si on venait de lui lancé un seau d'eau au visage, il se réveilla brutalement, ses paupières se relevèrent, laissant les images innondée sa vue, il analysa son environnement. La porte-fenêtre de sa chambre était cassé, remplacée par un trou béant, les éclats de verres formant autrefois la vitre répandus sur le sol devant lui.

Brynden se frotta les yeux, puis les souvenirs lui revinrent. Il avait passé la soirée dans sa chambre, a surfé sur Internet, de temps en temps, il décalait sa chaise de bureau en arrière pour admirer la tempête qui se déclarait à l'extérieur sur la ville, tandis que lui, restait bien à l'abri, dans son petit appartement surplombant le reste de la cité depuis sa colline. C'était beau et impressionnant. Le lendemain, on était le vingt-deux, ce serait décoration de l'appartement en préparation du réveillon de Noël, et cette année son père qui inviterait ses frères cette année. Ensuite le vingt-trois, les courses pour préparé le repas du réveillon, puis le vingt-quatre, ils accueillaient ses tantes, ses oncles et ses cousins, qui à eux-seuls compensaient largement le fait que Brynden était enfant unique. Quand le Black Out avait commencé, il s'était dit que ce n'était pas grave, son PC avait encore quatre heure et demi d'autonomie, et le bureau sur lequel il était installé était adossé contre une bibliothèque où il trouverait bien de quoi lire avant d'allé se couché, après tout, il avait bien une lampe de poche de côté, en cas de besoin.

Puis plus d'Internet. Il avait de toute façon bien une ou deux saisons d'un quelconque série a regardé, quelque part dans un dossier, non? Puis la Tempête, car c'était bien une anomalie météorologique, avait pris des proportion... disproportionné. Ces éclairs bleus, en forme de main. Il avait encore du mal a accepté le fait que de tel chose puisse existé, mais il ne pouvait nié ce qu'il se déroulait devant ses yeux, il avait beau essayé de rester cartésien, mais Descartes lui même n'aurait pu nié que cette Tempête existait, quelle que soit son étrangeté.

Puis l'un de ses éclairs-mains avait foncés vers lui, brisant la porte fenêtre donnant sur la terrasse, le saisissant, puis... plus rien, jusqu'à maintenant.

Il analysa un peu ce qui était de l'autre côté de la fenêtre brisé, puis ce fut comme si son cerveau buggait.

D'habitude, un petit parc réservé au membre de la résidence descendait lentement les flans de la colline vers un quartier de la ville plus bas, avec quelques quelques feuillus, pas particulièrement haut, ni particulièrement nombreux, et qui était complètement nu, ce qui était normal en vu de l'arrivée de l'Hiver.

Entre lui et la ville se dressait à présent une véritable jungle. Une quantité astronomique d'arbre avait poussé durant la nuit, beaucoup plus haut que les anciens, déjà paré de verts comme si le printemps étaient arrivés depuis longtemps. Les branches s'entremêlaient et autour d'elles avaient poussés une sorte de lierre qui formait de véritable rideaux végétales, bouchant complètement la vue qui donnait habituellement sur l'agglomération en contrebas.

-Bon, se dit-il a lui même, imaginons que ce phénomène soit normal.

Il fit une pause, comme si cela lui faisait souffrir d'admettre une telle chose.

-Analysons un peu la situation. Une forêt a poussé dans l'ancien parc de la résidence, des éclairs bleus en forme de main m'ont fait plonger dans le coma cette nuit-ci, voir potentiellement plus longtemps...

Peut-être était-ce ça, au final. Peut-être que, pendant son sommeil, il y avait eu une sorte d'apocalypse, ce qui expliquerait la végétation en face.

"Ouais, le temps que ça pousse, j'aurais du mourir de faim, puis mes parents m'auraient pas laissé ici tout seul".

Il s'avança pour ouvrir la porte fenêtre et débarqua sur le balcon, où il dominait le parking depuis trois étages. Il laissa son regard vagabonder parmi le feuillage des arbres, tout en laissant son cerveau carburer.

"Peut-être que tout le monde est en train de se réveiller en même temps? Non, si c'était le cas, papa et maman auraient déjà foncer dans ma chambre s'assurer que tout irai bien. Cette catastrophe n'a ni queue ni tête. Peut-être un rêve alors? Non, le froid qui m'a réveillé et bien réelle, et si c'était un rêve, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça pouvait l'être...".

Tout à coup, il y eut un mouvement, dans les feuillages d'un haut chêne, dans le parc. Une énorme boule de poils brunes faisait trembler toutes la cime, courant vers l'extrémité de la branche, avant de rependre appui sur ses pattes et de sauter. Le temps qu'elle n'arrive de l'autre côté, Brynden eu le temps de la voir correctement, puis reconnu le rongeur. Un écureuil, long d'une cinquantaine de centimètres, et ça sans la queue, sans quoi il doublait son volume. De ce qu'il savait, le plus grand écureuil du monde, mesurait, avec sa queue, pas plus de nonante centimètres, et encore, ceux-là vivait en Asie.

Cet écureuil n'était pas normal, on aurait dit qu'il avait...muté.

"Et si cet agrandissement s'appliquait aussi à d'autres animaux?" se demanda Brynden. Il fit une grimace à l'idée d'imaginer un renard qui lui arrivait à la taille plutôt qu'au genou. Et c'était sans compter que le loup avait récemment été ré introduit dans le Pays.

Et sans compter le chien. Indiana devait être énorme. C'était un bâtard au poil noire, qui de base était plutôt gros, mais alors, si de telle conséquence s'appliquait à lui aussi...

-Bon, dit Brynden en rentrant à l'intérieur, où il faisait un peu plus chaud, faudrait que j'aille voir les parents, et aussi le chien. Si il a grandi de la même façon que l'écureuil, ça voudrait dire que cette modification s'applique à tous les animaux.

Une pensée le troubla. En général, des modifications physiques trop brusque pouvait légèrement faire disjoncter les humains - ce qui expliquait pourquoi s'occuper d'un adolescent était souvent dure pour les parents- et donc par conséquent,si cela devait s'appliquer aussi à leur pauvre canidé. Si une bête comme ça commençait à l'attaquer...

Il eut un regard rapide vers une machette, issue d'un voyage au Mexique, suspendue au dessus de son bureau.

-Je vais quand même chercher vraiment loin, murmura-t-il en allant la décrocher.

Tandis qu'il montait sur sa chaise pour atteindre l'arme, il remarqua autre chose.

Son PC, qui trônait d'habitude au-dessus de son bureau, avait complètement explosé. Le plastique et les métaux avait complètement fondu et l'écran était répandu sur le clavier.

-C'est pas vrai, dit-il, tempête de...

Il se saisit de l'arme, la sortit de son fourreau, redescendit et exécuta quelques mouvements simple avec, pour s'assurer qu'il pourrait s'en servir.

-J'imagine pas la tête de Papa et Maman quand je vais débarquer dans leur chambre avec ça, dit-il en souriant.

Il déverrouilla la porte - qu'il avait fermé à clé l'autre soir, simple mesure de précaution, puis arriva dans le hall d'entrée. A sa droite, la chambre de ses parents et la salle de bain, juste en face de lui, l'entrée de l'appartement, puis à sa gauche, l'accès au salon.

Juste à côté de sa chambre se trouvait celle réservé aux amis, quand ses parents accueillaient quelqu'un.

Il se dirigea vers sa droite, et s'étonna qu'elle était fermé. Il frappa à la porte. Pas de réponse. Il recommença, plus violemment, toujours pas de réponse. Il donna un coup de pied dans la porte, commençant à faire de plus en plus de bruit, la faisant trembler sur ses gonds.

-Bon, on va faire ça d'une autre manière, allais, calme-toi Brynden, calme-toi.

Le jeune homme repassa dans sa chambre, et cette fois-ci encore, ressorti sur la terrasse, qui longeait l'appartement sur une vingtaine de mètre. Il tourna vers sa droite et remarqua que la porte fenêtre donnant sur la chambre de ses géniteurs avaient également été victime des éclairs de la Tempête. Il l'ouvrit tout de même, l'interstice n'étant pas assez grand pour le laissez passé, ce qui permit au vent de soulever les rideaux à sa place, lui permettant d'apercevoir une vision d'horreur. Sur le lit était posé des vêtements. Pas comme si on les préparait à l'avance pour les mettre en sortant de la douche, non, comme si les gens qui portait ses vêtements s'étaient fait vaporiser, avait disparu, d'un coup, laissant leur habits derrière eux.

Le garçon écarta rapidement les rideaux, pressé de revoir ça plus longtemps, priant que ce n'était qu'une illusion d'optique. Oui, c'est ça, une illusion d'optique !

Il rentra dans la chambre, et dut se rendre à l'évidence : ce n'était pas une illusion d'optique. Les vêtements de ses parents gisaient sur leurs lits, vides.

Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, et il commença à pleurer, sans un bruit. Il serra ses poings, puis chasse ses pleurs d'un revers de la main.

-Il semblerait que certaines personnes ait été... absorbé par ses éclairs. Deux personne sur trois ici. Si on applique ça à toute la ville, il ne resterait plus que cinq-mille habitants, qui se sont probablement réveillé en même temps que moi. Le mieux et de descendre pour voir ce qu'il se passe.

Brynden regarda ses vêtements. Le peignoir qu'il portait la veille, avec les vêtements de la journée d'hier en dessous. Confortable, mais pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour descendre en ville avec cette végétation et le froid qui y régnait.

Il retourna sur son domaine, enfila un jeans, un tee shirt, un pull plus épais, pour se protéger du froid de dehors, le tout en dessous d'un manteau d'hiver sans personnalité mais bien chaud. Il mis ses chaussures de marches qui traînaient en dessous de son bureau, et pris une ceinture à laquelle il put accroché son arme, puis jeta un rapide coup d'oeil dans le miroir, plus par réflexe que par envie de voir à quoi il ressemblait. La seul chose qui ressortait de son physique, c'était des yeux gris, le reste étant assez proche du commun. Une corpulence moyenne, des cheveux bruns, ni particulièrement grand, ni particulièrement petit, des traits ni trop anguleux, ni trop rond,...

Avant de partir, le jeune garçon décida de passer par la cuisine pour y prendre de quoi manger, puis, une fois devant la porte, il s'arrêta. Elle tremblait.

Le jeune homme recula, puis, pensant que c'était plus sage, passa par sa chambre pour entrer par le balcon. La porte-fenêtre donnant sur la salon était cassé, comme les autres, mais les rideaux étaient ouvert.

De l'autre côté se tenait un chien. Un chien énorme, noire, en train de s'acharner sur la porte pour l'ouvrir, avant de tourner des yeux injectés de sang vers Brynden, avant de commencer à gronder.

Il s'avança lentement vers le jeune homme, qui dégaina immédiatement sa lame, avant de sortir du champ de vision du chien le plus vite qu'il put. Mais c'était trop tard.

Le canidé passa son énorme masse dans la brèche ouverte par les éclairs, ce qui déconcerta le garçon qui espérait pouvoir s'en tirer de cette manière en laissant le bâtard dans le salon.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il ouvrit rapidement la porte de la pièce et la referma une fois de l'autre côté, puis s'avança du couloir vers le salon, avant d'aller précipitamment boucher le trou béant de la porte fenêtre de la dite salle avec un meuble qu'il déplaça avec l'énergie du désespoir, laissant la bête - qui n'avait maintenant accès qu'au balcon et aux deux chambres - à l'écart de lui.

Il mangea à toute vitesse un sandwich fait avec une baguette d'hier un peu sèche et de la confiture, puis se rua vers la sortie, avant de s'en aller au plus vite de cette maison de fou. Une fois dans le couloir étroit et sombre déservant vers les différents appartements. Un escalier du même acabit donnait donnait sur le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble par lequel il passa pour sortir.

Une fois arrivé dans le parking séparant le bâtiment du parc, une nouvelle infirmation semblait lui sauter aux yeux : les voitures avaient elles aussi disparues. A la place, sur le sol bétonné, rampaient des plantes en tout genre qui semblaient transpercer l'asphalte.

-Dans quel Monde de fous est ce que je suis arrivé?

Ne sentant plus son calme habituelle, Brynden commença à perdre son sang-froid, et, en même temps que le stress augmentait, il se mit à marche en direction du Parc, qui semblait avoir été abandonné depuis des dizaines d'années.

Avançant pas à pas entre les racines entremêlés les unes dans les autres dans lesquels le jeune garçon eut du mal à ne pas trébucher, Brynden ne cessait de réfléchir au possibilités qui se dessinaient devant lui. Au dessus de sa tête s'étendait un feuillage épais qui ne laissait pas filtrer la lumière, et donnait au tout un air de forêt hanté. Quand les croâssements de corneilles se firent entendre un peu plus loin, cela ne pu que confirmé cette pensée.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure d'effort (ce qui était cinq fois plus que d'habitude), il arriva enfin à la grille et fouilla dans la poche de sa veste pour en sortir sa clé, puis, l'ouvrit avant de la refermer derrière lui.

Au délà s'étendait une ville dont les bâtiments semblaient se faire dévorer sous la végétations. Par endroit, l'asphalte avait craquelé, laissant apparaître des arbres, que ce soit de simple arbuste aux branches basses, soit de troncs titanesques dont la taille était comparable à celles de ceux que Brynden avait vu lors de son voyage en Amérique Latine, quelques années plus tôt.

-Bon, pas se laisser impressionner, se dit Brynden. Je devrais aller vers la place en face du centre commercial. Beaucoup de gens doivent s'y être rassembler.

Il s'aventura dans une artère d'habitude particulièrement fréquenté traversant une bonne partie de la cité, maintenant déserte, et dans l'ombre à cause d'arbustes, qui compensait le fait qu'il n'était pas très grand par rapport à d'autres spécimens observables à ce moment là par une cime épaisse ne laissant filtrer ne serait-ce qu'une lueur du soleil.

Brynden eut l'impression de marcher une éternité à travers les maisons désertes dont les carreaux avaient exploser, comme chez lui, et sur lesquels rampaient des lierres et des ronces. La ville semblait avoir été laissé à l'abandon depuis des années après une catastrophe nucléaire, comme celle en Ukraine, dont il avait oublié le nom, pas loin de Tchernobyl.

Quand il arriva enfin sur la place principal, la Place Ronald Dorlando, il fut étonné de la voir complètement vide. Des arbres avaient aussi poussé, ça et là, mais laissant passer cette fois-ci quelques pâles reflets de l'astre solaire qui réchauffèrent un peu le jeune garçon. Le centre commercial, quant à lui, un imposant bâtiment de verre, était désormais recouvert de plantes grimpantes.

Un mouvement attira l'intention de Brynden vers une allée perpendiculaire à celle qu'il venait d'emprunter. Il se retourna dans cette direction et fut pris d'un sursaut.

Une énorme créature humanoïde, et encore, si l'on était indulgent, aux corps gras et recouvert de pustules, dégageant la force d'un taureau fonçait dans sa direction, l'air enragé, en hurlant à pleine gorge.

Dégainant immédiatement sa machette, il regarda autour de lui, mais pas un endroit pour se cacher, pas une ruse ne lui venant à l'esprit, sinon l'affrontement simple et directe.

La bête s'approchait, plus qu'une dizaine de mètre.

Il leva sa lame.

Plus que cinq mètres.

La créature stoppa sa course d'un coup, et, quand elle se retourna, Brynden comprit le motif de cette arrêt : elle avait une flèche planté dans le dos.

A peine eut elle le temps de se retourner et de faire trois pas qu'elle s'écroula lourdement sur le sol, un carreau d'arbalète entre les deux yeux.

Derrière se dévoila un adolescents, dont l'âge était impossible à estimer, pas très grand, plutôt maigre et les joues creusés, une cascade de cheveux noirs lui tombant autour du visage, les yeux entourés de cernes, réarmant son arbalète avec une célérité si impressionnante qu'on aurait dit que la scène était passé en accéléré. Il portait en plus de vêtements sombres, une besace dans son dos.

-Euh, merci, fut la seul chose que sut dire Brynden.

-Je t'en prie, répondit le garçon à l'arbalète.

-Comment tu t'appelles?

-George.

Brynden se retint d'éclater de rire. Le décalage entre le nom de ce garçon et son apparence était aussi grand que la distance entre l'Europe et la Nouvelle-Zélande.

-Je te conseillerais d'aller chercher un sac et des réserves de bouffes, fit George sans aucune autre forme de présentation. A moins que tu ne veuilles mourir de faim dans les plus bref délais.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela?

-Ça fait un quart d'heure que je vagabonde dans l'ancien centre-ville. Après m'être réveillé, je me suis mis sur le toit de l'appartement dans lequel j'étais, et la seule forme de vie que j'ai aperçue, c'était ça, dit il en indiquant le cadavre de la bête au sol. C'en est fini de la civilisation, et vaut mieux prendre de grande réserves avant que tout en soit piller par d'autres survivants.

-Rien d'amical? demanda Brynden.

-Si, avoua George d'un air sombre, ne voulant en dire plus.

Le regard que le jeune garçon qu'il venait de rencontrer lui lança lui glaça le sang. Il valait mieux ne pas poser de question sur ces fameux individus amicale, compris Brynden.

-En terme de dangers, vraiment rien d'autre que ces...

Le garçon ne trouva pas de mot pour qualifier la créature monstrueuse.

-Mutants? proposa George.

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Non, il semble pas y avoir que ça. J'ai aussi entendu des loups hurler au loin, comme si ils s'appelaient pour se rassembler, quand j'étais sur le toit, ça venait de la forêt qui borde l'Est de la ville.

-C'est pas normal qu'il soit là. Peut-être que cette étrange Tempête les a fait libéré d'une réserve naturelle et qu'ils essaient aussi de s'organiser, un peu comme nous. Avec tout ça le système qui les maintenait en cage a dû court-circuiter, ils ont alors pu s'échapper.

-Certainement, fit George. J'ai pas envie de me répéter, ça pourrait être saoulant pour toi, mais tu devrais aller chercher un sac et de quoi te nourrir dans le centre commercial. Il y a aussi un Magasin de sport pour te prendre un sac, et aussi peut-être un arc, ce sera plus pratique pour se défendre qu'une bête machette.

Brynden acquiessa, puis se dirigea vers l'entrée du centre commercial, dont les portes avaient été ouvertes par les éclairs, certainement pour aller griller le système d'éclairage des magasins.

Tandis que George passait avec plus de facilité que son prédécesseur dans la brèche, Brynden lui demanda :

-T'as quelle âge au fait.

-Quinze ans, et toi?

-Quatorze.

Brynden réfléchit quelques minutes. Une question lui titillait depuis qu'il avait rencontré ce garçon, mais vu le choc que lui avait fait la disparition de ses parents, il se demandait si il était bien approprié de lui demandé si les siens avaient aussi été...volatilisé. C'était de toute façon fort probable, vu qu'il était seul. Mais il fallait qu'il soit sûre. Pour cela, il fallait avant tout qu'il se rapproche un peu de ce garçon, une question aussi indiscrète posé par un inconnu risquerait peut-être de le choquer, et vu les circonstances, il valait mieux ne pas brusquer les choses et coopérer.

Les deux adolescents s'enfoncèrent dans une allée d'habitude illuminé par les lumières venues de l'extérieure grâce à son plafond de verre, mais envahie par l'obscurité à cause des ronces qui s'agrippaient à l'édifice.

Finalement, après peu de temps, ils arrivèrent devant la devanture d'un magasin de sport.

Se faufilant à travers les étagères, les deux jeunes allèrent vers un rayon où s'alignait différents arcs de compétitions.

Brynden en choisit un qui allait avec son physique, de taille moyenne, ainsi qu'un carquois pas trop encombrant mais au grande capacité qu'il remplit avec le plus de flèche possible.

-C'est ici que tu as pris ton arbalète? demanda-t-il.

-Non, je l'avais acheté avant...tout ça. Je m'entraînait souvent dans les bois avec des copains, répondit George d'un air nostalgique, comme si cette époque était déjà lointaine. Quant au sac, c'était celui que je prenais pour aller à l'école.

Le petit groupe s'aventura alors vers une autre partie du magasin, où l'on trouvait des besaces de randonnés pour toutes les tailles.

George échangea le sien pour un modèle plus adapter, tandis que son acolyte choisissait celui qui conciliait le plus les grandes capacités sans pour autant l'handicaper lors de ses mouvements avec son arc.

Tandis que Brynden sélectionnait celui qui était le plus adapté, il commençait à se demander où tous cela pourrait bien les mener. Au bout d'un temps les réserves de nourriture stocker dans les magasins finirait par s'épuiser, et là, ils mourraient de faim.

"Ce sera déjà du temps passé vivant en plus" se dit-il cyniquement à lui même.

"A quoi bon?" demanda une voix au fond de lui.

"Parce que je suis un lâche qui a peur de la mort. Maintenant, lâche moi où je vais chercher un couteau et je t'arrache de ma tête".

Ils allèrent ensuite chercher des gourdes d'un litre de contenance, qu'ils remplirent ensuite grâce à des bouteilles d'eau minérale vendue dans le magasins.

Ils prirent aussi des réchauds à gaz et des cartouches pour les alimenter, également vendu dans le magasin, avant de prendre le chemin des grandes surfaces où Brynden remplit son sac avec des paquets de pâtes et des boîtes de conserves, de la nourriture non périssable et qui pouvait se préparer vite.

Finalement, les deux jeunes garçons s'installèrent entre les rayons et se préparèrent quelques spaghettis, et Brynden en profita pour faire le point.

-On devrait aller à Bruxelles, c'est la capitale, si il y a des secours, ils seront installés là.

-On va pas se le cacher, ce sont les adultes qui ont disparu. Et pas que. Il y aurait beaucoup plus de survivants si tous les enfants avaient survécu. Si des secours avaient été organisés, s'aurait été par des adultes, or, il y en a plus, donc, pas de secours.

-La catastrophe c'est peut-être limitée seulement à une région. Peut-être seulement au continent. Si c'est le cas, les Etats-Unis ou le Canada ont certainement préparer des secours et commenceront par les agglomérations les plus importantes. Du coup, on a plutôt intérêt à foncer vers la grande ville la plus proches. Normalement, Bruxelles, est à une vingtaine de kilomètres au Nord d'ici. A pied ça fait une demi-journée. Les anciennes autoroutes doivent avoir mieux survécu que le restes des chemins, et il y en a pas mal qui vont vers la capitale. On a pas vraiment a se soucier des voitures ou autres, elles ont disparus cette nuit.

-On peut essayé comme on veut de croire que cette Tempête a une explication scientifique, autant à la limite les appareils électriques qui ont tous fondu et l'électricité qui a été coupé, c'est presque normal - même si les éclairs sont pas vraiment sensé chercher les machines pour les détruire - mais, faire disparaître les voitures ainsi que les gens ou encore les faire muter sans oublier la végétation qui a poussé sur les villes en une nuit, c'est dure de croire qu'on est pas confrontés à des forces... surnaturels.

-Comme tu dis, mais on est que des ados, il y a certainement des paramètres qu'on a pas pris en compte, un truc que seul des gens ayant fait de longues études peuvent comprendre, ou que c'est un phénomène naturelle qui ne s'est plus déroulé depuis si longtemps qu'on n'on en a perdu toute trace. Ou peut-être que c'est même la première fois que ça se déroule depuis toujours. Prenant en compte des propriétés scientifiques que nous ignorions. Peut-être que ces éclairs n'étaient pas fait d'électricité, mais d'une autre matière, qui aurait les propriétés d'accélérer la croissance végétale, de modifier l'ADN - ça expliquerait les mutants, comme tu dis, et els animaux géants - ou de vaporiser des êtres vivants d'un coup.

-C'est vrai, mais l'existence d'une telle matière serait vraiment... étrange, dit George.

-T'as raison, mais peut-être qu'il y a d'autres explications...

Brynden hésita. Fallait-il qu'il parle des conclusions qu'il avait tiré depuis son réveil? Car elle n'était pas très bonne. Si cette évènement s'était vraiment limité à l'Europe, ils verraient déjà des hélicoptère d'un quelconque pays fouillé les lieux, que ce soit pour sauvé les survivants ou pour recueillir des témoignages et soulagés leurs curiosités, ou encore les deux. Si le phénomène s'était étendu au Monde, les deux adolescents vivaient alors dans ce que l'on avait baptisé - en croyant que ça ne sortirait jamais de la fiction - dans un Monde post-apocalyptique. Et dans ce genre de situation, c'était chacun pour soi, et tout le monde sortait ses explications , impliquant souvent Dieu et menant vers un fanatisme et un retour en arrière bien triste digne d'une caricature du Moyen-Âge, ou vers une tentative de recréer plus ou moins une civilisation en s'adaptant au nouvel condition. Et il valait mieux se tourner vers la deuxième option. Si on prenait en compte le fait que ce soit un pourcentage de la population qui ait survécu, c'était dans les grandes villes qu'il fallait aller si on voulait trouver un maximum de survivants. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se disait que non, il valait mieux le mener là en lui faisant croire qu'ils allaient y trouver de l'aide pour revenir plus ou moins à leur ancienne vie, car, Brynden avait compris que, ici, dans cet Autre-Monde, il ne pourrait plus jamais la revoir.


	3. Chemins brumeux

3\. Chemin brumeux

23/12/2012

La route continuait, s'enfonçant dans une forêt à l'épaisse frondaison.

Hélène resserra son menteau autour d'elle. Il faisait froid depuis cette Tempête, et malgré ses vêtements plutôt chaud, la fraîcheur du matin envahissait son corps.

Depuis cet étrange nuit du vingt-et-un décembre deux mille douze, l'hiver avait repris, pour de vrai cette fois, et la température descendait au-dessous du zéro, malgré l'absence de neige.

Elle se souvenait encore de son réveil le matin du vingt-deux. Les fenêtres brisées, son frère gisant à côté d'elle, pas encore réveillé, l'électricité qui n'était pas revenue puis, cette végétation qui recouvrait tout dehors. Les appels au secours qu'ils avaient été cherchés chez les voisins restés sans réponse, puis ces rencontres peu chaleureuse. D'abbord, une toile d'araigné qui devait avoir été tissé par un membre de l'espèce faisant au moins la taille d'un grand chien, selon ses estimations. Puis ce mutant dans le supermarché, alors qu'elle et son frère cherchait à manger dans l'endroit devenu désert. Heureusement, Tom avait eu l'idée de passé par un magasin vendant des répliques d'armes de fictions entre temps, après avoir vu les toiles d'araignées. Cela lui faisait penser au Seigneur des Anneaux, disait-il. S'en était suivi un étrange mélange entre un combat et la fuite, où ils avait réussis à blessé assez leur adversaire pour pouvoir fuir dans se faire poursuivre.

Maintenant, il fallait avancé. Ils avaient pensé qu'il y avait bien un endroit qui avait été moins touché par la Tempête, quelque part, où ils auraient peut-être de l'aide. C'est dans cette idée qu'ils allaient vers l'Est. Si ils allaient au Nord ou à l'Ouest, ils se retrouveraient devant la mer. Ils leurs restaient le Sud et l'Est, et, sans avoir à ce concerter, ils se dirigèrent vers là, dans l'espoir qu'en changeant de pays, ils changeraient d'environnement, et les frontière les plus proches se trouvant vers l'Est, les deux jumeaux choisirent d'aller vers la Belgique, puis, si cela n'était pas suiffisant, vers l'Allemagne. Ils espéraient également trouver d'autres survivants pour les accompagner dans leurs longues aventures. Peut-être des adultes, il n'en avait pas croisé un seul depuis qu'ils étaient sorti. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait croisé personne tout court, mais, ils étaient tout deux assez jeune, et la présence d'un majeur, plus mature, serait réconfortante dans cette épreuve.

Puis, surtout, ils espéraient avoir des informations, savoir où ils pourraient retrouver un endroit confortable et sécurisé. Un endroit loin de ces villes envahies par la nature où se trouvaient de bien étranges créatures. Ils voulaient retrouver le confort de leurs anciennes vies, l'agitation du quotidien, les grouillements rassurant de a foule dans les artères de leur mondes urbains, pas restés ici entre les arbres, sans entendre le moindre bruit, en train de se noyer seuls dans le silence de la forêt, comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Plongée dans ses pensées, les questions affluaient dans l'esprit d'Hélène.

Qu'était il advenu de ses parents, est-ce qu'ils avaient disparus, commes les voisins? Etait-il encore en vie? Que se passerait-il si il trouvait une zone sécurisé, si leurs parents étaient morts?

-Ça va, demanda Tom à sa soeur en la voyant dans cet état.

-Oui, j'étais juste pensive.

-Qui ne le serais pas après tous ce qui s'est passé. Il nous faudra un peu de temps avant de pouvoir nous reposer réellement.

Elle hocha de la tête pour approuver, puis ils rangèrent le bivouac qu'ils avaient installés la nuit précédente, après avoir dévalisés un ancien magasin de sport et avoir trouver des sacs de couchages et une tente. Il replièrent le tout et les remirent dans leurs sacs, avant de continuer à avancer, sur la route devant lequel il s'était arrêté le jour précédant.

Le chemin devait avoir été une autoroute autrefois, désormais, ce n'était rien de plus qu'une allée envahie par la mousse.

La poisse était épaisse, on y voyait pas à deux mètres, seul les silhouettes des arbres se démarquait dans ce mur de brume, et le silence n'arrangeait pas les choses.

-Même pas un chant d'oiseau ! avait remarqué Tom.

Le chemin n'était guère rassurant, aussi les deux jumeaux préfèraient éviter de s'adresser la parole, bien que cela aurait été plus agréable de parler en marchant. Ils partageaient tous deux la sensations qu'on les épiait, quelques parts, dans ce nuage vaporeux qui les rendait si vulnérable.

Quand la faim commença à les tirailler (il ne savait même pas vers quelle heure, la montre de Tom ne marchant plus depuis la Tempête), ils s'installèrent sur le bord du sentier entre deux bosquets se préparant à manger avant de reprendre la route.

Plus le temps passait, plus le brouillard semblait s'amoindrir et les ruines d'une ville se dicernèrent au loin. La nature semblait s'acharner sur ces endroits là, recouvrant la moindre parcelle de béton comme quelque chose qu'il fallait caché et faisant disparaître la silhouette des imeubles derrière celles des arbres.

Ils y arrivèrent peu de temps avant le coucher du soleil. Leurs pieds étaient déjà douloureux, mais ils savaient qu'ils finiraient pas s'y habituer. Tandis que les deux jumeaux traversaient la rue, Tom demanda à sa soeur :

-Tu penses qu'on est où? Dans quel ville?

-Ça dépends, si on a assez avancé, et qu'on c'est pas gouré quand on a pris la direction avec la boussole, on devrait déjà être en Belgique. Dans quelle ville? Par contre, ça je ne peux pas te le dire.

-Et moi qui croyait que t'étais la meilleurs de nous deux en Géographie, plaisanta Tom.

-On trouvera bien un office du tourisme ou un truc dans ce genre là pour nous indiquer où on est, proposa Héléna.

Ils vagabondèrent dans les rues désertes de la ville pendant un bon moment avant de trouver un bâtiment imosant au hautes portes de verres encadré de béton au dessus desquels ont pouvait voir un panneau désormais recouvert sous les ronces.

Tom s'avança en premier, tranchant les lianes qui s'étaient entourés autour du bas de la porte pour pouvoir l'ouvrir.

La première salle était vaste. Juste devant eux, au dessus de quelques marches, un comptoir les dominait, à présent vide. Malgré l'obscurité provoqué par la végétation qui recouvrait les fenêtres, ils reconnurent sur le mur opposé, une carte de la Belgique et des environs ainsi qu'un autre panneau juste au dessus indiquant "Office du Toursime de Tournai".

Tom s'avança derrière le comptoir et arracha la carte juste derrière pour se placer géograpiquement. Il analysa rapidement et traça vite un itinéraire dans sa tête.

-On continue à tracer vers le Nord-Est, on passera par Bruxelles. Si on trouve pas de survivant dans une si grande ville, on pourra commencer à se poser des questions ! De là, on redescends vers Liège et on pourra prendre une route menant vers Aix-La-Chappelle en Allemagne. Le chemin sera pas trop long et on aura des villes pour se ré-aprovisonner en chemin.

-Faudra pas compter les villages, nota Héléna, ils auront vite fait de dispaître sous la végétation, déjà que dans des villes c'est pas super...

-J'y avais pensé aussi, mais la traversé du pays devrait pas être trop longue, à par en cas de complication. A raison de huit heures de marche chaque jour, on fera quarante kilomètres par jour et la route vers Aix-La-Chapelle fait autour des cent-cinquantes kilomètres, donc un peu près quatre jours de marches et on sera là, avec deux villes pour se ravitailler si on ne compte pas la destination et ici.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait à Aix-la-Chapelle?" se retint de demander Héléna. Non, il valait mieux ne pas penser à ce genre de question, car si ce phénomène s'était répendu au reste du Monde, elle ne le supporterait pas. Ni elle, ni Tom d'ailleurs. Il fallait continuer à se fixer des objectifs, c'était bien ça qui leur permettrait de continuer à garder un peu la volonté de rester en vie.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment après que Tom eut ranger la carte dans son sac, débouchant juste devant Notre Dame de Tournai. Héléna observa se bâtiment qui devait autrefois être si majestueux, et qui, aujourd'hui, ne ressemblait plus à rien à cause des plantes qui y poussaient, puis un bruit attira son attention. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir ce qu'il se passait que son frère la palquait au sol.

Un énorme chien, semblable à un loup dans sa taille, mais non en son pelage noire comme du charbon, venait d'essayer de lui sauter à la gorge. Il regarda les deux adolescents avec voracité tandis que ses yeux injecter de sang brillait d'une lueur emplie d'une haine de prédateur ayant loupé une occasion de racourcir la durée de sa chasse.

Héléna et Tom dégainèrent les épées qu'ils avaient prises au magasin et qu'ils maîtrisaient à peine, pointant la pointe de leurs lames en direction du chien fou. Pour toute réponse, ce dernier aboya. Du moins il semblait. Ce son était bien plus guttural et sauvage qu'un aboiement, et se rapprochait d'un étrange mélange entre le hurlement des loups et celui d'un lion. Derrière eux, les deux jumeaux entendirent d'autres chiens répondre. Il se retournèrent. Une dizaine de chiens, les poils entremêlé, le regard meurtier, tous différents les un des autres et dont la taille du plus petits atteignait le nombril d'Héléna les observait comme des homme affamés aurait observé deux bonnes pièces de viandes.

Sans ce concerter , les deux jumeaux bondirent sur le chien au pelage de charbon devant eux; lui assénant un coup dans le flanc et lui entaillant gravement la patte avant droite, l'empêchant de les poursuivre à pleine vitesse quand ils décidèrent d'aussitôt leur méfait accompli de prendre leurs jambes à leurs cous.

Il tenta de les prendre en chasse mais la douleur qui lui taillait la patte l'en empêcha, cependant ses compères n'hésitèrent pas à sa lancer à la poursuite des jumeaux, crocs en avant, près à les déchiqueter.

Les bâtiments se succédèrent autour d'Héléna, ne devanant rien de plus que des silhouettes carrés et verdâtre. Elle sautait par dessus les ronces entremêlés et les buissons qui obstruait son chemin, repoussant le plus de branches basses possibles, sans les ésquiver toutes, le visage balayé et les cheveux remplis de brindilles.

Les chiens ne tardèrent pas à s'épuiser mais semblait ne pas vouloir lâcher leur futur repas, beaucoup trop affamés pour se permettre de passer quelques minutes de repos dans cette course-poursuite.

Dans quelques mètres, ils rejoignaient une auto-route vers le Nord-Est, celle menant vers la capitale européennne. Elle traversait un vaste terrain au relief fait de collinnes entre lesquels passaient des ruisseaux se jetant plus au Nord dans une rivière. Le reste de la route était couverte en grosse partie de mousse, mais l'asphlate en quelques rares endroits se montrait, lointain rappel d'un passé urbain.

Les chiens firent une centaine de mètres sur l'auto-route avant de se stopper brutalement. Si ils continuaient, ils sortaient de leur territoires. Ils trouveraient bien autres choses à se mettre sous la dent. Ils reborussèrent chemin tandis que les deux jumeaux continuaient à courir, pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et Tournai et sa meute de chiens sauvages. Ils firent encore deux-cent mètres à vive allure mais de façon plus modéré, pour reprendre leurs souffles, puis continuèrent leur chemin en direction de Bruxelles après une petite pose.

Ils avancèrent quelque temps, le soleil continuant à décliner vers l'Ouest, n'étant plus qu'une fine lueur orangée à l'horizon. Ils levèrent le camp après avoir encore un peu avancé, au bord de la route.

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent de bonne heure, et Tom décida d'aller puiser dans les ruisseaux plus loin afin de se ré-aprovisionner en eau potable, laissant sa soeur rangé le camp.

Le liquide y était cristalin, en effet, le fond était de pierre, ne laissant pas la terre noricir le tracée de ce qui semblait être du verre liquide. De plus, il ne passait pas sous un seul arbre, empêchant les brindilles et les feuilles d'y tomber, laissant l'or bleu pure. Cependant, afin d'être sûre de ne pas s'empoisonner avec, il avait demandé à Héléna de préparé de quoi faire chauffer la casserole qu'il rempli du liquide d'une transparence admirable. Il s'étonna d'ailleurs de voir des poissons au fond d'un ruisseau si peu profond. Il revint sur ses pas et les deux compagnons de route purent remplir leur gourdes d'eau potable, une fois la minute réglementaire pour la purification de l'eau dans la casserole écoulée.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, vers un climat qui devenait lentement de moins en moins chaude et de plus en plus humide.

Ils passèrent de long moment sur un chemin bordé de champs de blés devenu sauvage, entre des villages délabrés complètement vide, dont les bâtiments à l'armature de bois ne cessait de s'affaiblir, laissant tous les édifices de ces campagnes s'éffondrer sur eux même, formant des petites collines de bois ne tardant à être recouverte par des lianes en dessous desquels ce qui fut autrefois de fières bâtiments pourrissaient.

Plus le temps passaient, plus ils en étaient certains, cette humidité et se froid trahissaient que leur groupe ne tarderait pas à arriver près d'un marais, confirmé au bout de leur quatrième jour de marche après leur réveil que les marais apparurent. Des troncs torturés, fins et aux racines entremêlés se tortillant jusqu'aux eaux noires bordés de fines bandes de terres boueuses. Au dessus d'eux, le temps restait gris, ne laissant pas la lumière du soleil atteindre le sinistre lieu.

Leur avancé se ralentit. Il fallait à tout pris marcher avec prudence, pour ne pas être entraîner dans les eaux noires et y être garder, surtout après qu'Héléna ait remarqué une nageoire de la taille d'une roue de voiture dépassé d'une marre.

Quand le ciel s'assombrit d'avantage -et il se demandait bien comment c'était possible - ils sûrent que le jour s'était couché, et cherchèrent pendant une demi-heure un endroit au sec pour y planter leur tente, et, pendant leur recherche, tombèrent sur un grand édifice, au toit pointu hérissé d'une lance pointat le ciel gris, situé sur un îlot plus ou moins isolé par un russisseau reliant quelques marres, surmontés d'un pont en pierre enseveli sous la mousse.

Une église.

Les deux jumeaux passèrent le pont pour se retrouver devant la grande porte de bois qui servait de portail, trônant au sommet d'un perron de pierre. Le bâtiment était étonnament bien épargné. Il passerait leur nuit à l'église, tant pis.

Tom passa en premier. Il toqua timidement à la porte, avant de l'ouvrir, et ils furent tout deux étonnés de ce qu'ils découvrir. Les fenêtres étaient barricadés avec des planches de bois et des bougies éclairaient le chemin principal menant vers la nef, le reste était plongé dans l'obscurité. On ne distinguait que les silhouettes des pilliers qui soutenait la bâtisse.

-Il y a quelqu'un, demanda Tom.

Personne ne lui répondit.

Il y eut un bruissement, puis un bruit mat, celui de quelqu'un qui s'éffondrait sur le sol. Héléna constata avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de son frère, qui venait de prendre un coup sur le crâne. Une silhouette se découpait juste à côté de son corps, portant une arme qu'Héléna identifia comme une batte de baseball. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, et un autre bruit, semblable à un tissu claquant au vent, comme celui précédent l'attaque de Tom, se fit entendre. Elle sentit une douleur lui perforer le crâne. Puis il n'y eut que le noir.


	4. Le Marais des Morts

4\. Le Marais des Morts

24/12/2012

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que George et Brynden essayaient, sans grand succès, d'atteindre Bruxelles. La ville semblait entourée de marais que les deux jeunes explorateurs ne voulaient pas traverser et tentaient par tous les moyens de contourner, surtout après ce qu'ils avaient vu dans les profondeurs des eaux. Un cadavre, pourrissant aux fonds d'un marécage, ce qui avait valu au lieu le surnom de "Marais des Morts", donné par George dans une des meilleurs imitation de Gollum que Brynden ait entendu depuis longtemps.

L'endroit semblait dangereux et inextricable. George avait toujours haït les marais. C'était hideux, dangereux et même effrayant. Mais celui là était pire que tous les autres. Ils dégageaient quelque chose de presque malsain, et la nuit perpétuelle semblait s'y être abattu, comme si quelque chose à la capitale devait y être retenu, pour ne pas que cette chose traverse le lieu sordide, comme si il s'agissait d'un barrière. Cette idée était des plus effrayante, mais ne semblait pas être très réaliste, et plus George y réfléchissait, plus c'était logique : la nature reprenait enfin ses droits, et autrefois, là où se tenait l'amas de béton qu'était Bruxelles se tenait des marais, qui maintenant recouvrait l'asphalte qui les avait autrefois enseveli.

George ne cessait aussi de ressasser une question : quelle genre de faune pouvait abriter un endroit aussi glauque? En plus du danger qu'était les marais en eux même, près à engloutir tout ce qui s'approchait trop près des eaux noires , il devait bien y avoir des animaux. Certainement des moustiques, mais cette tempête semblait avoir générer des créatures bien plus étranges, et vu le milieu de vie dans lequel devait vivre de telles animaux, il ne voulait pas voir la tronche des dites bêtes !

-Je pense qu'il est inutile de continuer à contourner les marais, il a l'air faire la périphérie de la ville, avoua Brynden.

-T'es sûre qu'il vaudrait pas mieux retourner sur nos pas? Je veux dire, ils doivent passer par d'autres grandes villes, avec des accès plus... sécurisés.

-On prendras notre temps, assura son ami aux yeux gris.

-Je ne te reconnaissais pas tant de témérité.

-En général, quand les gens pensent que je suis courageux, c'est souvent que je fais des choses inconscientes, ou que j'ai une confiance aveugle dans mes plans, avoua-t-il en faisant son premier pas dans l'étrange milieu.

George eut un mouvement d'hésitation, avant de se lancer avec Brynden dans ce lieu bien dangereux, ne voulant pas resté seul. Puis après tout, bien qu'il avait du mal à considérer ce garçon plus jeune que lui comme son ami, il devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais vécu de chose aussi excitante et effrayante à la fois avec quiconque avant de rencontrer Brynden. C'était donc ça, l'aventure? Un mélange étrange de plusieurs sentiments à la fois délectable et effrayant? Dans les livres qu'ils lisaient, soit on disait que l'aventure était moins euphorisante que ce qu'on le croyait quand on nous la contait, dans d'autres on le disait qu'elle était une chose des plus incroyable et intense, qui valait mille fois la peine d'être vécu. Etait-ce les deux à la fois au finale?

Se rendant compte qu'il avait passé tellement de temps à réfléchir à tout cela que Brynden avait déjà fait quinze mètres dans le marais, il s'enfonça dans l'inextricable endroit, jetant un dernière oeil à la forêt plus classique qui bordait les environs, qu'il trouvait si dangereuse en s'y engageant il y a de cela si peu de temps pour sortir de sa ville et qu'il trouvait maintenant si accueillante par rapport à ce qui l'attendait.

L'avancée dans le marécage fut aussi dure que l'avait prévu George, il fallait continuellement regarder ses pieds sous peine de s'enfoncer dans l'eau, et surtout ne pas se déconcentrer, il ne fallait pas parler, ni réfléchir à autre chose qu'à ses pas dans la boue.

Plus il s'enfonçait dans le lieu sinistre, plus il faisait sombre et plus la végétation devenait épaisse, ne laissant pas passer la lumière de moins en moins présente. Il ne semblait plus possible de discerner le jour de la nuit, et les deux jeunes voyageurs de s'arrêtèrent que quand il sentirent la fatigue alourdir leurs paupières.

Les presque traces d'urbanisme apparurent au bout de longues heures de marches, quand un immeuble ce discerna entre les arbres torturés du Marais des Morts. C'est là qu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour y passer la nuit au sec.

Il durent casser une fenêtre avec un caillou trouver gisant dans la boue pour y entrer. George et Brynden montèrent jusqu'au dernier étage, où ils consacrèrent plusieurs minutes afin de défoncer une porte pour s'installer dans ce qui fut un appartement. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chambre destiné à deux personnes.

-Où est-on exactement, demanda George.

-On doit être dans les communes de la région Bruxelloise, qui sont juste à côté de la ville, dans la banlieue, répondit Brynden.

-J'espère bien qu'on est entré près de Bruxelles ! J'ai pas l'intention de faire quarante mille kilomètres dans ce bourbier !

Ils s'installèrent dans le lieu pour la nuit et ne se réveillèrent que quand leur fatigue fut complètement passé, ce qui les poussa certainement à faire la grâce matinée sans même qu'ils s'en aperçoivent.

Le petit groupe continua son avancée, tandis que petit à petit, les immeubles se multiplient et des surfaces de béton deviennent de plus en plus nombreuses, jusqu'à ce qu'une rue entière apparaisse, donnant sur une place. Bien entendu, les bâtiments étaient recouverts de lianes, de lierres, de ronces set de racines, la route était couverte de mousse, mais au moins, les rectangle de béton subsistaient, bien que croulant sous les végétaux, et les routes n'étaient pas couvertes de boues. Ici, il faisait moins gris que dans les marais, et l'on discernait enfin le soleil.

George n'aurait jamais cru que voir cet environnement le rassurait, mais après avoir traverser un tel bourbier, il se sentait bien plus proche de la civilisation et bien plus en sécurité dans ces zones urbaines bien que dévastées.

-On est enfin arrivé ! s'exclama George.

Ils firent le tour de la ville, ne voyant rien d'autre que de la végétation. Aucune trace du moindre être vivant, pas un humain, pas un mutant, ce qui aurait été encore plus rassurant que de voir cette ville complètement déserte. Aucun signe même de vie.

-Des secours, hein? se moqua-t-il, quand un bon moment fut passé à chercher quelques traces d'une quelconque aide.

-C'est flippant, on dirait qu'il n'y a plus rien ici, remarqua Brynden. Dans les marais, on entendait les croassements de crapauds et de grenouilles, et des chants d'oiseaux, certes sinistres, mais des chants quand même, et des bourdonnements de mouches et de moustiques. Ici, rien d'autre que le silence. Comme si quelque chose avait tout tuer ou tout fait déguerpir d'ici.

Ils continuèrent leur marche malgré tout. Au loin, le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon, derrière les tourbières qui entourait la capitale ou plutôt, l'ancienne capitale, de ce qui fût autrefois la Belgique. En y repensant, George eut l'impression que ce n'était qu'un lointain souvenir, celui d'une autre vie, qui datait de plusieurs millénaires, presque des restes sombres ré apparut dans des cauchemars oubliés, fait quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant, dont ne subsistait aujourd'hui, que quelques souvenirs dont on ne parvenaient pas à déterminer la provenance.

Il dénichèrent une place donnant sur un grand nombre d'épiceries mais ce n'était pas tant les magasins dont les pancartes lumineuses, bien que disparue sous les ronces, était encore bien visible, qui attirait l'attention en ce lieu. C'était l'énorme chapiteau qui occupait une bonne partie de la place qui troublait. De jaune et de rouge, haut d'une dizaine de mètres, c'était le plus grand que n'eut jamais vu George, bien que cela n'était pas étonnant : la plupart du temps, ce genre d'ouvrage servait au cirque, le genre de chose qu'il détestait. Mais le plus étonnant, en dehors de la taille de la tente démesurer, c'était que rien dans la construction n'était envahis par la végétation. Celle-ci semblait refuser de pousser sur un rayon de cinq mètres autour du chapiteau.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu se passer ici, questionna Brynden.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il se contenta de fouiller dans son sac.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous, demanda George, étonné devant un telle comportement, surtout de la part de son nouvel ami.

-Je vais foutre le feu à cette saloperie de cirque, j'ai un briquet, je vais envoyer une flèche enflammer.

-Pas très gentil, tous ça, souligna une voix à côté d'eux.

Ils se retournèrent. La personne qui se tenait devant eux était un clown. Nez Rouge, visage recouvert de maquillage, la même tenue, des pompons oranges, et de chauqes côtés de son crâne, deux touffes de cheveux rouges.

-Vous êtes... un... adulte? osa demander Brynden.

-Un adulte, non, dit-il, hilare, je suis juste un clown.

George sortit immédiatement son arbalète. Cet individu n'était pas net. Il n'allait pas laisser cette créature pas drôle le tuer. Avant la Tempête, il n'aurait rien fait, il se serait contenter de s'en aller sans un regard envers l'individu. Mais là, retrouver un adulte seul, dans les rues d'une ville abandonnée, même pas étonnée par ce qu'il se passait, alors même que le Monde des Hommes venait de s'écrouler, ce n'était pas normal.

-Oooooooh, il montre ses crocs, le garçon, là ! (il prit un air différent, pas aussi rigoleurs et ridicule que celui d'avant, mais amusé, et, bien que ce fut difficilement perceptible, George eut l'imrpession qu'une pointe de sadisme abritait sa voix :) Je vais devoir lui montrer les miens.

Il ouvrit sa bouche, et une rangée de long croc jaune et pointu se profila. La peur monta depuis le ventre de George, alors que lui n'était même pas coulrophobe. Quelle réaction aurait il eu si ça avait été le cas? Il décocha rapidement un carreau qui vint se planter dans l'épaule du monstre, ne lui arrachant même pas un cri de douleur.

Il rechargea son carreau avec une vitesse que certain aurait pu confondre avec de la précipitation, mais son geste était habile et précis. Cependant, le clown l'attrapa avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste. Cependant, Brynden, qui avait déjà anticiper le mouvement du clown, avait pris sa machette en main et entailla profondément la joue de son adversaire.

Le clown se retourna en sa direction. Il fit quelque pas en arrière, pour faire perdre du temps au monstre au nez rouge et à la face maquillée, et ces secondes firent la différence. George avait à présent armé son arbalète et décocha une flèche dans le crâne de l'horreur. Le clown tomba au sol, fut agité d'espèce de convulsion, cassant le bois du carreau logé à l'arrière de sn crâne, avant d'arrêter de se figer définitevement, mort.

Afin de s'assurer qu'il était bien hors d'état de nuire, Brynden enfonça sa lame dans le ventre du monstre, faisant gicler du sang noire de la grande ouverture qui s'étalait du nombril jusqu'au torse. Il acheva son inspection en lui tranchant la gorge, laissant les dernière goutte d'émoglobine du clown couler sur le béton couvert de mousse.

-T'as l'intention de remplir ta gourde avec son sang, se moqua George, à moitié en train de se moquer, à moitié dégoûter par l'action de son compagnon de route.

-T'aurais préféré que je vérifie si il était mort en me penchant sur son cadavre et en me faisant chopper si il faisait semblant de l'être?

-En même temps, je me demande bien ce qui peut bien vivre un carreau dans la cervelle. En plus maintenant il est cassé ! se plaignit-il, lui qui avait l'habitude de reprendre ses projectiles des cadavres de ses victimes, afin de n'en être jamais à cours.

-On sait jamais, avec tout ce qu'on a vu depuis ici, ça m'aurait pas étonné que quelque chose puisse survivre avec un carreau dans le crâne. Faut pas se reposer sur nos lauriers, on sait encore rien de ce Monde

-Mais qui te dit qu'il saurait pas survivre la gorge tranchée et les tripes à l'air, alors, demanda George.

Brynden ne releva pas la remarque et s'avança vers le cirque. George le suivit en comprenant son raisonnement. Si l'endroit avait été occupé par d'autres clowns, celui là les aurait appelé à l'aide. Par conséquent, il pouvait y aller tranquille.

La salle était occupé par de vastes bancs, s'étirant en hauteur autour d'une scène centrale au sol de sable, comme dans tous cirques. A l'exception que des cadavres rongé jusqu'à l'os occupait le sol.

-Je vais vraiment finir par dégueuler, avoua l'arbalétrier.

Ils entendirent un gémissement, puis quelqu'un appelant à l'aide.

Brynden se précipita, mais George l'arrêta.

-Attends, c'est peut-être un piège.

-Attends, répondit George dans une parodie de son ami, et s'y c'était quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'aide?

Il se rua vers l'entassement de carcasse humaine et décharné.

Caché derrière ce monticule infecte se tenait un garçon, une quinzaine d'année comme lui, la jambe blessé par une morsure.

-Comment tu t'appelles, demanda George.

-Charles, dit-il en détachant toute les syllabes, comme si chacune d'entre elle lui arrachait une douleur horrible.

-Comment tu t'es fait ça?

-Quand je me suis réveillé dans cette ville post-apocalyptique, j'ai directement été voir mon meilleurs amis, Philipe, qui m'attendais chez lui. Ensemble on passé les derniers jours à cherché d'autres survivants. On était treize, mais...

Il s'arrêta, sur le point de pleuré, tandis que Brynden prenait place à côté de son acolyte de voyage.

-Le cirque qui s'était installer en ville pendant la Tempête s'est détraqué. Vous avez eu de la chance que la Horde s'en est allée et qui restait plus que cette saloperie de clown.

-La Horde, interrogea Brynden.

-Des lions, des tigres, des éléphants,... Bref, toute la ménagerie du cirque d'entend. Redevenu sauvage et à la solde des dompteurs corrompus. Il escalade les éléphants et se perche sur leurs dos depuis lesquels ils tirent avec des arcs qui se sont dégottés je ne sais où, et qui mènent toutes ses bêtes sauvages...

-Reviens à ta propre histoire.

-On les a vus s'attaqué à des espèce de mutants, des hommes musclé et gras, avec trop de peau et recouvert de pustules. Ils s'étaient rassemblés au Nord, une bonne cinquantaine, puis la Horde les a attaqués, un quart c'est fait bouffé et le reste a été se noyer dans les marais en essayant de fuir. On a observer ça de loin, nous treize, et on s'est dit qu'il fallait qu'on se tire de la ville. On a décidé de prendre le chemin de la Wallonie, dans le Sud du pays, mais, alors qu'on se dirigeait vers le côté méridionale de Bruxelles, on s'est fait choppé par ce foutu clown. Je l'air retenu, pour que les autres puissent fuir, et ils ont fuis. Ceux là, dit il en indiquant les cadavres derrière lui, je les connais pas, d'autres malchanceux qui ont croisés la Horde, sûrement...

Il regarda sa plaie.

-Vous seriez pas médecin , par hasard, dit-il avant d'émettre un rire sec, puis de rajouter : Je crois que je vais mourir, à moins d'être emmener chez des professionnels, et c'est ça qui manque, depuis cette foutue Tempête.

Les deux garçons le regardèrent, triste. Même si il ne connaissait Charles que par le court récit qu'il venait de faire, ça leur semblait déjà quelqu'un de bien, son récit en témoignait.

-Tu pourrais pas m'achever, avec ton arbalète. Je préfère pas mourir à petit feu.

-D'acc... D'accord, fit George, pas sûre qu'il le puisse. Tu préfère que je vise quelle partie du corps?

-Je préfèrerais le coeur. Aussi vide soit elle, je préfère garder ma cervelle intacte tout en mourant sur le coup. Et ne gâche pas ton carreau pour moi. Il pourrait te servir plus tard. Si vous fuyez la ville, prenez le Sud. Mes amis partent pour la Méditerranée. Si vous les rattrapez, dite que c'est moi qui vous envois. Ce n'est pas sûre de voyager seul.

-Tu veux qu'on t'enterre, demanda Brynden, presque au bord des larmes.

-Brûler moi, si vous avez un briquet, une fois que je serais mort. Il doit bien y avoir quelque bidon d'essence quelque part dans le boulevard, pour accélérer la crémation.

-Très bien, fit George, qui avait pris son arbalète. Un.

-Deux, ajouta son compagnon.

-Trois, acheva Charles.

Il n'y eut que la vibration de la corde de l'arbalète, puis se fût la fin.

Le plan de Brynden semblait parfait. Il voulait quitter la ville, mais avant, ils voulaient accomplir un dernier acte héroïque, en honneur de Charles. Et c'est justement que ce que firent les deux acolytes. Dans une pompe à essence, les adolescents avaient dégoter des bidons entiers du liquide inflammable, et en avait asperger le cirque, et relier le tout par une colonne au corps sans vie de Charles, lui même couvert d'essence. Il s'était ensuite installer sur le toit d'un immeuble, où Brynden attendait, arc bandé en direction du cadavre du jeune homme. Il avait eu tous le loisir de viser parfaitement sa cible. Il avait enroulé le bout de son arc dans du bandage en tissus facilement inflammables qu'ils avaient imbibés d'essence. Ils attendaient simplement que la Horde entre dans son chapiteau. Une fois cela fait, Brynden mettrait le feu au cadavre de Charles, même feu qui se répandrait jusqu'au chapiteau, causant un incendie meurtrier pour la Horde. Quand tous serait rentré dans cette véritable tente géante, alors George mettrait feu au bandage au bout de la flèche de Brynden, qui la décocherais.

Après ce qu'avait dit Charles, ils avaient passé la nuit dans l'appartement en dessous d'eux, prenant la décision d'aller vers le Sud, retrouver le groupe dont il avait parlé, avant, le lendemain, de se rendre en direction d'un magasin de sport. Ce serait un voyage long, et ils leurs faudraient du matériels supplémentaire si ils comptaient survivre. Ils avaient pris un bateau gonflable, avec des rames, au cas où ils devraient traverser un fleuve (pour éviter les détours), ainsi qu'une tente chacun, le modèle qui se dépliait tout seul quand on le lançait, des gourdes supplémentaires au cas où il ne croisait pas de point d'eau pendant longtemps, des réserves de cartouches de gaz pour cuire leur nourriture, des briquets, car celui qu'ils avaient pris ne suffirait pas tout le long de la route, des couteaux de chasse, car si leur périple durait longtemps, il faudrait chasser et ces lames là étaient les plus adaptés pour dépecer le gibier et un guide pour mieux s'y prendre dans le domaine (car, malgré qu'ils avaient appris à tirer de bonne façon, il n'en restait pas moins que cette discipline leur étaient étrangère à tous deux) ainsi que des vêtements destinés à la chasse : plus souples et résistant que ce qu'ils avaient avant et aussi, comme George n'avait pas oublier de le faire remarquer, beaucoup plus classe. Sans compter les réserves de flèches et de carreaux supplémentaires (on ne sait jamais).

Cela faisait déjà longtemps que Brynden attendait le signal, quand surgit, depuis le bout d'une veine se joignant à la place. Une longue colonne de fauves, aux museaux couverts de sang et aux éléphants couverts d'archers. Cela prit un temps fou pour que tous arrivent sur la place et s'engouffre dans le chapiteau, mais une fois cela fait, George s'inclina, mis le feu au bandage, et ma flèche parti pour que les flammes se propage sur le cadavre de Charles, avant que les flammes ne se propagent vers le chapiteau, dévorant lentement les rayures rouges et jaunes du cirque.

De l'intérieur de la tente se fit entendre une cacophonie effroyable, et certains tentèrent même, fous qu'ils étaient, de sortir, mais les deux adolescents avait bien assister à nimbés la sortie d'essence plus que le reste de la tente, et les quelques idiots qui s'étaient dirigés vers les sorties prirent flammes.

-Bon, on s'en va, maintenant, fit George.

Ils descendirent les escaliers vers la cours derrière l'immeuble en haut duquel ils attaquaient le cirque, un petit endroit au sol pavé entouré d'un muret de pierre au fond duquel des vélos - à présent rouillé - s'entassaient en dessous d'un pré-eau.

Ils montèrent sans mal le muret, pas haut et dont chaque pierre se démarquait des autres, comme si tout cela avait été bâti pour l'escalade, et sautèrent dans celle de derrière, du même acabit, défonçant la vitre de la porte pour l'ouvrir de l'intérieur, avant de se ruer vers la sortie donnant sur une rue parallèle à la place. Ils étaient hors de portée de la Horde, fussent certain de ses représentants encore en vie et ayant réussi par miracle à s'échapper sans prendre feu et mourir carboniser.

-Joli plan, complimenta George, qui trouvait que Brynden avait mis au point uns stratégie des plus admirable, maintenant qu'il prenait l'ampleur des calculs minutieux qu'avaient effectuer son ami pour s'assurer qu'ils pourraient fuir sans encombre.

-Vers le Sud, qu'il disait, demanda l'interloqué en sortant sa boussole. Il suffisait de tourner vers la gauche et ils arriveraient vers les sorties méridionales de la ville.

-Finalement, on aura pas fait tous ça pour rien, rajouta son compagnon de misère avec un sourire.

Ils se ruèrent vers la direction indiqué par l'archer au yeux gris, et, une bonne demi-heure plus tard, se retrouvèrent en face du bourbier qu'ils avaient fuit le jour juste avant.

-Alors, nous y revoilà, lâcha George avec un soupir.

Et ils s'enfoncèrent sans un mot de plus, dans le Marais des Morts.


	5. Les Frères Nourriciers

5\. Les Frères Nourriciers

Cela faisait peu de temps qu'ils étaient là, enfermer dans cette foutu église. Les vitraux barrés par des planches de bois, soutenu par plusieurs piliers. Dans la nef s'entassait des matelas dans lesquels dormaient les hommes qui les avaient fait prisonniers, lui et sa soeur. Trois hommes vêtus de longue toge à capuche brune rabattu sur leur tête, dont on ne discernait rien, tous équipé de poignard et de battes de base-ball, vivaient ici, et étaient fprt probablement ceux qui les avaient assomés ici. D'autres personnes étaient attachés, çà et là, aux piliers soutenant le bâtiment. Les bancs étaient recouvert par des bougies, désormais, et tous ses détails pouvaient être vu.

Sa soeur était attachés juste à côté de lui, ligoté, tout aussi effaré, mais n'osant point parlé. Ils avaient vérifiés, ils n'avaient qu'une seule issue, et elle se trouvait juste en dessous des trois moines, installés sur un balcon dominant la grande porte. Si par miracle ils se défaisaient de leurs liens, leurs armes et tous le matériels indispensable à leurs survies se trouvait sur le dit lieu, et ils devraient affronter les trois moines à mains nues, alors qu'ils étaient plus nombreux, certainement adulte et équipé d'armes, certes, ce n'était pas non plus un marteau de Thor qu'ils avaient en main, mais les deux jumeaux n'avaient pas envie de finir poignarder par des moines dans une église perdue en plein milieu d'un marais. La fuite étant alors impossible, il devait attendre de l'aide. Mais ils se demandaient tout deux de qui.

Surplombant tout le reste du haut d'un balcon culminant à cinq mètres, se tenaient une table, autour de laquelle dinèrent les trois moines. Des coupes de vins, de la bonne nourriture, Tom aurait donné beaucoup pour être libre et équipé d'une épée, pour aller tuer chacun des trois et prendre leur place à cette table si hospitalière.

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de dîner, il se raidirent d'un coup, comme su un signal que seul eux pouvaient entendre sonnait quelque part dans l'église, et ils choisirent une des personnes attachés à l'un des piliers.

Fut choisis le plus gras, un garçon au visage joufflus et affublés d'un double menton, dont les petits yeux porcins luisaient de terreurs quand on le décrocha.

Puis vint à Tom une idée atroce. Allait-il le mangé? Etait-ce ça la bonne viande avec laquelle il dînait et ce qu'il avait prit pour du vin ne serait il pas du sang? Les hommes aurait il été réduit à s'entredévorer par la Tempête?

Ils le mirent au sol, le bâillonnant et attachant ses bras et ses pieds avec des noeuds solides, avant d'ouvrir son avant bras, lui arrachant un cri étouffer, et laissant couler du sang que les moines se maculèrent sur les doigt. Avec, ils dessinèrent au sol une étoile que Tom reconnut être un pentacle démonique.

"Des moines qui se vouent au Diable. Cette tempête était décidément bien étrange" pensa-t-il cyniquement dans son for intérieur.

Une fois le dessin fait, le corps encore en vie du jeune garçon fut déplacé au centre du cercle macabre. Ils posèrent autour de lui six bougies. Il ne cessait de s'affoler, sans pouvoir émettre de bruit intelligible ou se retirer du dessin ésotérique tracer au sol. Puis les moine l'entourèrent et prononcèrent quelque mots en Latin, dont Tom put saisir les grandes lignes. Il parlait d'offrande de nourritures à ce qu'ils appelait LA Bête, celle qui, d'après eux, était ancienne quand ce monde était jeune.

S'agissait-il d'un monstre tout droit sorti de leur ancienne vie? Après tout, ce monde était tout jeune de voilà cinq jours, donc cette chose devait dater de bien avant la Tempête. A moins que tous cela ne fut que pour honorer la créature à laquelle ils allaient offrir le gros garçon?

En tout cas, il n'eut pas la réponse. Les portes s'ouvrirent violemment, un vent puissant s'engouffra dans la salle, éteignant les bougies d'un seul souffle. Le ciel semblait s'être dégager pour la nuit, à l'extérieur, la lune scintillant dans les mares malgré leur noirceurs, irradiant un peu au passage l'intérieur de l'église. Juste pour mieux L'éclairer. Une silhouette sombre, tordue et torturer, à l'image du marais duquel elle venait, s'aventurait vers le corps encore vivant de sa proie.

Elle se mit à gémir de plus belle. La porte se referma, faisant disparaître la silhouette que Tom n'aperçut que de façon brève.

S'en suivit des hurlement de douleurs, qui, malgré qu'ils étaient étouffé par du tissus, se faisaient entendre dans toutes la bâtisse, ainsi que ceux de chairs déchirés et de déglutitions.

Les portes se ré ouvrirent, un nouveau souffle de vent traversa la pièce et Tom aperçut la silhouette une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne s'engouffre dans la nuit et que la porte ne se referme. Les prêtre descendirent de leur perchoir et rallumèrent, lumière après lumière, chaque bougie dans la pièce, et tous découvrirent le cadavre du gros garçon, plus des ossements recouvert d'une vague couche de chair ensanglanté.

C'est avec un mélange de peur et de dégoût, que ce jour là, la nuit du vingt-six décembres deux-mille douze, Tom Arèbe faisait face à son destin.


	6. Rencontre

6\. Rencontre

-Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait, maintenant qu'il est parti, demanda Georges.

-Je pense qu'on devrait faire le tour du bâtiment pour voir ce qu'il s'est passé.

Ils cherchaient un endroit sec où se coucher quand ils étaient tombés sur cette église. Puis était rentré une créature à la longue silhouette et aux membres semblables aux branches des arbres du lieu : torturés et tordus.

Elle avait foncé sans faire attention à eux dans la bâtisse avant de sortir aussi vite, et de disparaître dans la nuit. Les deux voyageurs avaient observés tous cela de loin sans oser intervenir, mais leur courage leur revenait désormais et ils se demandaient si ils pouvaient rentrés.

George s'avança vers l'église et en fit le tour, remarquant que les vitraux était barrés de l'intérieur par des planches. Des gens vivait là. A force d'observer les vitraux, il remarqua un interstice par lequel s'observait l'intérieur du bâtiment. Des hommes en toges à capuches brunes allumaient des bougies pour éclairer le lieu. Georges discerna alors mieux le lieu et vit avec horreur un cadavre au sol. Ainsi que les gens attachés aux piliers qui soutenait l'église.

Il remarqua alors la présence de Brynden dans son dos. Il raconta ce qu'il avait vu et l'archer dût vérifier par lui même pour croire son ami.

-Ils doivent offrir les gens attachés en sacrifices à cette... bestiole qu'on a vu tout à l'heure, pour éviter que ce ne soit eux qu'elle bouffe, exposa-t-il.

-C'est exactement ce que j'en ai déduit. Mais la question est plutôt : qu'est ce qu'on fait?

-On pourrait attaquer, on est bien mieux armés qu'eux, et leurs vêtements son pas pratique pour se battre. On pourrait les attirer en dehors de l'église et les descendre à distance avec mes flèches et tes carreaux. On pourrait lancer des pierres à la porte, pour éviter d'avoir à s'y rendre directement.

-Bonne idée, mais si ils sont malins, ils resteront à l'abri.

-Pas faux, avoua Brynden. Je pense que si on me laisse un peu de temps, je suis près à te pondre un plan parfait.

-Et si la bestiole revient entre temps?

-Je trouverais avant. Fais comme moi : ait confiance en mon génie.

-On pourrait aussi bien faire les bourrins et entrer, proposa le plus petit.

-Et risquer de tirer par inadvertance sur les gens qui sont enfermés dedans. Je proposes qu'on continues à les observer aujourd'hui pour voir ce qu'ils font habituellement et voir si il y a une faiblesse.

Ils continuèrent la journée en s'alternant à la surveillance du lieu, jusqu'à ce que, après un temps certains et de longs instants d'impatiences, Georges appela son ami.

-Ils sont sur une espèce de mezzanine pour manger. On pourrait les prendre par surprise, on peut leur tirer dessus. Ils n'ont que des armes aux corps-à-corps, le temps qu'ils descendent avec l'échelle qu'ils ont, on les aura tous exécuter. Ensuite, on libère les prisonniers.

-Et ! C'est moi qui devait sortir le plan, s'indigna Brynden, plus pour plaisanter qu'autre chose.

Ils s'avancèrent vers la porte en faisait le tour du bâtiment, puis l'ouvrir avant de se précipiter dans le hall, tournant leur arc et arbalète vers les trois hommes attablés en hauteur, qui eurent à peine un regard pour eux. Le premier à tirer fut Georges, dont le carreau traversa la poitrine d'un des trois moines. Brynden le suivit et atteint l'épaule d'un autre frère. Les deux survivants se levèrent, celui qui avait reçu une flèche dans l'épaule compris. Il se contenta de l'arracher, laissant couler du sang qui rougit sa tenue brune, et Brynden eut un instant de remord. Il venait de tirer sur un homme, et avait faillit le tuer, si il n'avait pas été qu'un débutant à l'arc, il l'aurait atteint à la tête, mettant un terme à sa vie sur le coup.

Mais ces quelques secondes de compassion suffirent aux deux compères à descendre de leur perchoir. Tandis qu'ils empruntaient l'échelle, l'un des deux fut abattu par Georges, un trait à l'arrière du crâne, chutant sur celui qui se trouvaient en dessous de lui.

Il repoussa énergiquement le cadavre, se saisit du poignard qu'il avait à la ceinture. Une flèche s'enfonça dans son épaule et il la lâcha immédiatement. Georges braqua son arbalète sur lui et le menaça :

-Fait un geste de plus et le prochain il est pour ta gueule.

Il fût alors secouer d'un fou rire.

-Pourquoi rigoles-tu, demanda Brynden.

-Parce-que... la Bête... va nous... venger.

-Assure toi qu'il ne bouge plus. On va faire comme il faisait avant, pour s'en sortir. On va le laisser ici en bas quand cette "bête" viendra et elle s'en ira une fois qu'elle l'aura dévorer. Ça nous débarrasseras de ces deux problèmes.

Tout d'un coup, son sourire s'évanouit.

-J'ai... j'ai... b-b-bien servi la Bête, elle me laissera en vie.

-Oui, c'est ça. Bon, je vais libérer les autres.

-Dépêche-toi alors, s'exclama Georges.

Sortant son couteau, il trancha les liens de deux personnes différentes. Brynden libéra d'abord une fille d'à peu près seize ans, les yeux verts, les pommettes hautes, les cheveux blonds, grande et svelte, puis, juste à côté, un garçon qui devait être son frère, ce dernier ressemblant à une version masculine de sa soeur.

L'archer était déconcerter par le temps que cela prenait, mais réussi néanmoins a libérer les deux personnes.

-Vous avez des armes, demanda-t-il immédiatement.

-Oui, ils les ont mis sur leur perchoir, expliqua le garçon

Brynden s'apprêtait à leur demander à aller les chercher, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de formuler sa phrase, ils s'étaient tous deux précipiter récupérer leurs épées.

Ils descendirent juste après, leurs lames au poings, et tranchèrent les liens des deux autres détenus, une rouquine d'une quinzaine d'année à la peau pâle recouvert par des tâches de rousseurs, et un garçon aux cheveux ternes qui semblait presque gris, d'un seul coup d'épée.

Ayant entendu la conversation qu'avait eu Georges et Brynden, les quatre libérés montèrent sur le balcon, suivi par Brynden et Georges, qui venait de finir d'attacher les bras et les jambes du moine sans même prendre le temps de le bâillonner. Celui-ci ne cessait de répéter ces étranges prières en Latin.

Une fois là-haut, ils firent les présentations avec les quatre anciens prisonniers des trois fanatiques.

Les deux blonds étaient effectivement jumeaux, et se nommait Hélène et Tom, et ils s'étaient fait capturer récemment, et venaient de l'autre côté de la frontière où tout semblait aller aussi mal. Ils espéraient atteindre un endroit plus sécurisé en se dirigeant vers L'Est. Quant aux deux autres, ils expliquèrent s'appeler Billy et Sarah. Ils faisaient parti du même groupe qui avait quitté Bruxelles. Ils étaient cinq en quittant la ville, mais trois de leurs amis avaient été donné en sacrifices.

-Maudit soit-il, jura Billy.

-Et... encore merci de nous avoir libérer, ajouta Tom. J'avais bien peur qu'on finisse bouffé par cette foutu bestiole.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, pas question de la laisser s'en tirer, répondit Georges, qui avait ré armer son arbalète. Pendant qu'elle bouffera l'autre imbécile de fanatique, j'en profiterai pour débarrasser le monde de cette "Bête".

Ils s'assirent ensuite en haut du balcon, et, tandis que Brynden et Georges expliquait leurs plans pour l'avenir, leur projet de se rendre vers le sud, les portes s'ouvrirent, un courant d'air traversa la salle, et les lumières s'éteignirent. Une silhouette si sombre qu'elle se démarquait même dans l'épaisse obscurité s'avançait vers le corps du moine encore en vie, toujours impassible et psalmodiant sans discontinuer les mêmes paroles incompréhensibles.

Comme si elle venait de remarquer la présence de son tribut, la bête s''immobilisa, avant de se jeter sur sa proie d'un bond. Ensuite se fut des cris. Des cris atroces. La bête semblait vouloir manger sa viande vivante, car un autre prédateur aurait déjà tuer sa proie depuis un bon bout de temps. Comme si elle s'attaquait au partie les moins susceptibles de tuer son dîner. Comprenant que la Bête allait certainement attendre le plus longtemps avant de tuer le moine, Georges lui décocha un carreau pendant qu'elle se nourrissait. Son corps s'effondra sur sa proie, toujours en vie, qui ne tarda pas à suivre son prédateur dans le trépas, avant même que Georges n'ait le temps de l'achever pour abréger ses souffrances.

Les six compagnons descendirent de leur perchoir, et allumèrent des bougies. Ce fût le début d'un bien hideux spectacle.

La Bête en elle même, était immonde, avec ses longues canines qui remplissait sa mâchoire proéminente d'où dégoulinait du sang. Une épaisse peau livide recouvrait son corps squelettique. Mais le pire était sa victime.

Les parties vitales avaient résistés, mais le reste avait été charcuté et dévoré. On pouvait même voir les os dans les endroits les plus rongés.

-C'est dégueu, lâcha Billy.

-Faut qu'on sorte les cadavres, sinon je vais vomir cette nuit, avoua Georges.

Les autres approuvèrent et les deux corps furent sortis et lancer dans une marre, laissant ces deux mauvais souvenirs être engloutis dans les eaux noires.

La nuit, ils s'installèrent dans l'église pour y dormir. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne purent fermer l'oeil avant que plusieurs heures ne passent.

Le lendemain, ils reprirent la route tôt dans la matinée, et s'enfoncèrent vers le Sud des marais, quittant sans regret la tanière de ce qu'il convenait maintenant d'appeler les frères nourriciers. Bien qu'il ne s'étit pas concerté pour savoir si ils avançaient ensemble ou non ni quelle direction prendre ils s'étaient accordés sans se parler sur le fait de sortir des marais par le Sud.

Tandis qu'ils avançaient, Brynden s'avança vers Tom et lui demanda :

-Maintenant vous allez vers où?

-Je pense qu'on a été naïf de croire qu'en Allemagne on pourrait trouver un endroit épargner, c'est la Terre entière qui a changé. Je pense plutôt qu'il faudrait nous rassembler si nous voulons survivre dans ce Nouveau Monde. On va vous suivre vers le Sud pour retrouver ce groupe de douze personnes. Et si on retrouve d'autres gens au passage, tant mieux.

Brynden fut étonné par la lucidité de ce nouveau compagnon. C'était exactement ce qu'il s'était dit dès le premier jour dans cet Autre-Monde.

Tom se tourna vers lui et lui demanda alors :

-Et eux, dit-il en indiquant Billy et Sarah, tu penses qu'il vont faire quoi maintenant?

-Je sais pas, je pense qu'ils vont nous suivre. Après tout, ils n'ont pas beaucoup d'autres options.

-On sait jamais, ils voudraient peut-être prendre une route différente de la nôtre...

-Je vois pas vers où ils pourraient se tourner. Vers le Nord, c'est des marais, à l'Ouest, vous nous avez expliqué que c'est la même chose qu'ici. Il reste soit l'Est, soit le Sud. Pour choisir, c'est simple : un groupe de douze personne se dirige vers cette région, et ils seront accompagnés de quatre compagnons de voyages pour les rejoindre.

Tom approuva, puis Brynden s'avança vers les deux concernés qui lui avouèrent qu'ils avaient bien l'intention de les suivre vers le Sud, les accompagnant dans leur périple les menant vers les amis de Charles.

Ils campèrent au bord d'un autoroute cette nuit là. Elle avait plus où moins survécu à la Tempête et partait vers le Sud, en direction de Mons ou Charleroi, d'où, d'après la carte qu'avait Tom, ils pourraient aller vers le Sud-Ouest, vers Paris, bien que le fait qu'aucune autres villes ne se trouvaient sur le chemin pour le ravitaillement inquiétait un peu Brynden, il se contenta de dire "on verra bien" en attendant qu'ils arrivent dans la moitié Sud du Pays.

Ce fut rassurant d'être assez nombreux pour s'accorder sur les tours de garde, garantissant ainsi une meilleurs protection contre de potentiels prédateurs, bien que leur groupe de six étaient moins discret.

Le lendemain, ils reprirent leur route vers le Sud, s'enfonçant dans une forêt de pin dont les arbres semblait toucher les nuages, tellement il semblait s'étirer vers l'infini des cieu. L'endroit était plutôt sombre, mais à force de rôder dans les marais, les six compagnons avaient pris l'habitude des endroits obscurs.

Puis des grognements au loin. Ils semblaient se répondre les uns aux autres. Brynden n'arrivait pas bien a identifier d'où il venait, mais il semblait relativement lointain. Il ordonna de continuer la marche mais de rester sur ses gardes, et conseilla a Georges d'armer son arbalète tandis que lui gardait sa main sur le manche de sa machette.

Le climat était froid, comme tous le temps depuis la Tempête, et cela semblait s'empirer. Brynden eut a nouveau une pensée émue. Noël était déjà passer, et il n'avait plus revu ses cousins depuis. Il aurait du passer sa soirée du vingt-quatre en leur chaleureuse compagnie, il aurait dû vivre un super réveillon de Noël, comme chaque année depuis une époque si lointaine qu'il ignorait quand elle avait commencer. Mais cela n'arriverait plus jamais. Puis il se posa une question : et les autres, que ressentait-il de cette perte horrible? Il eut un regard pour Georges. Il avait toujours gardé cet air déterminé, et parlait toujours de façon neutre, comme si rien ne c'était passé, comme si tout cela n'avait aucune importance, le tout d'une voix qui transpirait le cynisme d'un passé peu enviable. Avait-il seulement, lui, une vie a regretter?

Brynden revint brutalement à la réalité après un cri de bête sauvage, le même que ceux qu'ils avaient entendu plus tôt. Sans réfléchir, il dégaina, et vu le bruit qui survenait de derrière lui, ses compagnons avait fait de même. Le cri venait de l'Est du convoi. Mais avant qu'ils aient pu se retourner dans cette direction, un même cri identique survint de la route qui continuait vers la Sud et une silhouette apparu dans l'horizon. Brynden se retourna. Malgré l'obscurité, il en aperçut également au Nord après quelque temps. Un troisième cri sortit des ténèbres à l'Ouest du groupe. Puis ils furent encercler.

Une dizaine de silhouettes hautes et massives, mi-humaine, mi-animal, armé d'outil qui n'avait pas à la base comme utilisation le découpage de chair, pour la plupart émoussé ou rouillé (voir les deux), comme des sécateurs, des marteaux, des pelles, et Brynden remarqua même avec étonnement des barres d'aciers appartenant certainement à la base à un portail, comme celle qu'on voyait à l'entrée de bâtiment important ou tout simplement pour déboucher sur les jardins de bourgeois.

-Saloperie de mutant, fit Georges en fonçant vers un d'entre eux, qui fit de même, levant une énorme branche de bois massive en guise de gourdin.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement, Georges tira, son carreau se plantant dans la poitrine du mutant qui s'effondra sur le coup au sol. Les autres mutants poussèrent une série de cris bestiaux et se jetèrent sur le pauvre adolescent. Le premier reçu une flèche dans le bas du ventre, tandis que le second tomba au prise avec Tom, qui para un coup de barre de fer dans un choc métallique avec son épée bâtarde, avant que, dans un moulinet du poignet, il n'enfonce la pointe de sa lame dans la cuisse de la créature avant de la retirer, laissant un geyser de sang à la place. Cela arracha au monstre un immonde cri d'agonie avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol, laissant une marre de sang entouré sa dépouille.

Billy, armé d'une hache , aidait Hélène a tenir tête à un autre mutant, mais rapidement la situation de chamboula et se fut Hélène qui sauvait le pauvre garçon.

Brynden tentait de faire avancer le combat en direction de l'Est et de dégager le passage où, il avait l'impression, les mutants étaient moins nombreux et où une brèche pour fuir leur encerclement pourrait se faire le plus facilement.

La corde de son arc ne cessait de vibrer, touchant une cible sur deux. D'autres cris vinrent du Sud. Les renforts arrivaient.

-Courez, cria-t-il de toute ses forces, avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Seul George et Tom semblait se débrouiller plus ou moins au combat. Et encore. Brynden quant à lui restait à l'écart de la bataille, et ces quelques cibles touchés ne l'était pas à des points mortelles, tandis qu'Hélène et Billy protégeait tant bien que mal Sarah qui semblait ne pas du tout être prête pour le maniement d'une arme quelle qu'elle soit.

Les mutants tentèrent de les poursuivre, mais ce fut sans succès, à cause de leurs incapacités à faire avancé adroitement leurs lourdes carcasses, ce qui les rendait non seulement lent mais aussi innéficace à éviter les racines et autres qui pourraient les faire tomber.

Bien qu'ils avaient mis une certaine distance entre eux et les monstres, Brynden continuait à vouloir faire fuir son groupe. Pas tant qu'il ne serait pas épuiser. Il fallait mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et les mutants.

Ils débouchèrent sur une clairière où les arbre s'écartaient les uns des autres afin de laisser la lumière passer. Du moins la lumière grise du ciel nuageux. Tous étaient épuisés et essoufflés, et personne ne protesta, pas même Brynden, quand Tom demanda une pause.

-C'était... quoi ses... saloperies, demanda Billy aussitôt.

Toujours occupé à haleter, Georges pris son temps avant de lui répondre :

-On les a vu le premier jour. Ils étaient diviser, au début, mais comme nous, ils se sont rassembler, il semblerait. C'était des humains, avant, vu leur apparence, et leurs vêtements déchiqueté. Mais la Tempête les a mutés en espèce de monstre dégoûtant.

-On en a vu aussi, ajouta Tom, qui avait déjà récupérer son souffle. Le premier jour et il n'y en avait qu'un, mais là, on en a eu une dizaine a affronté, sans compté qu'ils étaient organisés pour la chasse.

-Effectivement, ajouta Brynden. Ils ont voulu nous prendre en sandwich, pour pas qu'on puisse fuir, et si jamais on y arriverait, il y en avait au Sud et au Nord pour nous reprendre à revers. Ça m'étonne que des bêtes à l'air si stupide puisse mettre au point des stratégies militaire si développé. C'est pas du Hannibal, mais pour des animaux incapable de parler, c'est pas mal du tout.

-On fait quoi maintenant qu'on a perdu la route, demanda cependant Sarah.

-On a une boussole, répondit Georges, on peut aller vers le Sud puis reprendre en direction de l'Ouest dans quelques kilomètres. Comme ça on rejoindra la route dans quelque temps tout en évitant les mutants. Cependant, ce sera un détour de plusieurs kilomètres, mais aussi pénible soit la vie, j'ai pas envie de finir manger par un humain à la peau de sharpei et au cerveau de poisson rouge.

Personne ne trouva d'argument pour protester ce choix, et ils se mirent en route vers le Sud.

Un peu après midi, les six compagnons décidèrent de s'arrêter sur les bords d'une rivière pour déjeuner. Ils hésitèrent à s'approvisionner en eau, mais leurs gourdes étaient pleines et leurs esprits réticents à l'idée de boire une eau si sale.

Alors qu'ils venaient de parcourir un ou deux kilomètres, ils reprirent la direction de l'Ouest, réussissant à retrouver leur route et à continuer vers le Sud. Plus ils avançaient, plus les arbres se raréfiaient, laissant la lumière percer, les nuages se faisant également plus rares. Au bout d'une heure, la forêt disparu, remplacé par de vaste prairie verdoyante. Au loin, Brynden remarqua des troupeaux, des vaches pour la plupart, ainsi que quelques moutons, paitrent parmi la campagne.

Brynden sortit les jumelles qu'il avait pris à Bruxelles et observa l'horizon.

-Je vois une forêt de feuillus, à un bon kilomètres d'ici.

Il s'apprêta à ranger ses jumelles quand il remarqua un groupe de vache se faire attaquer par ce qu'il pris tout d'abord pour un loup, avant de voir qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un chien, malgré son aspect sauvage.

Il approcha sa gueule de la patte d'une des vaches, et une pensée vint à l'esprit de Brynden : "Etonnant qu'elle ne soit pas toutes faites dévorées par un prédateur depuis le temps. Ce sont des proies faciles pour les nouveaux chasseurs".

Mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu attraper son dîner, le chien-loup reçu le coup violent d'un taureau dans le flanc le faisant voler trois mètres plus loin.

Le prédateur jeta un regard à ses proies, puis ensuite au taureau furieux qui le fixait, près à recharger, avant de repartir à toute vitesse après une courte hésitation.

Brynden sourit. La vie trouvait donc toujours son chemin, alors.

Il rangea ses jumelles dans son sac, puis continua son chemin en direction des bois au loin en compagnie de ses cinq amis. Au bout d'un vingtaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent pas loin de la cime des arbres, et passèrent à côté d'une maison de campagne plus où moins épargné par rapport au reste des bâtiments que les adolescents avaient vu depuis la Tempête. Une autre était situé plus loin, beaucoup plus endommagé en revanche.

En s'attardant sur le bâtiment, George le trouva adorable. Toute en planche de bois blanches, avec le toit pentu, les volets ouverts laissant filtrer le soleil dans la bâtisse, la terrasse sur laquelle on pouvait voir une chaise à bascule, le jardin à l'arrière avec des balançoires et un petit potager où l'on faisait pousser quelques légumes frais. Il imagina le genre de famille qui pouvait y vivre : les deux parents mariés qui ne se disputait jamais et leurs deux fillettes de sept et neuf ans, vivant paisiblement à l'écart de l'agitation une vie où le malheur n'avait pas sa place. Du moins c'était le genre de cliché qu'on était tenté d'imaginer quand on voyait la place.

Mais, alors qu'il passait le lieu de fond en comble, l'arbalétrier remarqua quelque chose d'anormal, derrière la palissade qui servait de limite aux jardins de la maison. Une proéminence de béton armé recouverte par les lierres.

-Attendez, fit George, il y a quelque chose d'anormal dans cette maison.

-Quoi, demanda Tom, un peu énerver par le fait qu'on ralentissait la marche pour une cabane de jardinier.

-Il y a un espèce de bâtiment en béton bizarre, j'aimerais bien y jeter un coup d'oeil.

-Fait vite alors, se contenta de dire Billy.

-Je t'accompagne, on sait jamais, fit Brynden.

George fut ému par son ami, puis contourna le bâtiment pour atteindre le béton qu'il avait remarqué et aperçus une grosse porte en acier blindé. Il se rapprocha encore un peu et vit que le système de fermeture de la porte avait fondu. D'un simple coup de pied il ouvrit la porte et vit un escalier s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité. Sur le côté, il remarqua un interrupteur encore intact sur lequel il appuya. Toute une série d'ampoules s'allumèrent, ouvrant la voie vers une large pièce dans laquelle ils descendirent.

-Je croyais que l'électricité ne marchait plus, fit George.

-Un générateur d'urgence, peut-être, mais pour qu'un générateur d'urgence fonctionne, faut l'activer, et ça doit avoir été fait après la Tempête, autrement il aurait été griller aussi. Donc il y a quelqu'un dans les parages, expliqua Brynden, donc, reste sur tes gardes.

George fut une fois de plus impressionner par les capacités d'analyses de son ami, puis avança vers un espèce de hall vide, mis à part trois portes blindés dont le mécanisme de fermeture était fondu, tout comme en haut. George ouvrit la porte en face de l'escalier.

Un long couloir se prolongeait dans l'obscurité, mais les deux acolytes n'eurent aucun mal à trouver un interrupteur, et l'endroit fut recouvert par la lumière. C'était une longue allée longeant des étagères remplies à ras bord de boîte de conserve encore fermé.

-Il y a assez de nourriture pour survivre des années, s'exclama Georges.

-Il y a une trappe au bout du couloir, remarqua Brynden. Je vais voir ce qu'il y a là bas, toi va vérifier les autres salles.

Malgré que l'arbalétrier ne sembla pas apprécier qu'on lui donne un ordre, il obtempéra, se dirigeant vers la salle à gauche de l'escalier.

Brynden s'avança vers le fond du couloir, arc bandé, près à décocher un tir au moindre signe d'hostilité. Arrivé au fond, il n'eut aucun mal à ouvrir la trappe, et, la peur au ventre, descendit l'échelle qui donnait accès à un niveau inférieur. Il détestait cette situation. L'obscurité l'empêchait de voir ce qu'il y avait en bas, et, dans cette position, il était vulnérable aux assauts d'une quelconque dangerosité terrée là.

Soulager d'avoir toucher le sol, il trouva rapidement l'interrupteur qui lui dévoila cette nouvelle salle : un couloir semblable à celui qu'il venait de traverser, aux étagères remplis de vivres, et une même trappe au bout du couloir. Il s'y rendit, puis arriva au niveau suivant. Le même. Celui d'après, encore le même couloir et la même trappe. Sur combien d'étages s'installaient ce garde manger géant?

Alors qu'il débouchait sur le cinquième couloir, il entendit quelque chose bouger. Il précipita sa main sur la droite de l'échelle, puis la lumière dévoila ce qu'il y avait, à quelques mètres à peine de lui.

Un garçon d'une douzaine d'année, ainsi qu'une fille âgé, d'un peu près quatorze ans, tous deux semblables par leurs épaisses chevelures blondes. Ils devaient s'être réfugier dans le Bunker après la Tempête.

La fille sortit immédiatement un couteau de cuisine à l'approche de Brynden, comprenant que le problème était son arc, il le posa à ses pieds après avoir ranger sa flèche dans son carquois, puis retira son couteau de sa ceinture et le posa juste à côté.

-Je vous veux pas de mal. Moi et mes amis on se demandait juste ce qu'il se trouvait ici.

A peine eut il parlé de ses amis que les yeux du plus jeune se mirent à briller.

-Ça veut dire qu'on est pas les seuls à avoir survécu à l'Apocalypse, demanda la plus grande, l'air incrédule, son couteau pas baisser pour autant.

-Oui, on est six dans notre groupe, et on est en train de chercher un groupe qui compte le double afin de les rejoindre.

Voulant changer de sujet, Brynden reprit :

-Pourquoi êtes vous ici exactement?

-On vous a vu arriver, de loin, et on a préféré se réfugier ici quand on a vu que vous vous rapprochiez dangereusement de notre bunker. On croyait que l'Apocalypse vous avait rendu fou, vous et tous ceux qui n'étaient pas à l'abri quand ça s'est passé.

-Mais, qu'est ce que vous foutiez dans ce bunker?

-C'est nos voisins qui l'ont commandés. C'était un couple de parano, et ils avaient peur de la fin du monde le 21/12/2012. Quand la tempête a commencé, ils ont accepté qu'on rentre dans leur Bunker, quand c'est devenu flippant, nous et nos parents. Les éclairs ont réussi à défoncer les portes et...

-Vos parents ont disparus, demanda timidement Brynden.

-Oui.

Le petit fondit un larme, tandis que la plus grande restait silencieuse.

-Je vais vous présentez aux autres, fit Brynden.

Tous se tenaient dans le salon, assis à une chaise, expliquant ce qu'ils avaient découverts à leurs amis, avant que le frère et la soeur - qui se nommaient respectivement Tommy et Manon - ne racontent leur propre histoire.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait, alors, demanda Tom après un long silence.

-C'est évident, non, dit simplement Georges, on a un Bunker à l'écart des dangers, de la nourriture en suffisance pour des années. On reste ici.


	7. Le prix de la Liberté

7\. Le prix de la Liberté

17/Avril/ 2015

-Gagner, une fois de plus.

Héléne poussa un soupir. C'était la septième fois qu'elle perdait face à Brynden aux échecs. Pourtant, d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, sa patience et sa concentration lui avait toujours permis d'établir de bonne stratégie, qui, lentement, se refermait sur son adversaire. Mais les yeux gris de son ami semblaient les capter aussitôt qu'elles étaient mise au point, et les renversai d'un coup.

-Comment fais-tu pour être aussi doué, fini-t-elle par demander.

-C'est mon père qui m'a tout appris, répondit Brynden. Il était très bons aux échecs, c'est lui qui m'a enseigner la patience, au lieu d'agir vite sans réfléchir et de se lamenter sur mes décisions quand il était trop tard. On avait exactement le physique. Quand je le regardai, je voyais à quoi j'allais ressembler plus tard et quand il me voyait, il repensait avec nostalgie à son adolescence.

Hélène avait rarement vu son ami dans cet état, et pourtant cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble, avec Tom, George, Manon et le petit Tommy, qui venait d'avoir treize ans. Elle savait si peu et tellement de choses à propos de chacun d'eux, comme en témoignait sa surprise quand Billy et Sarah avait quitté le Bunker, un an auparavant.

Billy était un super-actif, il n'aimait pas rester dans cette boîte, il se sentait renfermer, et avait vite fait de s'ennuyer. Il avait tout juste pris le temps de s'entraîner à poser des pièges pour chasser, à faire du feu et à maîtriser une arme pour se défendre qu'il avait décider de quitter cet endroit si sécurisant. Et Sarah l'avait suivi. Hélène avait appris à force de les côtoyer qu'ils se connaissaient tous deux, et qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter un ami de si longue date, seul bouée à laquelle elle pouvait se raccrocher dans ce Nouveau Monde.

-Bon, c'est pas tous ça, moi je retourne m'entraîner, dit simplement Brynden.

Il quitta la salle dite "de loisir" pour se diriger vers l'armurerie. C'est là qu'était entreposer des fusils que la Tempête avait fait fondre, et que les anciens propriétaires avaient mis là, mais également où avaient été installés les armes des jeunes survivants. L'adolescent prit son arc et son carquois et avant de traverser la pièce et d'ouvrir une autre porte.

Combien ont payé ces gens pour un complexes aussi impressionnant, se demanda une centième fois Brynden.

Il arriva dans une salle d'entraînement pour arme à feu, qu'il avait avec George et les autres (qui avaient largement eut le temps de s'entraîner avec d'autres armes que celles de prédilections) utiliser les deux dernières années.

Il n'eut pas à prendre son temps pour viser que la flèche parti se planter en plein dans le mille. Il sourit. Il s'était bien améliorer depuis tous ce temps.

Une voix dans son dos le fit sursauter :

-Deux ans sans rien pouvoir foutre que de s'entraîner, sa rend fort, hein?

Il se retourna pour apercevoir George, équipé de son arbalète, un carreau déjà prêt à être décocher.

Brynden lâcha un long soupir, avant de finalement dire :

-Ce n'était que toi. Tu m'as fichu une de ses trouilles.

George se contenta de répondra par un sourire amusé. Brynden avait appris à connaître et apprécié son ami. C'était le premier être vivant amicale qu'il avait vu après la Tempête, et quelqu'un de très sympathique. Loin d'être un idiot, il était toujours enclin à l'ironie et aux piques parfois quelque peu méchantes, mais toujours drôle pour ceux qui la comprenait. Puis, c'était quelqu'un de bien.

-Que moi? se vexa faussement l'adolescents. Je sais que je ne suis pas très grand pour mes dix-sept ans mais quand même !

-Et dire que ça fait deux ans qu'on vit dans ce Bunker en sortant une fois par semaine pour chasser, histoire de ne pas épuiser trop vite nos réserves.

Ils étaient de nombreuses fois sortie du Bunker pur chasser ou simplement se promener un peu dans les environs. Parfois, bien que plus souvent pour certains que pour d'autres, la folie avaient prises l'un ou l'autre membre du groupes d'une sortie en solitaire pour se ressourcer, arme au poing. Ils avaient vue quelques drôles créatures, bien que les mutants traînaient de moins en moins dans le secteur, certains prédateurs étranges, ou d'autres plus classique mais non moins redoutable. Il n'était pas rare qu'on revienne après un combat, à la fois terrifiant et exhaltant qui avait le mérite d'éviter aux habitants du Bunker de se ramollir, tout en restant bien plus à l'abri que la plupart des autres survivants, pensaient-ils du moins.

-Ben, il semblerait que cette mesure ait été dérisoire, fit Georges et décochant un premier carreau, qui alla se planter en plein milieu de la cible. On est bientôt à court !

-On a encore de quoi tenir quelques semaines, fit remarquer Brynden en encochant une nouvelle flèche.

-C'est sûre, mais bon, qu'est ce qu'on fera quand on aura plus rien?

Brynden ne répondit pas, et rata pour la première fois sa cible depuis longtemps.

-Nos collets ont donné de bon résultat, s'enthousiasma Tom en rentrant, les bras chargé de lapin dont certain était de taille anormale pour leurs espèces.

Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'il était parti vérifier les pièges poser deux jours plutôt, et cela faisait une heure que tout le monde dans le Bunker s'inquiétait de son retour.

-Je m'occuperai de les dépecer, indiqua George, qui était le plus insensible de tous à l'idée d'ouvrir un lapin en deux, et qui avait donc été assigné à cette tâche que les calpins sur la chasse qu'ils avaient pris avant de partir à l'aventure et l'expérience avait rendu très bon dans le domaine, bien que tous les autres eurent tout le loisir d'apprendre à le faire eux aussi en ces deux ans de survie quasi oisive. Ramène les dans la cuisine.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, tandis que George rentrait dans la pièce, jonglant avec son couteau de chasse comme avec une pomme.

L'ambiance était festive, chacun attablé mangeait son morceau de viande en se racontant des histoires ayant trait souvent à leurs anciennes vies, ayant vite fait les quelques premiers mois de détailler ce qu'ils avaient vécu depuis la Tempête qui pouvait se rapprocher d'une aventure exaltante, ou de ce qu''ils avaient aperçus au loin lors d'une balade, ou du derniers livres qu'ils avaient lus, des dernières compétences qu'ils avaient tentés de développés (toujours, pour le plupart, ayant trait à la survie, car bien qu'aucun n'est pris l'idée qu'ils puissent quitter leur sanctuaire sécurisée, ils voualient être sûre d'être paré à toutes éventualités, puis ce n'est pas comme si ils avaient quelques choses à faire), et d'autres choses encore, bien que la plupart des sujets de conversations s'aient épuisés petit à petit dans cette bulle dans laquelle il s'était enfermé pour leur sécurité, mais qui réduisait bien les choses à raconter, surtout qu'ils ne se quittaient que rarement et que par conséquent, ils n'avaient pas grand chose à raconter qu'ils n'avaient pas vécus avec les autres.

Alors qu'il n'avait même pas fini de manger, Tom posa brutalement ses couverts sur la table, afin d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

-Mes amis, je crains que dans deux semaines tout au plus, si on rationne, nous serons à court de vivre...

-Quoi ?! s'exclama Hélène.

-On peut quand même pas s'en aller, continua Manon, on va mourir si ont sort dehors !

-Faudra bien, apparemment, coupa Brynden d'une voix calme.

-Mais t'es cinglé, comment on va faire pour survivre, les gens qui sont resté à la surface on dut rafler toute la nourriture ! s'énerva Manon.

-Justement. Les gens là haut, ils ont dû trouver une solution pour survivre ! Ils ont dû s'organiser pour produire de la nourriture, après la disparition des réserves dans les magasins, pour se défendre contre toutes les bêtes dangereuses qui rôdent dehors ! Vous ne vous êtes jamais posé la question ces deux dernières années ?

Personne n'osa dire un mot. Il était vrai que, en deux ans, ils ne s'étaient pas demandé une seul fois comment ceux qui n'avaient pas un Bunker sous la main avait survécu. Peut-être, avant de se résoudre trop vite en se disant qu'ils étaient probablement tous morts, ou du moins éparpillé, par si par là, survivant difficilement dans une misère digne d'un film post-apocalypse sorti tout droit des peurs de la guerre froide.

-On devrait organiser notre départ. On se le dit depuis deux ans qu'au bout d'un moment faudrait qu'on quitte cette endroit, faute de nourriture, c'est même pour ça qu'on s'entraîne, non? Et ce moment est arrivé, où nous devons sortir le nez de cette tanière pour de bon.

-Quand est ce qu'on fixe le départ ? demanda finalement Hélène.

-Une semaine, le temps qu'on se prépare et qu'on se dise où il faut allez si l'ont veut trouver la civilisation, proposa Tom. Ça nous laissera aussi des réserves de nourritures pour le voyage.

Ainsi se déroula la semaine qui suivit, le petit groupe prépara ses réserves de nourritures, ses armes, son matériels et un itinéraire qui passait par plusieurs grandes villes pour le ravitaillement, et car il se disait que c'est là bas que les survivants avaient le plus de chances de s'être rassembler en communauté si ils l'avaient fait, étant donné la haute population de ces lieux et par conséquence les chances d'y trouver des gens n'ayant pas été vaporisés par les éclairs bleus. Ils revirent aussi rapidement certaines de leurs aptitudes utiles (allumés un feu, se défendre avec telle ou telle arme, dépecer des animaux, revoir vite fait leurs encyclopédies sur les champignons et baies comestibles et le temps de cuisson dont à besoin l'eau pour être purfier, etc...), afin de mettre toutes les chances de leurs côtés pour la grande aventure qui les attendaient.

Ce fut après la plus intense et courte des semaines qu'ils avaient vécus depuis fort longtemps que les six habitants du Bunker se rassemblèrent dans le hall d'entrée de celui ci. Les portes des différentes salles om ils avaient passés les deux derniers années étaient fermées, et il y avait fort à pariés qu'ils ne les reverraient jamais. Le hall était silencieux, personnes ne disait mots, habillés de vêtement confortable mais pas trop épais (ils étaiente au printemps et n'en avaient pas besoin), qui ne les gêneraient point dans leurs mouvements et seraient pratique pour de potentiels actvités physiques, tout en restant discret, tout en couleur vertes sombres. Chacun avait mis de côté une tenue plus chaude ou quelques choses de plus esthétique que pratiques, tenant du style qu'ils aiamaient arborés dans leurs anciennes vies en espérant qu'il leur serait utile un de ces jours, excepté Brynden qui n'avait jamais porté des vêtements que pour leur côté pratique. Chacun avait pris son arme de prédilection ainsi qu'un coûteau de chasse. Tom et Hélène une épée bâtarde, Brynden un arc et une machette, George une arbalète (il se contenterait du coûteau en cas de combat au corps à corps), Manon un hachette et Tommy avait longuement hésité avant de prendre un arc et une épée, bien plus chevalresque bonnes réserves étaient rassemblés dans leurs sacs, avec bombonne de gaz et sac de couchages. Ils étaient parés.

Une escalier se plongeait vers les hauteurs dans l'obscurité, débouchant sur une épaisse porte blindée et vérouillée, recouverte à l'extérieur par la végétation pour camoufler leurs antres fortifiées.

Brynden avança en premier vers les marches menant à l'extérieur en faisant raisonné ses pas sur le linoléum de la pièce, avant de dire :

-C'est le moment de quitter cette endroit. Et de nous confronter au Monde extérieur.

Puis il s'engagea dans l'obscurité. Les autres suivirnet sans rien ajouter.

C'est par un après midi pluvieux et gris que nos jeunes aventuriers prennent la route en direction de l'Est, suivant l'autoroute qui traversait la campagne.

Le route de béton était désormais entièrement verte de par la présence de mousse sur le sol qui s'était développer. Elle filait vers le Sud, avant de faire un virage à quatre-vingt-dix degrés plus au Sud en direction de l'Est du pays vers l'Allemagne.

Tom remit sa capuche en maugréant.

"Ça commence bien" pensa-t-il.

Ils descendirent la route pour s'enfoncer dans une épaisse forêt de feuillu, que, deux ans plus tôt, ils auraient dû emprunter à l'exception de Tommy et Manon.

Le feuillage permis au groupe de se protéger un peu mieux de l'eau , mais pas assez pour leur permettre d'enlever leurs capuches. Malgré le mois d'avril et par conséquent le printemps, il faisait tout de même plus froid qu'il ne s'y attendait et le vent soufflait à travers les arbres, comme si le printemps n'était qu'un automne un peu plus doux.

Bien que le temps ne fut guère très agréable pour les adolescents qui avait passé deux ans au chaud dans leur Bunker, la journée se déroula sans aucun accroc, bien que Manon et Tommy, qui n'était pas une seule fois sorti de leur abri, se plaignirent beaucoup du climat, mais les autres membres du convoi qui savaient sur quoi on pouvait tomber dans ce nouveau monde, était plutôt heureux du déroulement de la journé, préférant mille fois vivre dans le froid et la pluie que de se faire à nouveau attaquer par ses immondes bestioles qu'ils avaient affronter à maintes reprises.

Ils levèrent le camp en bord de route et allumèrent un feu très léger pour ne pas manger froid et installèrent un tour de garde, qui ne servit finalement à rien, car aucun danger ne pointa le bout de son nez cette nuit là.

Le lendemain, la petite troupe repris son chemin vers le Sud. Le soleil ne se montrait pas, cacher par les nuages, mais pas l'ombre d'un goutte de pluie.

-Ça va, demanda Brynden a Manon, qui n'était sortie du Bunker que rarement depuis la Tempête, et qui semblait dépaysé par le sentier.

-Ou... oui. C'est juste, que j'ai vécu ici toute mon enfance. Je me souviens des champs qui s'étendait à perde de vue, des maisons en bord de route, des voitures qui passaient... C'est plus du tout comme avant... Ça fait un choc.

-Moi aussi, ça a fait un choc, quand j'ai vu ma ville recouverte par la végétation. C'est vrai que j'avais toujours trouvé qu'elle était un peu grise et avait besoin de plus d'espace vert, mais là...

Brynden réussi à lui faire décrocher un sourire, mais ce fut le seul de la journée.

Tommy, quant à lui, semblait se prendre pour un aventurier, parcourant la voie fièrement, en observant la nature environnante avec admiration. Tom, regardait l'horizon avec un air si déterminé que George singeait son visage qui en devenait ridicule. Hélène, quant à elle, affichait un air neutre, qui voulait dire, comme chacun l'avait compris en deux ans de vie commune, qu'elle était plongé dans ses pensées. Certainement quelques questionnements à propos de ce monde qui revenait à la surface.

Le convoi continuait sa route. Le soleil s'était enfin arrêté de jouer à cache-cache, quand d'étranges silhouettes apparurent au loin.

Ce n'était d'abord que de simple point noire à l'horizon, mais les formes devinrent des formes plus distinctes, celles de cavaliers.

Chacun l'avait remarqué quand Tom demanda :

-Qui sont ces cavaliers qui viennent du Sud. Amis ou ennemis?

-Dans un monde où tous le monde est en danger, ils ont dû se serrer les coudes entre humains, non? demanda naïvement Manon.

-Vaut mieux envisager la pire solution, au moins on est jamais déçus, répliqua cyniquement George.

-On peut se planquer sur le bas coté et voir si ils sont hostiles quand ils passent. Si c'est le cas, on reste à couvert, si ce n'est pas le cas, on leur demande de l'aide et des renseignements sur ce qu'il s'est passé pendant qu'on était enfuis sous terre, proposa Brynden.

Il n'y eu même pas besoin de demander l'avis de chaque membres du groupe, ni que quelqu'un n'intervienne pour que tout le monde aille se cacher dans les fourrées.

Malgré que de loin, ils avaient l'impression que le groupe de cavaliers n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, maintenant qu'ils restaient là, accroupis sans pouvoir dire un mot, l'attente semblait devenir insoutenable.

Puis ils arrivèrent. Des hommes. Adultes.

Ils étaient tous monter sur des chevaux, il portait des heaumes sans visières, des plastrons en écailles et des haubert de maille dont on voyait les manches dépassés d'en dessous de leur cuirasse. Il partait également des ceintures auxquelles étaient attachés des épées, des haches ou des masses, en fonction de l'homme en question.

Leur leader, un homme de grande taille bâti comme un taureau et au regard sévère conduisait le convoi. Il devait être officier, car son armure était entièrement de plate, comme celle celles des chevaliers de la fin du Moyen-Âge, et il portait une surcote bleue frappée d'un aigle noire.

Mais ce n'était pas ses hommes armés, habillé telle des guerriers moyenâgeux qui était les plus effrayant, c'était leur cargaison.

Plusieurs enfants, vêtu de haillons, les pieds et les poignets liés par une épaisse corde grossièrement tisser.

Il devait bien y en avoir une dizaine, avançant telles les esclaves de l'antiquité romaines.

-La ville est encore loin, chef, demanda un des soldats situés au fond du convoi.

-Quand on est obligé de supporté la compagnie de vermines comme celle-là, oui ! s'exclama le chef du convoi en crachant à terre.

-Je me demanda comment ces marchands d'esclaves ont pu faire pour franchir l'interdit de l'impératrice sur autant de kilomètres, avoua un des gardes du convoi.

-Moi aussi. L'Impératrice a été claire : la présence d'êtres de cette race est interdite, même si ils sont utilisés en tant qu'esclaves. Cette vermine doit être exterminé au plus vite ! approuva un autre garde.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, fit le chef du convoi avec un sourire peu engageant. Dès que nous atteindrons la ville, nous pourrons enfin prendre part aux sacrifices de ces parasites.

Brynden failli s'écrouler sous le poids des questions. Quelle était cette histoire de race? Les gardes du convoi et les enfants enchaîner n'avaient aucune différence physique, hormis celle d'un enfant à un adulte, que de tous temps on toléra, même eu plus sombre des périodes racistes du Monde. Alors pourquoi parlait-il de "race"?

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait, demanda Tommy.

-On va sauvé ces innocents, répondit Tom.

-Attends, quoi...

Mais Brynden n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, déjà Tom s'était envolé des fourrées, plantant dans le dos de l'un des hommes du convoi son épée. Le râle d'agonie qu'il poussa alerta les cinq autres soldats du convoi, mais la seconde victime de Tom n'eu pas le temps de se préparer au second coup qui lui transperça la gorge, qui était à découvert, sans protection d'une armure.

Les quatre gardes qui restait décidèrent de charger en direction de Tom. Ne réfléchissant même plus, Héléna et George sortirent des fourrées.

Ce dernier, décocha un carreau avec son arbalète en direction d'un des gardes. Le projectile transperça sans difficulté l'armure du soldat, dont le cheval continua sa route tout droit, tandis que le corps de son propriétaire.

Héléna chargea en direction de l'autre cavalier. Avant que ce dernier ne puisse réfléchir à cette attaque, la jeune guerrière porta à son adversaire un coup d'estoc, qui, en plus d'être la principal faiblesse des armures d'écailles, avait sa force amplifié par la charge du cheval ennemis.

Héléna dut lâcher l'épée presque entièrement enfoncé dans le corps du soldat adverse, qui continua sa route à cheval pendant encore quelques secondes avant de finir échouer sur le sol, tandis que sa monture dévalait en direction du Sud.

Pendant qu'il agonisait, Héléna pris conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle venait de tuer un homme. Et cet idée lui donna la nausée.

Seules deux cavaliers réussirent donc à passer sans se faire massacrer. L'un d'entre eux attaqua Tom. Son coup d'épée fut finalement esquivé par Tom qui s'abaissa, ratant de peu de se faire trancher la tête.

Plus que deux, mais désormais, il ne bénéficiait plus de l'effet de surprise. Brynden était resté caché dans les fourrées. Il restait deux soldats, un recouvert d'une armure de plate, l'autre, quant à lui, couvert d'armure à part au visage. C'était là qu'il fallait visé.

Brynden surgit des hautes herbes, arc bandé, décochant une flèche en direction du cavalier, qui venait d'essayer de tuer Tom.

Cependant, au moment où il décocha sa flèche, il sut que la trajectoire était raté, ayant lâché la corde au moment même où il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour ajuster parfaitement son tir.

La flèche finit dans le haut du plastron du cavalier, qui, malgré qu'un peu sonné par l'impact du projectile contre son armure, fut très content de ne pas finir une flèche planté dans la gorge.

Dans la rage d'avoir raté son coup, Brynden orienta précipitamment sa main en direction de son carquois, sans se rendre compte qu'il encochait quatre flèches au lieu d'une, et tira si violemment sur la corde qu'elle émit un craquement.

Quant il lâcha la corde, l'air siffla jusqu'à ce que chaque flèche se plantent dans un endroit différent : une dans le visage, une autre dans la gorge, et les deux autres dans le ventre où la force de tir de Brynden avait été telle qu'elles avaient traversés la couche de l'armure.

Le corps du cavalier bascula, tandis que le cheval apeurer pris sa course en direction du Nord, passant près du dernier cavalier qu'il faillit percuter de plein fouet.

Il fixa les quatre adolescents du regard, avant de se mettre à cavaler en direction du Nord, laissant sa cargaison d'enfant enchaîné derrière lui.

Dans un dernier tir désespérer, George envoya un carreau d'arbalète, qui partit à côté de sa cible.

-Il faut qu'on s'en aille, avant qu'il n'arrive avec les renfort, ordonna Brynden.

-Au Sud, demanda Manon, qui venait de sortir des fourrées, trop apeuré par le combat dont elle n'avait jamais fait expérience comme son frère d'ailleurs.

-Non, on trace vers l'Est à travers la forêt, réexpliqua-t-il. Il faut le semer avant qu'il ne revienne avec une armée.

-Et on fait quoi d'eux, demanda George en indiquant les enfants qui les regardait avec espoir.

-On les emmène, répondit naturellement Tom.

Sans demander quoi que ce soit, il s'avança en direction d'un des enfants attachés et trancha rapidement ses liens. Il fut rejoint par les autres, tous au moins équiper d'un couteau de chasse, et en moins d'une minute, ils avaient libérer tout le monde.

Ils les suivirent sans discuter quand ceux-ci s'enfoncèrent dans les bois.

Tandis qu'ils avançaient, Tom ne put s'empêcher de s'avancer en direction du plus vieux du groupe, d'un peu près seize ans, pour lui demander :

-Où vous emmenaient-t-ils?

Le jeune garçon ne sembla pas comprendre, et dit quelque chose dans une langue qui ressemblait à de l'Italien.

Le jeune garçon décida donc de demander quelque chose en Anglais - devenu fort approximatif après deux ans sans le parler - au cas où celui-ci comprendrait cette langue tant parler dans le Monde, mais il répondit de façon déconstruite avec un fort accent, ce qui rendait presque impossible la compréhension.

-Et merde, ils parlent pas français, annonça-t-il aux autres.

-Quelle langue parle-t-il, alors? demanda Hélène.

-Espagnol ou Italien, je sais pas trop. J'ai essayé de leur parlé en Anglais, mais je comprends pas ce qu'ils disent. Ça prendrait une heure de leur demander leurs noms.

-Tant pis, on les garde quand même, on essayera de communiquer quand on aura un peu de temps pour s'y consacrer. Genre ce soir quand on montera le camp. L'italien, l'espagnol et le français sont des langues latines, on comprendra certainement une partie de ce qu'ils nous raconteront, répondit Brynden.

Ils continuèrent leurs marches en direction de l'Est, avec les sept anciens prisonniers sans trop s'attarder sur eux.

Quand ils montèrent le camp, ils furent aidé par les affranchis, qui, les voyant s'afférer, ne purent résister à l'envie d'aider leur sauveur.

Tandis qu'ils leurs donnaient à manger, ils furent assaillis de merci, avant d'essayer de se comprendre avec les adolescents.

En trois jours, ils purent comprendre, qu'après la Tempête, ils avaient former une petite communauté en Italie, mais que des adultes étaient venu les chercher pour les réduire en esclavage. Ensuite, leur maître avait essayé de les vendre dans le "Royaume du Nord" où les enfants étaient interdit et juste tuer, mais ils s'étaient fait arrêter par des soldats, leur maître tuer, et eux condamner à mourir en place public.

Cependant, ils n'avaient pas pu expliquer quelle était cette histoire de Royaume du Nord, et bien d'autres questions qui tournaient autour de la tête des six autres voyageurs.

Ce soir là, Hélène pris le premier tour de garde, et quand, tard dans la nuit, Brynden se réveilla, il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander d'une voix fatiguée :

-J'étais pas censé te relayer?

-Si mais j'arrivais pas à dormir. Alors autant te fare profiter de mon insomnie.

-C'est l'homme que tu as tué tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas.

Elle hocha de la tête. Le feu nimbait son visage ovale necadré de cheveux blonds d'une lueur orangée, et dans ses yeux brillait les le reflet des flammes au centre du campement. Ils étaient maintenant treize et quitte à être repérable autant rester bien aux chauds. Les pauvres anciens prisonniers devaient se contenter du sol, mais préférais ça à la condamnation à mort.

-Je peux pas croire que j'ai..fait ce que j'ai fait.

-Il ne nous laissait pas le choix, on devait se défendre contre eux, on devait librére ces pauvres enfants de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire tuer. Ils ont de comettre des actes horribles, et dans un combat, on a pas vraiment l'occasion de se contenter de les désarmés et de les livrer à la justice, vu ton ragard horrifié. Non il ne méritait pas la peine de mort mais quand des flics n'arrivent pas à arrêter ben il se retrouve en train de tirer dessus, car ils ne se montrent pas coopératif...Bref, on a agit comme il le fallait, en égitime défense et de façon juste. On a rien à se reprocher.

Hélène se sentait moyennement convaincue, mais saluait la gentillesse de son compagnon à vouloir la rassurer.

-Va te coucher je prends mon tour de garde.

-Non je...

-Faudra marcher demain, si tu t'endors sur la route ce sera compliqué. Allais, dodo !

Elle essaye de protester mais elle se rendit à l'évidence devant l'insistance de son ami et fini par aller se coucher, rêvant du sang de ses victimes se répendant sur elle dans des tsunamis pourpres qui l'emportaient au loin, la noyant et comprimant son corps.

Le lendemain matin, c'est la tête pleine de question que le convoi avançait en direction de l'Est. Ils finirent par rejoindre une autoroute couverte de mousse, qui barrait leurs passages, quand soudain des bruits se firent entendre à l'Ouest, derrière eux. Ceux de sabots qui frappaient violemment le sol, ainsi que des hennissements et même des jappements de chiens.

Une meute d'une vingtaine de soldats montés, accompagnés de quatre limiers avançaient en leur direction, armes déjà dégainer. Tous reconnurent l'armure de plate et le tabar bleu de l'officier en charge du convoi qu'ils avaient attaquer quelques jours plu tôt.

Plus qu'une cinquantaine de mètres.

Cette fois-ci, Brynden avait eu tous le temps d'ajuster son tir, et la flèche partir se planter en plein dans le visage de sa cible. Il fut suivi par George, dont le carreau se figea en plein dans le coeur d'un cavalier en transperçant son armure d'écailles.

L'adolescent enchaîna avec un second trait qui eu le même effet que le premier. Il encochait un troisième tandis que George faisait sa seconde victime. Décidément, celui là était rapide. l'archer décocha sa troisième flèche, qui fit mouche.

Comprenant qu'encocher une quatrième flèche serait inutile, Brynden dégaina sa machette, prêt à s'attaquer au corps à corps.

Un premier guerrier arriva au niveau de Tom, qui d'un seul coup d'épée bien placé, coupa net la patte de la pauvre bête qui tomba au sol en écrasant son cavalier sous son poids.

Le second tenta d'attaquer George, qui esquiva sans difficulté le coup, avant de lancer son couteau de chasse en direction d'un autre cavalier qui fonçait droit sur Brynden. Celui-ci s'enfonça dans le poitrail du cheval qui s'effondra au sol, rendant son cavalier vulnérable.

Brynden s'avança vers lui, tenant férocement sa machette dans la main, et leva sa lame en direction du soldat au sol, puis hésita. Allait-il tuer cette homme de sang-froid?

Pendant que son agresseur perdait son temps à réfléchir à si il allait le tuer, le garde dirigea sa main en direction de son épée, mais Brynden lui fendit le visage d'un coup, au moment où il vit ses doigts se poser sur la poignée de l'armes.

Les autres cavaliers, qui comprirent que leurs chevaux leurs étaient inutiles armés de glaives trop court pour atteindre leurs cibles depuis leurs selles, descendirent de leurs montures. Il devait en rester une quinzaine. Ils étaient bien trop nombreux, et malgré l'aide des nouveaux venus qui avaient pris les armes sur les cadavres de la première patrouille et sur ceux qui venaient de tomber, ils étaient en sous effectifs et Brynden comptait moyennement sur leurs talents. Ils l'avaient prévenus : ils ne savaint pas très bien se battre, et Tommy et Manon, bien que se défendant après toutes ces années d'entraînement, n'en était pas moins inexpérimenté et timoré.

C'est alors que des hurlements se firent entendre, derrière le front de combattant. Une trentaine de soldats en armures chargeait en hurlant en direction des adultes, mené par un homme en armure de plate et au tabar brun frappé d'un ours blanc.

Comprenant que ce régiment n'était pas contre eux, mes avec eux, Héléna, Tom, Brynden et George les rejoignirent en chargeant droit vers les soldats.

Brynden en repéra un ayant l'air particulièrement troublé par la situation, et en profita pour lui sauter à la gorge : mais au dernier moment, le novice sembla prendre conscience de la situation, et lança un coup circulaire en direction de son adversaire avec son épée.

Alors que l'archer se sentait condamné, il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. Le temps sembla se ralentir. Le glaive avançait au ralenti en sa direction. Un seul mouvement à faire, et il évitait le coup. Et il le fit.

Il recula d'un coup son corps de la zone de frappe de son ennemis, et le coup parti en l'air. Le jeune garçon n'en attendit pas moins pour placer un coup de machette au visage du garde, sur lequel il dessina le sourire de l'ange sur la joue gauche.

Rageusement, son adversaire lui asséna un violent coup à l'arrière du crâne avec la poignée de son épée.

L'adolescent tomba, à genou, puis s'effondra finalement au sol. La dernière vision qu'il eut avant de sombrer dans le noire, fut l'image du soldat qu'il avait stupidement attaqué levant son glaive, près à l'abattre en sa direction.


	8. Civilisation 20

8\. Civilisation 2.0

Brynden ouvrit peu à peu les yeux. Il était dans un chambre, avec de grandes fenêtres par lesquels entraient la lumière. Le plafond était haut et de pierre. Plusieurs autres lits, vides, était installés dans la longue pièce. Il avait à se droite une table de chevet, avec une carafe d'eau remplie ainsi qu'un verre. Une lampe à huile y était également posé, mais éteinte, compte tenu du fait qu'il faisait jour dehors.

Exceptéde lui, la pièce était vide de toutes présences humains. Il avait les muscles en cotons, mais réussi tout de moins à saisir un verre d'eau qu'il bu d'une traite, avant de se recoucher et d'analyser la pièce plus en détails.

L'entrée se faisait par une grande porte en bois massive, au dessus de laquelle était aménagé une alcôve dans laquelle se tenait une gargouille, comme celle dans les cathédrales gothiques.

Dehors, Brynden ne discernait qu'au loin le haut de lointaines collines recouvertes par la végétation, ce qui le laissa supposer qu'il était en hauteur.

Depuis son réveil, le jeune garçon souffrait d'un mal de tête qui le ralentit dans ses réflexions, laissant les minutes passés quand finalement, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

Un jeune homme, d'environ seize ou dix-sept ans, s'avança en ça direction. Il était vêtu d'un habillage de laine, au motif semblable à ceux du tweed écossais, en simplifier.

Il s'assit à côté de Brynden, lui servis un verre d'eau en lui demandant :

-Vous allez bien?

-Un peu mal à la tête, sinon...

-Je vais faire venir de quoi manger, attendez moi.

Ainsi il repartit, comme il était venu, et revint, un plateau de nourriture avec lui.

Dessus était disposé un grand nombre de fruits de tailles disproportionnés mais à l'aspect plutôt engageant, ainsi qu'une assiette de galettes de blés. Il mangaa le tout assez vite, son estomac criant famine, tout en posant des questions à son sauveur.

-Qui êtes vous?

-Je suis Druide. Rien a voir avec les titres religieux, en gros, j'étudies les sciences, et je m'occupe de la médecine, notamment. C'est pour ça que je m'occupe de vous. Si vous vous demandez où vous êtes, vous êtes sur ce qui fût le plateau de la Hesbaye, en Belgique. Le château dans lequel vous vous trouvez à été fondé par un grand industriel. Lors de la Tempête, il est passé entre les mains de son fils, qui a regroupé des gens ici, afin de les mettre en sécurité par rapport aux prédateurs qui rôdaient dehors. Il a organisé le communauté, en organisant des raid vers les villes abandonnées pour y prendre de quoi manger ainsi que d'autres ressources. Les gens rejoignaient le site en masse, ce qui poussa la communauté à créer des bâtiments à l'extérieur du château, où il n'y avait plus assez de place, ainsi qu'à créer des champs, la demande de nourriture augmentant en même temps que la population tandis que les ressources alimentaires diminuaient. Les gens venaient de plus en plus nombreux pour rejoindre cette ville si bien organisés.

-Et aujourd'hui, vous êtes combien? demanda Brynden.

-Aux alentours des huit-mille habitants, je pense.

-Huit-mille, répéta l'adolescent, incrédule.

-Oui. Tous ceux qui ont survécus à la Tempête sur un périmètre assez vaste ont rejoins notre ville. Il y en a d'autres, vous savez. Une ici, trois en France, quatre en Allemagne, trois en Grande Bretagne, une au Pays-Bas... La plus peuplé ce trouve en Angleterre, le Long de la Tamise et comptabilise près de dix-milles habitants. Mais certaine sont beaucoup moins peuplé, comme sur cette île à l'Ouest de l'Ecosse, où ils sont autour des quatre-mille.

-Il n'y a pas de petite communauté? demanda Brynden. Quelques centaines, par exemple?

-Non, elle serait voué à disparaître.

-Pourquoi? demanda Brynden.

-Je ne préfère pas en parler maintenant, désolé, fit le Druide, l'air gêné.

Bien qu'il eut envie de ré-enchérir, Brynden se tut et compris qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister si il voulait entretenir de bon rapport avec cette communauté.

-Comment vous organisez vous?

-Nous nous répartissons les tâches de manière équitable, il n'y a qua trois tâches que nous ne pouvons pas tous mener : la garde, car il faut être en bonne condition physique et prêt au combat, la chasse, car il chasser est un art que peu savent maîtriser, et le druidisme, comme moi. Il faut avoir une bonne culture générale et une calligraphie pas trop mauvaise. Nous lisons des livres, prenons des notes, cnservons les savoirs accumulés au cours de cinq mille ans d'histoire humaine, essayons de découvrir des choses afin d'améliorer la vie de la communauté, concernant le nouveau Monde, notamment avec la médecine. Nous avons notre propre potager médicinale, avec des plantes pour soigner les plaies et les maladies, bref, tout un tas de petite chose utile. Cependant, être un chasseur, un druide ou un garde ne nous abstient pas des tâches de tous les jours. Un garde passera trois jours sur les murailles à monter la garde, et trois jours à faire des tâches banales, comme n'importe quelle citoyen. Pareil pour les chasseurs et même pour nous les druides ! Bien sûre, quelqu'un qui ne fait pas partie d'un de ses trois corps aura plus de tâches banales...

-Qu'est ce que vous entendez par "tâche banale"?

-Rénover les infrastructure, s'occuper des travaux agricoles, aller faire paître les troupeaux de bétails, entretenir le château et les maisons dortoirs qui sont à l'extérieur, coudre ou recoudre les vêtements. Un druide à deux jours à consacrer à ses tâches là, un garde et un chasseur, trois, et quelqu'un qui ne fait ni l'un, ni l'autre, six. Un chasseur passera trois jours à sa tâches, la chasse, pareil pour un garde qui montera la garde trois jours par semaine, et un druide sera dans l'exercice de ses fonctions quatre jours par semaine. Un jour de congés est imposer, mais pas le même pour tout le monde, car il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse tourner la société pendant que d'autres se tournent les pouces ! Bien sûre, quelque soit notre groupe, on peut en changer, du moment qu'on a les qualités nécessaires pour le rejoindre, et quel qu'il soit, nous avons tous la même récompense pour nos efforts : une journée de repos, la sécurité, de la nourriture et un lit chaud et confortable.

Brynden aimait bien cette société. Dans un premier temps, quand on lui parlait de Druides, de Gardes et de Chasseurs, il avait penser qu'il s'agissait de caste sociale, mais apparemment, on pouvait changer si l'on voulait, et on était pas mieux lotis dans telle ou telle autre catégories.

-Autrement, qui dirige la ville?

-Un conseil, élu une fois par an. Il est composé de treize personnes. C'est Nicolas qui a insisté pour mettre ce système en place. Les premiers mois, il gouvernait seul, mais vu que personne ne l'avait placé "à la tête de l'état" et qu'il avait les plein pouvoir, il se les a limité en créant ce conseil démocratique.

-Nicolas, c'est le fils de l'ancien propriétaire du château, demanda Brynden, presque sûre de la réponse.

-En effet. C'est un garçon intelligent et sage, qui a grandement contribué à ce que tous ça soit mis au point.

-Pourrais je le rencontrer?

-Certainement, il est passionné par ton histoire et celle de tes amis ! s'exclama le druide.

D'un coup, le souvenir de pourquoi il était dans le coma lui revient. Ils s'étaient mis à parler de cette nouvelle société qui naissait et il en avait presque totalement oublié les questions qui lui était venu en premier a la tête.

-Et mes amis, ils vont bien?

-Ils sont en voie d'intégration. Quant aux enfants que vous aviez libérer des soldats, on a réussi à communiquer avec eux, grâce à un habitant de la cité bilingue, et eux aussi, sont en train de gagner une place dans notre ville.

-Et depuis combien de temps suis-je dans le coma?

-Quatre jours.

Ce fut un soulagement pour Brynden, qui, pendant un instant, s'était vu dans le coma pendant cinq mois d'affilés.

-Vous êtes un peu faible, mais dans peu de temps, vous serez de nouveau sur pied. Il vous faut juste un peu de repos et bien manger.

Le druide se leva, reprenant le plateau qu'il avait emmené quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Comment vous appelez-vous, demanda Brynden, avant qu'il ne franchisse la pas de la porte en bois.

-François, répondit-il avant de laisser le comateux dans sa pièce avec ses questions, jusqu'à ce qu'à force d'ennuie et de fatigue il ne sombre dans le sommeil.

-Hey, réveille toi, Brynden, il est l'heure d'aller à l'école.

Brynden ouvrit les yeux, discernant mieux, penché sur lui, le visage maigre de George.

-C'était méchant, le réprimanda Hélène.

-Si on a plus le droit de rire, je me suicide tout de suite, répondit George.

Brynden jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui.

Tom, Manon, Tommy, Hélène et George l'entourait, content de revoir leur ami qu'ils avaient cru parti pour de long mois de coma.

-Alors, ça va la vie ? demanda Brynden.

-Ouep. J'ai rejoins les chasseurs, Tom et Héléna les gardes, quant aux autres, ils sont devenu de misérables plèbéiens ! s'exclama George.

-Hey, s'indigna faussement Manon.

-On est toujours en formation, mais on pense que vu qu'on a déjà pas mal de rudiments, on aura pas à attendre des mois pour atteindre un niveau "professionnelle", expliqua Tom en faisant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

-Autrement, c'est comment à l'extérieur?

-Il nous ont mis dans des espèces de maison pourrie en bois et en bouse ! d'indigna George.

-Et en vrai?

-C'est plutôt confortable. En plus, malgré ce qu'on pourrait croire, on sort pas de chaque repas le ventre encore vide à cause du rationnement. On s'est arrangé pour avoir notre jour de congé hebdomadaire le même jour, mercredi, et on partage notre chambre avec des gens plutôt sympa.

François, toujours en charge de son patient, passa comme une ombre pendant la discussion du petit groupe d'ami, et posa un plateau sur les genoux de Brynden, qui mangea tandis que ses amis racontaient des anecdotes sur la vie dans cette communauté.

-C'est vrai qu'après deux ans enfermé dans ce maudit Bunker, ça fait du bien de respirer à nouveau de l'air frais et de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, conclut Manon.

-Dit tout de suite que t'en a marre de nous, fit George.

-Je suis désolé d'interrompre vos retrouvailles, coupa François, mais je pense qu'il est temps pour mon patient d'aller se dégourdir les jambes.

Le duide aida son jeune patient à sortir de son lit, et le laissa s'appuyer sur son épaule tandis qu'il traversait les couloirs du château.

Il était large. Des portes torches étaient installés sur le côté droit, éteint. Des portes s'allignaient sur leurs gauches tandis que de larges vitraux laissaient des lumières colorés pénétrés le couloir.

Brynden croisa quelques pans qu'il salua poliment, mais certain ne semblaient pas comprendre ce qu'il disait.

-Certains des gens qui vivent ici sont germanophone ou néerlandophone, donc il est normal qu'il ne te comprenne pas toujours. La plupart essaye d'apprendre le Français, vu que les francophones sont majoritaires, mais c'est souvent difficile pour eux.

-Comment ce fait-il que les francophones soient majoritaire? demanda Brynden. En Belgique, la tendance penche plutôt en direction des néerlandophones !

-Tu oublies une chose : la plupart de nos habitants viennent du Nord de la France, et fuis... quelque chose...

-Quoi? demanda Brynden.

-Nicolas veux te rencontrer ce soir. Il t'expliquera tous cela quand il te verra.

-Très bien. Je me montrerais patient.

Ainsi, ils continuèrent à marcher pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à une tour carrée. Ils montèrent un escalier en colimaçon et se retrouvèrent au sommet de la tour du château. Un garde y était perché. Il devait avoir dix-sept ans, portait un tabard entièrment noir, sans blason, tel un membre de la Garde de Nuit, par dessus un haubert de maille, et une épée attaché à la ceinture, appuyé sur une pique qu'il serrait dans sa main droite. Une bouclier en bois rond était attaché dans son dos. Il se tourna en direction du druide et de son patient, puis, comprenant que ce n'était rien d'urgent, tourna son regard en direction du Sud.

En contrebas s'étendait la ville. Plusieurs petits bâtiments s'étendaient, ainsi que des bâtiments plus grands semblables à des hangars, le tout ceint d'une muraille de pierre. La porte donnait sur de vastes champs, de pâturages et de vergers. Plusieurs tours en bois s'élevait à l'extérieur des murs de la ville.

-Nous avons terminé la muraille il y de cela un peu près deux mois. Les petites maisons servant de dortoirs. Les Grand bâtiments sont des thermes, des granges, des boxes pour animaux ou des ateliers d'artisanat. Les champs sont protégés, les gardes vérifie qu'aucun danger ne s'approche des gens qui y travaillent. Leur vision ne peut pas porter jusqu'au bout des champs, c'est pourquoi nous avons construits quelques tours en bois là où nous perdons les cultures de vues, afin que de monter la garde. En cas d'attaque, les gardes sonnent du cor et tous les gens à l'extérieur des murailles viennent s'y réfugier en attendant que l'on sonne du corps à nouveau deux fois, pour signaler que le danger s'en est allé. Il y a des forêts plus à l'Est, pour y pratiquer la chasse.

-C'est... c'est magnifique, fit Brynden, ému. Vous avez réussi à bâtir tous ça en deux ans !

-Nous même sommes étonnés des efforts que nous avons pu fournir pour fonder ce petit paradis, avoua François.

-Comment vous organisez vous pour la distribution des ressources.

-Tous les matins, midis et soirs, nous mangeons dans ce que nous appelons les Salles Communes. Il y en a plusieurs dans le château et à l'extérieur. On essaie de faire en sorte que chaque Salle compte dans les cinq-cents personnes qui s'y rende quotidiennement. Pour chaque groupe de cinq-cents, on nomme quelqu'un pour s'occuper de distribuer les tâches dans le groupe de façon équitable, afin que personne ne se retrouve avec que des tâches peu fatigantes ou, au contraire, que des tâches crevantes. C'est là que les gens demande si ils ont besoins de vêtements, par exemple.

-Et, est ce que vous en sachez plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la Tempête?

-Nicolas a développé une théorie forte intéressante à propos de ce qu'il se serai passé ce coir là, mais je pense qu'il te l'expliquera bien mieux que moi. Cependant, nous savons qu'une majorité de la population a été vaporisé par les éclairs. Des dizaines de milliers d'humains furent transformés en des espèces d'immondes mutants que l'on appelle les Gloutons. Il y a également ceux qui ont gardé la mémoire et ont survécu, entre sept et dix-huit ans. Les moins de sept ans ont mystérieusement disparus. Il aurait été très nombreux au début, mais la moitié serait morts les premiers jours, à cause des prédateurs. Il n'en reste que quelques dizaine de milliers à travers le monde que nous connaissons, c'est à dire dans l'Europe Occidentale.

-D'où à où va le monde que vous connaissez?

-De la Mer Médithéranée au Sud, au Danemark au Nord où c'est formé une immense toundra continuellement enneigé et invivable, le pays le plus à l'Ouest que nous connaissons est l'Irlande, et à l'Est à la frontière approximative entre l'Allemagne et la Pologne.

-Qui a-t-il là bas?

-Une vaste forêt s'étendant sur des kilomètres, infranchissables, peuplés d'arbres haut d'une centaine de mètre, et de créatures des moins recommandables. Personne n'en est jamais ressorti vivant. Je pense que même avec les moyens que les hommes possédaient dans le passé, il serait presque impossible de pacifier la zone, à moins d'y aller à la bombe atomique...

-Et, vos méthodes de constructions, elles sont basées sur quoi? demanda Brynden dont l'oeil avait été attiré par l'impressionnante enceinte depuis le début de la conversation.

-Deux murs de briques de quatre mètre et demi de haut, collés entre elle par du mortier, avec au centre des deux de la caillasses, comme on bâtissait les murs des châteaux au Moyen-Âge. Les maisons sont en bois, avec des toits en chaumes qui sont imperméables de l'extérieur, mais pas de l'intérieur, ce qui permet à la fumée produite par le foyer se s'échapper et, ainsi, de ne pas nous étouffer, tout en laissant le feu nous réchauffer. On fait des matelas avec de la laine, tous comme les couvertures et les vêtements. Super matériaux que la laine, confortable, résistant et réchauffant.

-Vous devez avoir beaucoup de mouton pour coudre huit-mille matelas, huit-milles vêtements et huit-milles couvertures, railla Brynden.

-Une grosse partie des matelas sont récupérer dans les ruines des villes, quant à la laine, on en produit beaucoup mais surtout on en avait dans des hangars d'industrie textile, hangars qu'on a récupéré pour y aménager des boxes pour animaux et des Salles Communes, dit il en indiquant les grands bâtiment un peu plus loin du château. Puis on porte encore beaucoup de vêtements de l'ancien Monde.

Brynden acquiessa.

-Je pense qu'il est temps que tu retournes à ta chambre, fit le Druide.

-Je te suis, répondit son patient.

Ainsi, Brynden fut raccompagné à l'infirmerie. Il s'enfonça dans son lit et, avec le temps qui s'accumula, s'endormi en fin d'après midi après une seconde visite de ses amis, alors que le soleil déclinait lentement à l'horizon.

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que la nuit avait recouvert le ciel de son voile sombre, que quelqu'un vint le réveiller.

Le dormeur ouvrit les yeux.

Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme, aux environs de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, haut de plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix et maigre, lui donnant une allure filiforme. Il portait dans sa main droite une lampe à huile dont la lumière permettait à l'archer de discerner les traits anguleux et le visages maigres de Nicolas, le chef de la cité. Mais le plus remarquable dans son physique pourtant si commun, n'était nul autre que ses yeux : deux grands yeux pâles, lui donnant un air égaré, loin d'où il se trouvait vraiment.

-Tu es Brynden, fit il de sa voix calmes malgré la situation. Tes amis m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi, tu sais. Désolé de venir te déranger dans ton sommeil, mais je pense que nous avons des choses à nous raconter. François est quelqu'un de bien, mais il y a certaine chose qu'il préfère ne pas dire, et je pense que beaucoup d'entre nous en aurait fait autant que lui.

Nicolas aida Brynden a se relevé. Ensemble, ils traversèrent quelques couloirs et montèrent un long escalier en colimaçon.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une porte en bois massive qu'ils ouvrirent, et Brynden pénétra dans une des pièces les plus incroyables qu'il eut jamais visiter.

C'était une grande pièce rectangulaire, dont la deuxième partie était séparé de la première par quelques marches.

Les murs était tapissés de grandes armoires étranges et des cartes de différentes régions du Monde, à différentes époques, ainsi que de cartes schématiques représentant des échanges commerciaux ou l'extension d'Empire avec le temps. Certaines de ses cartes étaient tracés à la main avec habileté sur des parchemins jaunis, et Brynden devina qu'il s'agissait de carte du Nouveau Monde. Il y avait aussi de grandes bibliothèques, contenant autant de gros livre à la reliure en cuire semblable a des grimoires que de simples livres de fictions devenus poussiéreux avec le temps. Toute la pièce était éclairé par des bougies et des lampes à huiles. Au dessus des marches se tenaient un massif bureau de chêne, encombré par des parchemins et d'épais ouvrages à la reliure en cuire.

Deux livres étaient situés en plein-milieu du capharnaüm de parchemins, d'où dépassait des post-it coloré en guise de marque-page. Un livre de Biologie et un autre d'Histoire.

Nicolas, que Brynden avait presque oublié, trop occupé à adirer l'endroit, fini par s'asseoir sur le siège - qui ressemblait plus à un trône - se trouvant juste derrière le bureau.

Il offrit une chaise à son invité juste en face de lui, continuant à le fixée des ses yeux pâles.

-Désolé de te faire réveiller à une heure si tardive, mais bon, j'aime bien parler aux nouveaux arrivant. Quand c'est des arrivés trop massive ce sont des discours, mais quand ce ne sont que de petits groupes, j'aime bien discuter avec eux, ça me permet de mieux les cerner, et en tant que chef de cette communauté, il est, selon moi, de mon devoir de connaître et d'être connu de tous le monde ici. Tant que les gens m'éliront en tant que telle.

-François n'osait pas me parler d'un sujet, lequel était-ce?

-Commençons par le commencement. Quand tu t'es réveillé, le matin du vingt-deux décembre, quelle était la question que tu te posais?

-Que s'est-il passé, proposa Brynden qui se souvenait encore parfaitement de cette évènement aussi lointain soit-il.

-Exactement. Bien sûre, tu sais quelles sont les changements qui s'effectuèrent par la suite, du moins dans les grandes lignes, la disparition d'une partie de l'humanité, la forêt qui recouvre les villes, l'apparition d'étrange créature sur la surface de cette planète... Tant de chose qui semblait due au hasard... Mais qui sont pourtant d'une logique scientifique impressionnante ! J'ai passé des mois à rechercher des phénomènes naturels qui expliqueraient cette Tempête, quelque chose qui se passerait de façon très espacé, presque tous les quinze milles ans, où les traces dans l'histoire de la terre de quelque chose de semblable. Je pensais d'abord aux extinctions massives, sauf que seul les humains ont subi cette disparition massive de population. De plus, il en restait encore sur Terre, la race humaine n'était pas éteinte. Alors que c'était-il passé, cette nuit là? Et bien, je n'ai jamais trouver la réponse à cette question en la cherchant. Mais un jour, par le plus grand des hasard, alors que je consultait un livre de biologie afin d'aider les druides qui n'en étaient qu'à leur premier pas, je suis tombé sur un paragraphe abordant le système immunitaire. Alors, ce fut une véritable explosion qui se produisit dans ma tête. Je m'empressa d'aller rechercher de plus en plus à propos de la découverte majeure que je pensais avoir effectué, et il se trouve que plus les informations dont j'avais besoin s'accumulait, plus ma théorie semblait être réaliste. Je pense qu'aujourd'hui, je peux être sûre de ce que j'avance, la Terre n'est qu'un seul et même être, et que chaque être vivant n'est qu'une cellule de ce gigantesque membre.

-Un peu comme dans la théorie de Gaïa ? demanda Brynden.

-Exacte ! La Terre a réagis telle nous réagissons quand un virus nous attaque, elle a envoyé des globules blancs nous éliminés en grosse partie afin de mettre un terme à notre présence envahissante ! Bien sûre, la Terre a besoin de nous pour le moment, donc elle nous a gardé, en limitant nos capacités à la détruire, capacité dont nous abusons depuis deux-cents ans par pure avidité, depuis la révolution industrielle. Disparition de masse des forêts, chutes de la diversité biologique dans le monde, réchauffement climatique et j'en passe, nous menacions l'équilibre de la Terre, alors elle a déclenché la Tempête afin de nous donner empêcher de la détruire, tout en nous conservant car elle a autant besoin de nous que nous avons besoin d'elle.

Il se leva, et se tourna en direction de la grande baie vitrée qui donnait vers l'extérieur, sur de vastes vergers.

-Bien sûre, cela reste du domaine de la théorie. Peut-être que la solution à cette question est tout autre, peut-être est ce un phénomène très spécial mais cyclique. Ou alors, c'est quelque chose que mon esprit ne peut pas saisir. Après tout, le propre de l'homme est d'avoir un esprit stupide dans sa complexité.

Quand il eu terminé son récit, il se planta à nouveau devant Brynden , et le fixa de ses yeux pourtant si loin, loin de ce monde physique, dans un monde de pensée et de réflexions. Brynden comprit alors pourquoi il était le chef de cette communauté. Ce n'était pas un héros, un grand gars costaud et impulsif qui avait pris le pouvoir grâce à son charisme, mais grâce à sa sagesse, son intelligence, sa patience, et toute ses qualités qui font d'un homme un chef. Cela faisait sens désormais.

-Cette tempête, a eu plusieurs causes sur l'humanité. Cela, nous pouvons en être sûre. Certains humains se sont transformer en Glouton, des immondes mutants que vous avez croisé, d 'après le récit de tes camarades. Certains ont gardé la mémoire, et d'autres l'ont perdue. Les adolescents et les enfants ont conservés la mémoire tandis que les adultes l'ont perdu. J'avais une théorie plutôt simple à propos de cela, à propos de la morphologie du cerveau adulte différente qui n'aurait pas supporter le choc des éclairs, leur faisant perdre leur mémoire, tandis que les enfants y survivaient. Cependant, une question reste sans réponde : pourquoi? Pourquoi est ce que la nature aurait fait en sorte que les enfants et les ados. Je n'en sais fichtrement rien. Cependant, partons de ce fait là pour tracer notre chronologie de ce que l'on appelle désormais "La Post Tempestatem". Au départ, la plupart des survivants se regroupèrent afin de survivre, pillant les magasins pour s'y fournir de la nourriture, des armes afin de de se défendre et du matériels de survie. La plupart moururent à cause des prédateurs devenu abondant. Mais certains survécurent et formèrent des petites communauté dans des lieux plus à l'abri du reste du monde, comme des hôpitaux ou des centres commerciaux, pas exemple. Certains camps dans de meilleurs conditions que d'autres s'agrandir, le gens appartenant a des communautés moins bien installés les rejoignant. Ce fut la cas pour nous, et nous devinrent l'une des premières cités. Je pense que François t'a bien expliqué comment nous nous comme organisés. Nous avons inspiré les autres cités en ce qui concerne l'organisation, bien que certaine garde leurs spécialités, la plupart ont adopté le système du conseil, des gardes, des druides et des chasseurs. Nous avons également inventés une classe qui n'appartient pas vraiment à la cité : les Longs Marcheurs. Il vont de cites en cités, servant par conséquent de messager entre deux villes, mais également, ils observent la nature, font des descriptions aux druides de ce qu'il voit dehors, de la faune et de la flore plus isolé, où alors des lieux... Ils sont fort important, car sans eux, la cartographie serait impossible, nous ne connaitrions rien sans eux de ce qu'il y a hors de nos terres, et toutes communications entre les cités seraient coupé. Hors, c'est ce qui nous permet de venir en aide aux autres villes en cas de besoin, si ils n'ont plus assez de vivres ou qu'ils sont attaqué de façon massives, qu'ils ne savent pas résoudre tel ou tel problème... C'est une véritable union que nous avons créé sur ce continent entre les cités panesques...

-Panesque, le coupa Brynden, interrogatif.

-Nous pouvons alors passer à la deuxième partie de ma chronologie, celles des adultes sans mémoire. Ils réagirent au départ comme nous, les enfants, et restèrent désorganisés pendant longtemps. Du moins dans nos régions...

Dans le Sud du continent, en Espagne, se formait un Royaume. Un couple d'adulte avait gardé la mémoire et organisait une société basée sur les souvenirs qu'ils avaient conserver, pour manipuler les amnésiques. Ils disaient être l'élu d'un Dieu qui devait mener les hommes vers un monde meilleurs, car une ancienne race humaine avait existé mais était devenue mauvaise. Ils étendirent leur Empire sur toute l'Europe Occidentale, de l'Andalousie au Sud jusqu'à l'Ecosse au Nord. Mais très vite leurs plans parfaits dégénéra : des enfants et des adolescents apparurent, conservant leurs mémoires. Alors ils inventèrent une histoire, selon laquelle leur Dieu, Jarik, n'avait pas éliminé toute l'ancienne race humaine, qu'il en restait encore, et qu'il fallait les éliminer. C'est ainsi que débuta un massacre qui ne prit fin qu'au bout de quelques mois, suite à un différent dans le couple : l'homme considérait que si Jarik avait laissé certains de ses hommes sur Terre, c'était pour les réduire en esclavage, afin que le nouveau peuple n'ait pas à travailler pour vivre, tandis que la femme pensait que leur Dieu n'avait pas pu éliminer tous les hommes de l'ancienne race et qu'il fallait en finir avec eux. Ainsi l'Empire fut séparer en deux, l'un au Nord, le royaume de l'Impératrice purificatrice, l'autre au Sud, Royaume de l'Empereur esclavagiste. Depuis ils sont dans une guerre sans fin, qui nous laisse un peu le temps de souffler. Les quelques armées qu'il nous envois sont composés d'hommes mal équipé, mal entraîné et mal commandé, que nous pouvons facilement repousser.

-Et vu que les adultes étaient devenu méchants, vous avez décidé de vous appelés les Pans, en hommage à Peter Pan, l'enfant qui ne voulait pas grandir, compris Brynden.

-Tu as l'esprit vif, lui concéda Nicolas.

-Quels sont les limites de ses deux Empire, demanda Brynden.

-L'Empire du Sud s'étend au Nord jusqu'à la Seine, contrôlant une grosse partie de la France, l'Espagne, le Portugal, l'Italie, ainsi que l'Autriche et la Suisse. tandis que l'Empire du Nord contrôle l'Irlande, la Grande Bretagne, le Nord de la France, et l'Allemagne. Les cités panesques quant à elles se sont développés partout, excepté en Espagne et en Italie, car ce sont les premiers territoires colonisés par les adultes, et les enfants n'ont par conséquent pas eu le temps de se développer avant de se faire transformer en esclave ou massacrer.

-Alors, ils ont déclenchés une croisade-génocide juste dans me but de garantir leur pouvoir?

-Un peu près , en effet. Il est parfois fou de contemplez ce que les hommes sont prêt à faire pour dominer les autres.

-Alors, c'est des hommes du Nord qui nous ont attaqué sur ce sentier?

-Des gardes. Nous avons réussi a traduire ce que les prisonniers que vous aviez libérez disait et ils étaient escalves dans le Sud jusqu'à ce que leur maître essaie de les vendre illégalement dans le Nord, mais il s'est fait attrappé, et ses esclaves ont été condamnés à mort.

-Comment ce sont organisés les adultes?

-Ils ont créé des cités un peu sur le même système que nous, une ville et ses campagnes, qu'ils ont mis sous la tutel de seigneur qu'ils nomment "Maester". Il y aussi des campagnes plus isolés, mis sous l'autorité de petit seigneur locaux, et aussi de petits domaines agricoles esclavagistes, pour le Sud. La plupart des officiers de l'armée du Sud sont payés avec ses petits domaines, comme chez les Romains. Chez les Nordistes, c'est pareil, mais avec les paysans libres. On donne des domaines comportant un village aux meilleurs guerriers. Les petits seigneurs locaux, que ce soit au Nord ou au Sud, sont placés sous l'autorité du Maester le plus proche. Et chaque région est dominé par le plus puissant Maester présent, eux même fidèle à l'Empereur ou à l'Impératrice, un peu comme durant le Moyen-Âge Féodal.

Nicolas se leva de nouveau.

-Ainsi, chacun s'organisa de son côté pour survivre à la vengeance de la Nature sur nous. Nous, les Pans, qui avons gardé la mémoire, avons organisés une société dans laquelle nous faisons de notre mieux pour être démocratique et égalitaire, tandis que les adultes sans mémoire sont repartis dans un monde médiévale, gouvernée par des chefs militaires et des fanatiques, la Noblesse et le Clergé. Je ne sais pas qui finira par triomphé, mais ça se fera dans le sang (il se tourna en direction de Brynden, toujours assis dans son fauteuil, qui écoutait patiemment son récit depuis longtemps: ) Et je donnerais volontier ma vie pour avoir tort.


	9. L'altération

9\. L'altération

Tom regarda droit devant lui.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il menait un entraînement intensif pour devenir garde, afin de mettre ses compétences de combattant aux profits de la communauté, mais il devait admettre que les exigences pour rentrer dans la milice était plus grandes qu'il ne l'avait pensé aux premiers abords.

Le commandant du guet se nommait Charlie, qu'on appelait communément le chevalier borgne, en raison de sa blessure à l'oeil, ainsi que de l'armure qu'il portait.

Son père faisait autrefois partie de l'association d'escrime médiévale de Belgique, et lui avait appris toute les bottes à connaître, ce qui faisait de lui un excellent guerrier, et lui avait permis de se fournir une armure semblable à celle des chevaliers du XIVeme siècle, avec par dessus un tabard brun frappé d'un ours blanc.

Il n'était pas très grand, en tous cas pour un jeune homme de dix-huit ans, mais avait une carrure impressionnante. Son oeil droit, celui encore valide, était d'un bleu sombre et profond, semblait d'une vigueur compensant parfaitement l'absence d'un deuxième, tandis que l'autre, pâle et vide, semblait voir au delà du simple physique, terrifiant la plupart de ses adversaires, ses cheveux noires lui cascadait jusqu'aux épaules et son nez avait été cassé plusieurs fois lors de bataille.

Dans la milice subsistait trois corps : le fantassins, armés d'une arme d'hast (en général la lance mais parfois une pique ou une hallebarde, par exemple), ainsi que d'une arme pour la mêlé au corps à corps (épée, hâche, masse d'arme,etc), ainsi qu'un bouclier en bois rond. Ils avaient pour la plupart droit à des cottes de mailles par dessus lesquels il passait des tabards noirs sans blason. Il y avait aussi les archers, sans armure avec arc ou arbalète et arme au corps à corps légère, couteau, machette ou hachette, voir même un simple marteau. Et enfin certains qui avaient la chance et la compétence de pouvoir monté un destrier, et qui possédait le même équipement qu'un fantassin classique. Il y avait également un quatrième assez minoritaire, l'artillerie, équipé comme des fantassins mais avec certaines armes particulières en plus...

Au total, les effectifs du Guet s'élevait à huit-cents soldats entraîner, prêt à défendre la cité en cas d'attaque, mais passant la plupart de leur temps au travaux normaux, la ville n'ayant pas besoin de huit-cent soldats surveillant le territoire constamment.

Au départ, il n'y avait qu'une centaine de soldat équipé de manière hétéroclite, servant uniquement à repousser les incursions des Gloutons et autres prédateurs assez présomptueux que pour s'approcher de la cité, mais depuis les premiers ennuies avec les Cyniks (c'est comme cela qu'on appelait les adultes sans mémoires), on avait recruter massivement et uniformiser les équipements afin de créer des classes militaires bien définies et bien organisés afin de faire régner une discipline de fer, dans le but de repousser les invasions des cyniques, plus dangereuses, plus massives, et mieux coordonnées que celles subie plus tôt.

C'est à partir de ce moment là également que les membres de la milice ont commencés à faire d'autre tâches que de monter la garde, leurs surnombres entraînant des problèmes dans ma production des ressources essentiel par rapport aux nombres d'habitant consommateur.

Le Guet était ouvert aux garçons comme aux filles. La plupart servait dans l'archerie, mais certaine, à la constitution plus robuste était dans l'infanterie ou dans le cavalerie.

En face de lui se dressait Charlie, épée à la main, dans son armure de chevaliers, le fixant, attendant qu'il passe enfin à l'action.

Tom chargea, donnant un violent coup de bouclier, qui sonna son adversaire.

Ne laissant aucune seconde lui échappé, il enchaîna sur un coup de hache violent, paré par son adversaire dans un fracas de métal impressionnant.

Charlie tenta une botte facilement paré par Tom avec son bouclier, qui enchaîna sur une attaque.

Pendant un instant, Charlie crut qu'une ouverture s'était opéré pendant l'attaque, mais, sachant qu'il ne pourrait esquiver s'il en profitait, se contenta de faire un pas de côté pour ne pas perdre, et enchaîna par une attaque en estoc qui laissa une trace visible sur le bouclier de Tom et qui le poussa en arrière.

Pour contre-attaquer, il tenta un coup au tibia avec ses bottes en fer, mais la concentration de Tom n'en fut pas troubler pour autant et il para le coup suivant.

Enragé par toutes ses parades, Charlie lança un dernier coup avec la pointe de son épée, donnant toute sa phénoménale force dans ce coup, traversant le bouclier.

Tom lâcha son arme défensive, et pris sa hache à deux mains, tentant un coup, paré par son adversaire, avant que ce dernier ne lance une coup circulaire trop rapide pour être esquiver, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres du cou de Tom.

-Tu es très bon avec cet équipement, fit il. Tu peux t'améliorer, mais si je n'étais pas si expérimentés j'aurais probablement perdu. Il est impossible de t'atteindre, et tes attaques son difficiles à esquiver ou à parer.

Tom acquiessa, puis retourna prendre une autre bouclier.

Il n'était pas près de terminer son entraînement.

Brynden faisait sa première exploration en dehors du château, ce matin là. Il passa sous une impressionnante herse afin de prendre un chemin de terre battue jusqu'à une bifurcation plus loin vers la gauche.

Il déboucha alors sur un impressionnant atelier aux portes mi closes d'où s'échappait des bruits semblables à ceux d'un marteaux s'abattant sur du fer.

Nicolas, qui l'accompagnait, s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

A l'intérieur, plusieurs hommes d'âge adulte s'afférait autour de leurs enclumes, prêtant à peine attention à eux.

-Ce sont...

-Des adultes.

Brynden lança un regard interrogatif au dirigeant de la cité.

-Pendant la première bataille, nous avons perdu beaucoup d'entre nous pour deux raisons principales : le manque d'entraînement et le matériels de mauvaises qualités. De plus, tous les soldats adversaires n'avaient pas été tué. Nous leur avons demandons leur métier avant d'être militaire. Deux d'entre eux avait été forgeron. Nous leurs avons proposés de travailler pour nous, en échange de quoi, on leur laisserait la vie et on ne les maltraiterait pas. L'un deux à refuser et nous a traité de sale mioche. Le second à coopérer. On lui a demandé d'apprendre à d'autre son métier, afin d'avoir plus de forgeron et de produire des armes et des armures de la façon la plus rapide et la plus massive.

-Qu'est-il arrivé au premier?

-On l'a lâché dans la forêt, sans arme et seul. Il est probablement mort, dévoré par un prédateur ou à cause de la soif ou de la faim. On lui avait rien laissé.

Il s'arrêta et regarda la réaction de Brynden, qui semblait comprendre l'action, puis continua :

-Mais si je suis venu ici, c'est pour te parler de deux atouts militaires que nous avons. Nous avons réussi à nous organisés, comme je te l'avais dit, à nous entraîner et à nous équiper de façon à être assez efficace afin de repousser les attaques cyniques. Mais cela n'aurait pas suffit. Il nous a fallu également trouver d'autre moyen de nous défendre...

-Vous aviez le château, qui était une position défensive des plus utiles, fit remarquer Brynden.

-Mais il nous fallait autre chose... C'est à ce moment là que nous avons découvert une chose... l'altération. C'est une faculté qu'on les Pans, qui varie en fonction de l'individus, de ses besoins. Nous avons découvert des enfants ayant été sans nourriture pendant longtemps. Ceux-ci on développé une faculté impressionnante à économisé leurs énergies et sont devenu fort résistant à la faim. D'autres encore ont une musculature plus développé et sont par conséquent plus fort ou plus rapide, et certains ont même la capacité de lancés des éclairs ou de produire des jets de flamme !

-Comment une telle chose est possible?

-C'est fort simple. Nos organismes ne font ni plus ni moins que d'évoluer. Certaines capacités comme faire du feu rien qu'en y pensant ne peut paraître que fantaisiste, mais il se trouve que les personne possédant ce pouvoir on développé des cellules au bout de leurs doigts capable de transformer directement l'énergie contenu dans leurs corps en énergie électriques ou thermique, dépendant de leurs altérations, ainsi qu'une résistance à l'électricité et la chaleur à ses extrémités impressionnantes, leur permettant ne pas se brûler ou s'électrocuter les doigts quand ils utilisent ces pouvoirs ! Les autres sont tous simplement des sur développement de certaines capacités, comme une vue impressionnante, par exemple, surtout retrouvable chez ceux ayant eu une mauvaise vision... D'un point de vue militaire, la capacité de projeté des éclairs et de brûler un ennemis juste en tendant les doigts et des plus efficaces... Quant à la deuxièmes découvertes, nous avons trouvés une fleur produisant un pollen super inflammable, qui stocké en masse dans de petits réservoirs en fer permettent de produire de véritable bombes...

-Quelqu'un a dit bombe, l'interrompit une voix dans son dos.

Apparut alors un jeune homme de haute taille, plutôt mince, à l'épaisse chevelure rousse et au long manteau des plus excentrique. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur rougeâtre des plus folle, illuminant son visage pâle et anguleux.

-Ah, je te présente Octave, il dirige notre artillerie. C'est le plus doué d'entre nous dans l'altération, et un passionné d'explosif, également.

-Et... c'est quoi ton altération? demanda stupidement Brynden.

Pour toute réponse, Octave mis sa main en avant et fit apparaître une énorme flamme sur sa paume. .

Instinctivement, Brynden fit un pas en arrière, ce qui fit rire Octave qui éteignit la flamme, avant de remettre sa main dans son long manteau.

-J'étais venu vérifier si la production d'explosif évoluait.

-Tu sais, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas essuyer de siège, les Cyniks sont trop concentrés à se foutre sur la gueule les uns sur les autres pour s'attarder sur nous.

-Suffit qu'il y ait une petite accalmie et ils nous envoient une légion entière sur la tronche. On sait jamais avec ces tarés là.

Il salua Nicolas, puis repartit vers l'extérieur.

Brynden se tourna alors vers l'intérieur, où des forgerons s'attelaient de toute part à leurs travaux.

-Impressionnant, lâcha-t-il.

C'est mon jour, n'arrêtait pas de penser George. Il approchait de plus en plus de sa proie. Accroupis, ne faisant pas le moindre bruit, arbalète au poing, avançant lentement et sûrement.

La biche ne bougeait pas, elle regardait autour d'elle de ses yeux noirs et brillants, sans remarquer une seule seconde la présence du chasseur.

George déplaça lentement son arbalète en direction de la proie, s'apprêtant lentement à décocher son carreau, quand tout à coup, une créature déboula dans la clairière.

Une immonde créature avec trop de peau, couvert de boutons, haute de plus de deux mètres, grasses et musclés. Une horrible bête que les Pans appelaient Gloutons.

Elle poussa un cris tout en abatant sur le crâne de la biche une branche taillé en pointe.

Dans le désespoir et la rage, George bondit et lâcha son carreau en plein dans le coeur de la bête, qui s'effondra dans un râle d'agonie semblable à un rugissement de lion.

Au loin, d'autres hurlements se répétèrent, plusieurs dizaines.

Ne demandant pas son reste, George se mit à cavaler, laissant derrière lui le cadavre de la biche qu'il traquait depuis un bon bout de temps.

Il arriva en haletant à la clairière qui servait de base aux chasseurs où plusieurs cabanes étaient installés dans le haut des arbres, où un garçon dénommé Arthur, un châtain à la peau pâle et couverte de tâche de rousseur, montait la garde, un arc en main.

-Qui a-t-il?

-J'étais en train de traquer une biche et un Gloutons est apparu. Je l'ai abattu mais en mourant il a lâché un cri, ça a ameuté tous les bestiaux sur plusieurs centaine de mètres à la ronde. Qu'est ce qu'on fait?

-Il y a pas le choix, je sonne du cor. Si les autres tombe sur plusieurs Gloutons en même temps, ils seront en grand danger.

-Mais, tu vas attirer les bestioles, fit remarquer George.

Arthur extirpa son arc d'une main tandis que de l'autre, il prit son cor et le sonna. Le son résonna dans la forêt, puis Arthur le remis à sa ceinture et encocha une flèche.

-Qu'ils viennent, alors !

Le long son du cor résonna. Tom lâcha son rabaissa son bouclier. Charlie était immobile devant lui.

-Un coup, c'est une attaque, signala-t-il à Tom. Tu viens, on aura peut-être besoin de toi.

-Ça venait d'où?

-Porte Est, celle qui donne vers la forêt, répondit Charlie.

-Cyniks ou bestiole?

-Un seul long, c'est des Gloutons, un court c'est un prédateur quelconque, deux coups, un court puis un long, c'est un Long Marcheur. Deux longs, c'est quand il y a des cyniques, mais en général, on en a pas besoin. Ils arrivent et établissent des campements militaires dont la fumée se voit à des kilomètres à la ronde ! Puis il y a trois coup... Quand ils sont tous long c'est qu'on sait pas ce que c'est mais que ça n'a pas l'air agressif. Quant à l'inverse, ils sont court, c'est que ça à l'air très dangereux. On l'a sonné beaucoup au début, vu qu'on paniquait pour un rien, mais depuis un an, on s'est limité et on ne l'a sonné qu'une seule fois.

La curiosité de Tom fut piquer à vif par cette dernière déclaration, voulu poser une question, mais Charlie se mit à courir en direction de la porte Est, et Tom le suivit, dégainant hache et bouclier.

Auprès de la porte, des gardes arrivaient de partout. Des archers s'alignaient sur les remparts tandis que plus bas les fantassins formaient un mur de lance et de bouclier (appelés phalanges dans l'antiquité) devant les portes au cas où l'ennemis pénètreraient dans l'enceinte. D'autres se tenaient en arrière, alignés et prêt à se battre.

Tom passa par un escalier non loin pour se hisser sur les remparts et voir ce qu'il se passait. Il en resta bouche bée.

Des dizaines de Gloutons, armés de masses, de haches, de lances et d'épées rouillées se tenait. Plusieurs d'entre eux tenaient un énorme rondin de bois, s'en servant comme bélier pour tenter de défoncer la porte.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il se tourna.

C'était George.

-Impressionnant, hein?

-Comment ça se fait que tu sois là? lui demanda Tom.

-J'étais à la chasse quand ils nous ont attaqués. On a réussi à rentrer derrière les murailles, mais ils nous ont suivis et ont appelés des renforts...

Une première salves de flèches fut tirés. Des dizaines de traits fusèrent,, parfaitement alignés plonger dans le foule de Gloutons. Quelques uns tombèrent, mais le résultat sembla dérisoire en vue des efforts déployés.

-VISEZ CEUX QUI TIENNENT LE BELIER ! s'exclama une voix plus loin.

Tom et George se tournèrent et virent alors Brynden en compagnie de Nicolas et d'un garçon à la tenue excentrique et à la chevelure de feu.

-Les grands esprits se rencontrent, fit Brynden à leur attention.

Une nouvelle salve de flèches fut tiré en direction des Gloutons tenant le bélier. Plusieurs tombèrent, mais d'autres écartèrent leurs cadavres et prirent leurs places.

-C'EST PAS VRAI, hurla Octave juste derrière.

Il écarta d'un coup de coude un archer, puis leva son poing dans lequel il tenait un cylindre en acier d'où dépassait une mèche qui prit feu, avant qu'il ne lance l'étrange objet en direction du bélier

Il y eut une détonation. Le bois du bélier émit un craquement avant de se briser, tandis que les Gloutons qui le tenait étaient propulsés au sol et prenait feu.

Les mutants se relevèrent, courant dans tous les sens en émettant des beuglement assourdissants.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, puis il se contenta de dire aux archers :

-Finissez le boulots, avant de se retirer.

La menace de voir la porte enfoncer passer, les archers se contentèrent de tirer des flèches jusqu'à ce que les effectifs des Gloutons soit diminuer de moitié. Pendant ce temps là, quelques soldats furent envoyer aux écuries et revinrent sur leurs montures.

Les Pans ouvrirent les portes, et les cavaliers s'élancèrent dans une charge qui fit fuir les derniers Gloutons encore en vie au pied des murailles.

Brynden admirait cela avec respect. Ils avaient réussis à faire fuir leurs ennemis en une demi-heure, sans que cela ne coûte une seule vie.

tandis que les archers descendaient récupérer les flèches sur les cadavres des mutants, Brynden se tourna vers Nicolas :

-Jolie victoire, complimenta Brynden.

-Certes, mais ils ne vont pas s'arrêter là. Ils ont dû installer leurs territoires de chasses dans la région, et on risque d'entrer en conflit régulièrement avec eux si on veut pouvoir continuer à chasser. Et surtout ne pas leur laisser le temps de s'installer. Profiter de notre atout majeure : la connaissance du terrain.

-Ils s'organisent comment, les Gloutons?

-Des genres de tributs dont le chef et le plus fort. Ils construisent des petits camps sur leurs territoires de chasses, qu'ils se disputent entre tribus et avec d'autres prédateurs. Pourquoi?

-Et ces camps, ils sont sédentaires? continua Brynden sans répondre à la question.

-Oui, répondit patiemment Nicolas. Des attroupements de tentes protégés par des palissades en rondins, une seule entrée, qu'ils gardent jour et nuit. Eux aussi sont exposer aux dangers des prédateurs.

-Faudrait qu'on envoie des éclaireurs vers l'Est. Quant on aura trouver le camp, on pourra le placer sur une carte. Ensuite, on mènera une attaque surprise pendant la nuit, avec le cavalerie, histoire de mener une attaque éclair, d'arriver vite et de repartir vite. On les aura vachement affaiblis. Il nous restera plus qu'à achever ce qu'il restera le lendemain, en les attirant en terrain découvert pour une bataille rangée avec l'ensemble de nos forces. On aura l'avantage numérique, et on sera dans un environnement favorable pour les batailles rangées, pour lesquels nous sommes avantagés par rapport à eux. Il ne reste plus qu'un bon commandement, et on devrait en finir avec le problème des Gloutons.

Nicolas le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, je pense avoir une idée de qui pourrait s'occuper du commandement ce jour là.

Il le considéra gravement puis rajouta :

-Je te nomme Dux Bellorum !


	10. Dux Bellorum

10\. Dux Bellorum

Brynden montait les marches de l'escaliers en colimaçons menant à la tour du conseil. C'était la plus haute tour du château, elle dominait le reste de la cité. Elle avait, en plus de la salle du conseil, le bureau de Nicolas, ainsi qu'un poste de garde important.

Il arriva finalement au bout des nombreuses marches et ouvrit la porte en face de lui.

Il entra dans une pièce au plafond haut, parcouru d'une table en bois rondes, dont les sièges sculptés ressemblaient tous à des trônes.

Plusieurs tapisseries médiévales recouvraient les murs de pierres grises, et une grande baie vitrée donnait sur la forêt qui s'étendait au Nord de la cité. Plusieurs piliers rectangulaires montaient tenir le plafond autour desquels étaient installés des torchères.

Nicolas était là, mais n'occupait pas une place plus importante que celle des autres, juste un siège parmi les treize installés là. Certains n'étaient pas occupés, car le conseil de guerre ne concernait que les organisations de batailles, alors que cette salle était le siège du conseil de la cité. Les organisations de batailles étaient gérer par ceux que Nicolas avaient nommés les "Dux Bellorum" qui signifiait en Latin "Chef de guerre". Quand Brynden lui avait demandé pourquoi en Latin, il avait éclaté de rire et c'était contenté de répondre : "Ça fait deux ans que je passe des nuits blanches a administrés cette foutue citée, j'ai bien le droit de temps en temps de me faire plaisir avec mes lubies?".

Il y avait un garçon dénommé Charlie, qui avait déjà lui même vécu plusieurs batailles, et qui s'occuppait de plus de la formation des miliciens, mais aussi plusieurs membres de la communauté, ayant un dont pour la stratégie ou tout simplement de bon guerriers.

Brynden prit place à côté de Octave, nommé Dux Bellorum grâce à son importance dans l'artillerie et sa maîtrise de l'altération.

-Maintenant que tous le Monde est là, on peut commencer, fit ce dernier.

-Quels sont les raports des éclaireurs, demanda Brynden.

Julien, nommé responsable du petit réseau d'éclaireur de la cité, prit la parole :

-Ils ont été faciles à localisés sur les cartes des environs. Ils se situent à l'embouchure entre la rivière qui passe dans la ville et un ruisseau qui coule dans la forêt. Il se serve des ses deux cours d'eau comme rempart naturel à l'Est et au Sud tandis que le Nord et l'Ouest sont protégés par des remparts en rondins de bois; ; au centre, une vingtaine de tente. Selon les observations des Longs Marcheurs, il y en a entre trois et quatre par tente, ce qui nous laisserait un peu près une fourchette entre soixante et quatre-vingt Gloutons dans le campement. Le passage dans la muraille est assez grand pour laissé passé trois fantassins ou deux cavaliers de tête.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, Octave expliqua aux autres qui se tournèrent vers lui qu'il s'était assuré de la production régulière d'explosifs et qu'il devrait en avoir beaucoup plus que nécessaire. Quand ce fut autour de Charlie de s'expliquer, il se contenta de dire qu'il avait trouvé les miliciens qu'il fallait pour cette mission.

-Petit récapitulatif du plan, fit Brynden en se levant. Un chasseur sera emporté pour descendre le ou les gardes sans faire de bruit. Ensuite, les vingt archers discrets que Charlie a sélectionné s'infiltre dans le camp, tranchage la gorge des créatures qui dorme. Une fois qu'ils ont finis, il sorte du camp. Les artilleurs lancent à ce moment là des explosifs dans tous le camp pour mettre la pagaille, brûler leurs tentes et en tuer quelques autres aux passages. Au cas où les choses dégénèrent, emmener quarante fantassins qui pourront protégés les archers exposés des Gloutons si ils sont poursuivis. Au cas où le plan dégénère vraiment et que cela termine en bataille, vous emporterez la cavalerie qui stationnera à bonne distance du camp afin de ne pas réveiller les Gloutons, que vous appellerez d'un coup de cor si vous en avez besoins. Charlie mènera l'offensive si cela dégénère. Les autres restent ici. A la suite de ce massacre, nous lancerons une attaque finale sur eux avec toute nos forces en les attirant en terrain découvert. Des questions?

Tout le monde se tut, puis Brynden se contenta de ce rasseoir. La nuit serait certainement fort longue pour tout le monde.

Alexandre, souvent abrégé en Alex, avait rejoins la milice depuis bien longtemps, alors même qu'il n'avait jamais touché une arme avant la Tempête, par pure devoir, car il était dans les plus âgé au moment où le Monde avait changé, et il avait toujours eu un sens profond du devoir.

Il n'était pas très costaud, mais il avait rapidement montré un certain talent dans le maniement de l'arc, et avait rejoins les rang de l'archerie. Il y a quelques jours seulement, après l'attaque de la cité par un groupe de Glouton, il s'était porté volontaire pour une mission périlleuse, afin d'attaquer un camp dans la sournoiserie la plus totale pendant la nuit. Ce genre de stratégie n'était pas de son goût, mais s'il fallait se salir les mains pour aider les autres, il était prêt à le faire. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce battre, mais s'y était souvent exposer, pour protéger les plus faibles, les plus fragiles. Ça lui avait souvent valu le surnom de "Alex le Loyal-con", mais il ne s'en souciait guère.

C'était un garçon de taille moyenne, pas très large d'épaule mais possédant une force certaine, au physique élancé et la peau mat. Autrefois, ce cheveux noirs étaient coupés court mais aujourd'hui, ils lui descendait jusqu'aux épaules, son aspect était moins jovial et moins propre qu'avant, son teint plus cireux et ces joues plus creuses. Ce jour là, alors qu'il s'approchait du camp des glouton, une mine résolue se lisait sur son visage. Il se demandait souvent si, même pour défendre les autres, tuer était bien la meilleurs des solutions. C'était souvent quand il repensait aux agressions cyniques, mais cette fois-ci, en repensant aux Gloutons, il se rappela qu'ils étaient humains, autrefois, voir même peut-être aujourd'hui. Peut-être avait il régresser par rapport aux autres, mais ça ne faisait pas d'eux des animaux pour autant. Peut-être un peu plus primitif et brutaux, mais les premiers hommes ne l'étaient pas, eux aussi?

Il avait beau sans cesse se répéter qu'il ne fallait pas penser à ces choses là, il n'était pas assez stupide pour pouvoir s'exécuter sans hésitation, surtout quand l'exécution en question consistait à tuer des créatures presque humaines dans leurs sommeil.

Il avait beau douter, cela ne se lirait pas dans son geste. Il ne devait pas douter de lui quand il allait passer à l'acte. La survie de toute sa communauté pouvait dépendre de ce simple mouvement de bras. Il fallait qu'il vide son esprit. Il fallait respirer. Ne plus penser à rien.

Peu à peu, les unités de fantassins furent laissé derrière tandis que les archers continuait à avancer en toute discrétion en compagnie de quelques artilleurs.

A vingt mètre du camp, ils s'arrêtèrent tous tandis qu'un chasseur du nom de Arthur avançait sur la pointe des pieds, arc bandé, jusqu'à arriver à quelques mètres du garde.

Arthur attendait à l'angle de la palissade que la créature ait tourné la tête, arc prêt. La bestiole pivota finalement son regard dans le sens opposé, pendant à peine quelques secondes, mais cela suffit à Arthur pour viser, ajuste son tir et lâcher la corde.

Le Glouton n'eut même pas le temps de lâcher un cri qu'une flèche lui traversait la tempe, le laissant tomber au sol son énorme carcasse. Il fit ensuite signe au archers de continuer.

Ils s'infiltrèrent dans le camp sans un bruit et sans se faire remarquer, puis chacun pris place devant une tente, et d'un mouvement machinale et identique, ils ouvrirent les tentes au même moment.

Alexandre entra dans la tente pas très haute dans laquelle il devait rester penché pour ne pas toucher le plafond en toile. Des piques de bois étaient placés par ci par là maintenant toute la structure, et le sol était recouvert de peau de bête servant de tapis plein afin d'éviter de marcher dans la boue dans l'intérieur. Sur un matelas récupéré dans les ruines de l'Ancien Monde dormait une énorme créature malodorante.

Alex s'avança vers la carcasse immonde de la bête et lui trancha a gorge d'un mouvement sûre et silencieux, avant de sortir de la tente à pas de loups.

Plusieurs autres personnes sortirent en même temps, et ils se retirèrent du camp tandis que les artilleurs se préparaient. Peu à peu, tandis que Alex s'éloignait du camp, il commençait à trouver cela bizarre que le Glouton qu'il eut tué fut seul dans sa tente. Tous les monde savait qu'il dormait à plusieurs là dedans, faute de place.

Plusieurs détonations sonnèrent, de nombreux mètres plus loin, et les archers se mirent à courir se mettre sous la protection des boucliers de leur confrère de l'infanterie un peu plus loin, et les artilleurs arrivèrent, sans que nul Glouton ne leurs courent après. De la fumée montait peu à peu du campement, tentant en vain de couvrir la lune.

-Quand nous avions lancé les explosifs, personnes n'a réagit dans aucune des tentes, expliqua un artilleur au commandant Charlie qui n'était pas très loin d'Alex, toujours vêtu de son armure de plate. Comme si les tentes étaient vides.

Charlie fronça les sourcils, puis se tourna vers les archers.

-Combien y avait-il de Glouton dans votre tente.

Alexandre s'attendit à ce qu'un brouhaha formé de plusieurs nombres s'emmêlent, répété à diverses moments rendant la réponse incompréhensible, mais à la place, un seul mot fut prononcé par toute les voix qui n'en formaient qu'une, répétant le mot "Un".

Charlie écarquilla les yeux. C'était impossible.

Cela voulait dire que pendant qu'eux menait une offensive nocturne ici, la plupart des Gloutons faisaient pareil, à l'autre bout de la forêt.

Ils étaient en train d'envahir la cité.

C'était la première fois que Tom Arèbe faisait son tour de garde ce soir là.

Poster sur le rempart Est faisant face à la forêt, où l'attaque des Gloutons avaient été orchestré quelques jours plus tôt.

Sa mission était simple : ouvrir les portes quand les victorieux de la mission d'attaque nocturne allait arriver. Il ne devrait pas y avoir d'attaque trop grave ce soir là. Au pire quelques prédateurs nocturnes rodant trop près des murs, mais incapable de les escalader ou de les défoncer, qu'il faudrait faire fuir avec les archers.

La nuit était fraiche alors même que le printemps était revenu, on ce serait cru en automne, mais heureusement il s'était procurer des vêtements en laine plutôt chaud.

La Nature reprenait ces lois, et la température revenait à la normale comme elle l'était avant le réchauffement climatique.

Tom lança un regard dans ses jumelles pour voir la situation au niveau de la cime des arbres, mais ne remarqua rien de particulier en premier lieu, puis, une masse surgit de la cime et s'avança, essayant d'atténuer la lourdeur de ses pas. Des dizaines d'autres silhouettes massives attendaient derrière, et avançait en direction des portes, un énorme tronc taillé en bélier tenu par une dizaine de ses immondes créatures : des Gloutons.

Sans attendre son reste, Tom sonna le cor, un coup long, pour prévenir d'une arrivée massive de Glouton.

Tous les gardes dans un périmètre assez large, parcoururent la muraille en courant jusqu'à la porte Est.

-Une attaque de Glouton? Qui est de garde ici? demanda un jeune adulte qui devait avoir dix-huit ans, au larges épaules et à la haute stature.

Pour toute réponse, Tom indiqua du doigt les Gloutons qui avançaient à toute vitesse en direction des portes.

Cinq autre gardes arrivèrent.

Le garde qui était venu à la rescousse de Tom leur donna brièvement des ordres :

-Vous quatre, vous allez me rassembler le plus de soldats possibles. Certains auront du mal à se réveiller. Toi, Mehdi, tu connais bien les couloirs du château.

Un adolescent d'un peu près dix sept ans, plutôt svelte et à la haute taille, le nez qui semblait avoir été cassé plusieurs fois, s'avança et hocha de la tête.

-Vas chercher le dux Brynden, il était en charge de la garde aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui a organisé l'attaque du camp Glouton cette nuit, il s'occupera d'organiser les défenses de la ville. Dit lui que je rassemble des gardes pour faire front mais que j'ai besoin de son aide. Il est au quatrième étage de l'aile gauche, fond du couloir de l'Infirmerie, tu vois où c'est.

Il confirma puis parti en courant avec une vitesse impressionnante, et disparu dans la nuit en direction de la grande masse du château.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Brynden faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, la boule au ventre, le stress de la possibilité d'échouer l'empêchant de se reposer.

Il avait le trac, il avait peur que tout ne se passe pas bien et l'impression d'avoir envoyer ses alliés au casse-pipe. C'était des plus désagréables, et il savait que s'il s'endormait, il en cauchemarderait toute la nuit.

Nicolas lui avait trouver une petite chambre provisoire. Ce n'était qu'un cagibis avec un lit et une table de chevet, et à peine assez haut pour que lui et son mètre septante puisse tenir debout en se courbant légèrement sur le peu d'espace qui n'était pas occupé par les deux meubles, mais ça avait le mérite de lui donner un peu d'intimité, loin des grands dortoirs des autres chambres.

La porte s'ouvrit alors à volé. Apparu un garçon dont les origines marocaines étaient clairement apparente, assez svelte et en sueur.

-Les gloutons ! Ils envahissent la cité !

-Où ça?

-A la porte Est !

-Amène moi là bas, je m'occuperai d'organiser la défense.

Il ne fallut pas le répéter deux fois pour que le garde se mette au pas de course en direction de la porte Est tandis que Brynden le suivait du mieux qu'il put.

Très vite, Brynden se rendit compte que la situation était désespéré. Peu de soldats avaient été regroupé, un trentaine tout au plus, dont la moitié dormait debout. Quelques archers enchaînaient les salves sur les remparts, ne faisant pas beaucoup de victime à cause de leur faible effectif ainsi qu'au peu de visibilité que leur laissait la nuit. Les gloutons s'étaient taillés des boucliers grossiers en bois, qui n'était guère pratique du fait de leur sculpture peu précise, mais restait cependant assez épais pour stopper sans difficulté les flèches de Pans.

La porte continuait à trembler.

Brynden demande à ce que l'on organise un mur de bouclier avec les fantassins, et leurs installation pris un certain temps, tandis que d'autres étaient envoyés réveillés plus de gardes en vue d'une éventuelle entrée des gloutons dans la cité, pour qu'il se rassemble pour faire mur quand les Gloutons arriveraient.

Pendant ce temps là, il organisait les archers pour maximiser les pertes du côté des Mutants.

Plusieurs miliciens affluèrent petit à petit, s'accumulant devant les portes.

-Il y en assez pour stopper une vague de Glouton. Continuer à faire pleuvoir des flèches sur nos ennemis. Aller chercher les cavaliers, je vais aller les organiser pour prendre les gloutons à revers.

Il fonça en direction de l'armurerie, guidé par Mehdi qui lui indiquait la voie.

L'armurerie était une grande pièce aux portes- mentaux et aux étagères chargés de cotte de maille et de plastron en cuir clouté, de casques, de lances, de boucliers, d'épées, et de haches.

Brynden enfila une cotte de maille à sa taille, pris une lance et un casque qui lui donnait un aspect des plus ridicules.

S'alignèrent alors quelques cavaliers à peiné éveillé, alarmer par l'attaque, qui enfilèrent en vitesse leurs équipements et partirent en direction des écuries situés non loin.

L'un d'entre eux aida Brynden a seller un cheval.

-Tu as déjà fait de l'équitation auparavant? demanda ce dernier.

-Euh...j'ai des notions.

Les cavaliers arrivèrent en plus grand nombre tandis que les autres, les premiers à être arriver, commençait à se réveiller pour de bon.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous réunis et prêt, une bonne soixantaine de cavaliers monté sur leurs chevaux prêt à la charge, Brynden entama son discours.

-Nos plans ne se sont pas dérouler comme prévus. En ce moment même, des Gloutons tentent de pénétrer dans la cité pour détruire ce que notre peuple a réussi à bâtir, et s'en prendre à ceux que vous aimez, détruire jusqu'à la dernière miette tout ce qui nous reste, toute notre vie ! Allons nous les laisser faire? Non. En ce moment même, vos collègues retiennent les gloutons au mur Est, nous allons les prendre à revers en sortant par la porte Sud. Nous serons en grande supériorité numérique. Une fois l'assaut fini, les autres gardes nous ouvrirons les portes et nous rentrerons à l'abri des murailles.

Le discours, bien que brefs, semblaient avoir mis du baume au coeur de la plupart des soldats, certains toucher par sa façon de motiver les troupes, certains rassurer par les arguments que Brynden avançait qui leur assurait que le plan était parfaitement calculé.

Brynden se hissa sur son cheval, et ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'ils y arrivent. Sinon la cité serait condamné.

George avait été réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit par le cor de guerre.

Quand il sortit pour voir ce qu'il se déroulait, il se rappela immédiatement de ce que voulait dire ses cors : gloutons en masse.

Les habitants des dortoirs externes aux châteaux sortaient en masse pour se réfugier à l'abri des murs de la forteresse, tandis que les gardes se frayaient un chemin vers la Porte Est d'où provenaient les cors.

Une bataille commençait, à l'ombre des murailles.

Les Gloutons avaient décidé de mener une offensive nocturne, au même moment où le groupe des assassins se dirigeaient vers le campement.

L'attaque était totalement imprévue, et George put lui même constater de l'inefficacité de la tentative de défense engagée par les Pans.

Les fantassins faisaient de leur mieux pour former un bouclier face à la porte mais manquait d'empaler le soldat d'en face au moindre mouvement, à cause de leurs muscles encore engourdis.

La plupart des soldats se préparaient à une entrée imminente des Gloutons, les portes étant prête à cédées.

Les archers s'aggloméraient sur les remparts et lançaient salves sur salves, sans réussir à viser, les paupières tombantes, atteignant quelques cibles à cause du nombres de projectiles uniquement.

George quand à lui était pleinement éveillé, et monta en urgence sur les remparts lancé quelques carreaux sur ses ennemis en privilégiant ceux qui tenait le bélier. Pour toutes réponses, les gloutons s'ccumulèrent autour du bélier avec les épais boucliers de bois protéger ceux qui le tenait.

Puis résonnèrent des cris de guerres au Sud, et débarquèrent des dizaines et des dizaines de cavaliers.

Les Gloutons n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, et les premières lignées furent empalées par les lances des Pans.

La progression de la cavalerie se fit sans encombre, la vitesse et l'effet de surprise de l'offensive ne laissant pas le temps au Gloutons de répondre et de prendre position, juste celui d'encaisser un coup de dure.

La formation - déjà approximative- des gloutons était totalement brisée. Une bonne partie des effectifs des mutants avaient été perdues. Les cavaliers continuaient à tracer vers l'étoile polaire qui brillait dans le ciel, dans l'objectif d'atteindre la porte Nord où des gardes les attendaient pour leur ouvrir.

L'arrivée de la cavalerie et le désaroi des Gloutons semblaient avoir réveillé les archers, qui envoyèrent des salves de flèches plus vite que jamais, avec bien plus de précision.

Les fantassins semblaient avoir reçue un choc et s'organisèrent enfin, prêt à endurer le contact avec les mutants.

Quelques minutes plus tard arrivèrent les cavaliers, acclamant d'une même voix le Dux Bellorum qui avait organisé l'assaut : Bryden.

Ce dernier enleva son casque, laissant ses cheveux - qu'il n'avait plus couper depuis un bout de temps - lui retomber sur les épaules majestueusement, jetant ce dernier à terre.

Il descendit de son cheval et monta sur les remparts pour constater des dégâts occasionnés par son attaque. George le rattrapa et le félicita :

-Assez malin ce que tu as fais. Et surtout très audacieux de sortir comme ça des murs protecteurs.

-Merci ! Mais...Que fais tu ici? demanda Brynden.

-Oh, j'ai été réveillé par le cor et je me suis dit que je devais utilier mes talents d'archer pour aider tout le monde, dit il en levant son arbalète. Je la garde toujours près de moi.

Tom aussi arriva, les ayant repéré.

-Comme quoi on se retrouve toujours ! Sacré coup que tu leur as porté !

-Oui, eux aussi nous ont apportés un sacré coup, éplique Brynden sombrement. On a perdu neuf des nôtres.

-Des batailles ont fait bien pire ! rappela Tom.

-Et des batailles ont fait bien mieux, répondit amèrement Brynden. Et ce n'est même pas fini.

-En attendant les gars se seraient fait tués si les gloutons avaient péntrés le château pendant la nuit. Et vu le peu de gardes qu'on a éveillé à cette heure ci...Même si en théorie on peut rassembler huit cent soldats expérimentés et bien plus si on prends tout ceux qui savent se battre, tous endormis on se serait fait tué.

-Oui, c'est vrai...marmonna Brynden dans sa barbe.

-Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire? demanda Tom.

-On va continuer à user un max de l'archerie. En attendant je rassemble l'infanterie et on tente un assaut finale.

C'est à ce moment là qu'un incroyable détonation retentit. Un flash de lumière orangée éclata, baignant de flamme le corps de plusieurs gloutons. D'autres suivirent.

Le chaos revint dans les rangs ennemis. Une salve de flèches tirée de l'arrière les pris par surprise, causant de grave dommage à l'armée glouton.

A ce moment là sortirent de la forêt plusieurs rangées de fanntassins bien alignés et bien préparé, contrairement à ceux qui se trouvait de l'autre côté des remparts. Ils profitèrent du chaos causé par les bombes et des salves de flèches pour enfoncer les rangs des immondes monstres anciennement humain.

Brynden comprit. Il pris sa lance, la leva et ordonna :

-Que l'infanterie passe à l'assaut ! Nous allons prendre nos ennemis entre deux feux !

Des dizaines de cris enthousiaste montèrent de la foule de soldats qui s'entassaient au pieds des murs. Brynden se remémora toutes les idées qu'il s'était faite d'une bataille comme celle-là. Tout semblait concorder, ce côté épique, cette rage intérieur. Mais quelque chose ne semblait pas coller avec cette idée fantasmée du combat. Comme cette amertume qui ne venait qu'après avoir avaler l'aliment, ce goût désagréable qui est moins puissant que la première impression, mais qui reste plus longtemps. Il l'ignora et fit ouvrir les portes, ordonnant à ses troupes de charger. Puis tout alla très vite.

Tom avait été galvanisé par les deux interventions successives qu'avait donné les deux derniers assauts de ses ennemis, sans compter cette espèce d'excitation de la première bataille.

Tout cela lui avait donné une énergie et une fougue nouvelle qui l'avait rendu plus téméraire que jamais. Il avait foncé en première ligne.

Un premier glouton se dressa devant lui, une branche taillée en pieu en guise d'arme.

Sa lenteur ne lui permit pas d'attaquer en premier et Tom lui asséna un coup de bouclier violent dans la mâchoire, avant d'enchaîner avec un coup de hache qui trancha net le poignet du Glouton, là oui il tenait son arme dérisoire.

Laissant son adversaire au sol et agonisant, il passa au suivant, qui l'attaquait avec une petite hache en partie rouillée, qui avait plus de chance de le tuer en l'infectant avec le tétanos qu'en lui infligeant une sévère blessure.

Il para son premier coup avec son bouclier. Le jeune guerrier senti une douleur fulgurante à son épaule, comme si elle s'enfonçait. La rage qui l'emplit suite à la douleur lui permit d'enchaîner avec un coup en plein torse.

La créature beugla et enchaîna avec un coup horizontale que Tom esquiva en s'abaissant. Ce dernier profita du fait que son ennemis ait laissé une ouverture avec son attaque en lui donnant un coup si violent dans la cuisse du mutant qu'il n'arriva pas à retiré sa hache.

Il esquiva un dernier coup de son adversaire dont l'arme s'enfonça dans la terre, puis l'abandonna au sol gisant dans son propre sang.

C'est alors que, sorti de son duel contre son propre adversaire, il remarqua un combat incroyable qui se jouait une dizaine de mètre à peine plus loin.

Charlie, accompagné de deux autres soldats, tenaient tête à un immense Glouton. Il devait mesurer plus d'une tête que la moyenne de son espèce et était deux fois plus large. Armée de deux haches qui auraient demandé à un humain ses deux mains pour être manier, il enchaînait les coups sans broncher de ses blessures ni de ses trois flèches enfoncés dans le corps.

Un fantassins eut la mauvaise idée d'attaquer le "chef glouton" par derrière en lui enfonçant sa lance dans le dos, mais il n'éveilla que la colère de la bête qui se jeta sur lui.

Il leva son bouclier mais la violence des coups que lui infligeait le Gloutons fini par lui faire lâcher le dernier rempart qui le séparait de la mort, puis ce dernier lui coupa le bras, avant de mettre fin à son cri de douleur d'un dernier coup qui le décapita.

Le chef glouton hurla quelque chose de sa voix grave et rauque, et les Gloutons semblèrent se replier vers le Sud. Ils tentaient la retraite.

Personne ne comprit, car elle s'opérait lentement, non du fait de l'intelligence des mutants, incapable de comprendre la notion d'étape, mais de la difficulté qu'ils éprouvaient à se déplacer, entouré d'ennemis comme ils l'étaient.

Tom regarda autour de lui et remarqua la cadavre d'un miliciens et ramassa l'épée qu'il portait pour passé à l'assaut contre un Glouton armé d'une masse.

Il esquiva le premier coup et enchaîna en tailladant la cuisse du mutant qui beugla. Il para le coup suivant avec son bouclier. Tom tenta un coup d'estoc avec la pointe de son épée. La lame s'enfonça dans son ventre, laissant un geyser se sang la remplacer une fois qu'il l'eut retiré. Le mutant en colère enchaîna avec un coup de massue sur son épaule, lui faisant lâcher son épée. L'attaque suivante éclata son bouclier de bois, puis le coup d'après, donné plus doucement, fit tomber Tom, évanoui.


	11. Amère gloire

11\. Amère gloire

Brynden eut le sommeil agité cette nuit là. Des rêves de massacres l'empêchèrent de fermer l'oeil. Du sang, des corps mutilés s'accumualaient sur un champ de bataille. Peu à peu, ses forces diminuaient tandis qu'un flux continue de mutants sortait de la forêt pour l'aggresser, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit seul contre un millions de Gloutons.

C'est à ce moment là que s'acheva le rêve.

Il se réveilla à une heure avancée, où le soleil était presque à son zénith.

Il se demanda comment cela se faisait-il qu'il n'ait pas encore été réveillé pour accomplir les tâches habituelles des habitants de la cité, puis fini par conclure que suite à la bataille d'hier, lui et les autres soldats ayant participé au combat avaient eu droit à des heures de sommeil supplémentaires, et se coucha sur son lit pour faire le vide dans son esprit.

C'est aux alentours de midi que quelqu'un toqua timidement à la porte.

Manon entra dans la chambre avec un plateau repas qu'elle posa sur la table de chevet.

-Je me suis proposée comme volontaire pour t'apporter à mangé, expliqua-t-elle, et te prévenir que dès que tu auras fini, tu es attendu à la salle du conseil de la cité.

-Probablement pour me tenir informé des tenants et des aboutissants des combats d'hier, peut-être me félicité.

-Il y a des rumeurs qui circulent en ville, selon lesquels tu aurait mené courageusement nos troupes à la victoire contre des hordes de Gloutons venu piller la cité. Est-ce vrai?

-Peut-être que ça a été romancé, mais on a bien eu un imprévu avec les Gloutons qui nous ont attaqués de façon innopinés pendant la nuit, et j'ai bien mené nos troupes pour combattre les Gloutons, expliqua Brynden (il prit un air sombre et rajouta : ) mais il y a eu dix-huit morts et douze disparu, enlever par les Gloutons avant leur retraite.

Il commença à manger son repas et un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce qui poussa Manon à sortir de la pièce pour retourner à ses occupations habituelles.

Le dux profita de son repas et pris son temps pour le savourer avant de partir en direction de la salle du conseil.

En entrant, les voix des conseillers se turent.

-Ah, voilà le héros, fit cyniquement un garçon aux longs cheveux blonds.

-Tais toi donc, rétorqua Nicolas. Bienvenue, Brynden. Excuse l'aigreur de mon collègue.

Brynden fit signe qu'il n'y avait rien de grave et s'avança près de la table ronde où chacun s'était serré pour lui laissé une place.

-Tu peux commencé ton compte rendu de la bataille, signala une jeune adolescente aux couettes, l'une des plus jeunes qu'il put voir.

-Pendant que notre unité destinée à l'attaque furtive du camp glouton ont atteint ce dernier, et remarquèrent que la plupart des mutants avaient disparus, menant une attaque contre la cité. J'ai pris contrôle de la situation en nous organisant pour la contre-attaque, j'ai pris les Gloutons à revers avec la cavalerie, causant de lourde perte de notre coté. Ensuite, les troupes envoyés pour l'attaque furtive sont arrivés depuis les bois et ont lancés une série de bombe pyrotechnique ainsi qu'une salve de flèches, avant que nous ne prenions les forces restante en sandwich entre les troupes à l'intérieur de la cité et celle envoyée pour l'assaut furtif. Nous les avons mis en fuite au pris de la vie de dix-huit de nos gardes. Les mutants ont réussis à capturés douze de nos compagnons avant cette retrait forcée, qui sont probablement mort désormais.

Les conseillers semblaient stupéfaient.

-C'est un très bon bilan ! Une attaque de plusieurs dizaine de Gloutons par surprise durant la nuit, ça n'était jamais arrivé jusqu'ici, mais les victimes auraient été bien plus nombreuses !

-C'est une réussite !

Les exclamations stupédaites continuèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Nicolas n'y mette un terme et annonce à Brynden qu'il pouvait se retirer, avec sa journée de libre.

Il s'exécuta et en profita pour faire un tour à la bibliothèque où il potassa quelques livres distraitement, l'esprit ressassant les évènements de la nuit passée. Cette histoire qui semblait si éclatante aux yeux de tous. La mort de tous ses innocents. Et Tom.

Brynden n'avait pas osé en parlé à Manon, car il connaissait le caractère plutôt fragile de la jeune fille, mais savait qu'il faudrait lui annoncer un jour. Sans compter Héléna, qui devrait faire face à la disparition - et potentiel mort - de son frère.

-Que lis-tu exactement?

Brynden sursauta. Une adolescente, presque adulte, qui devait être un peu plus âgé que lui, se tenait droite devant lui. Le dux plongea son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux verts avait quelque chose de rassurant.

-Je sais pas trop, à vrai dire, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées...

-Avec ce que tu as vécu hier, c'est normal, fit elle en s'asseyant.

Elle s'installa relativement proche de Brynden, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise dans un premier temps, avant que cette proximité ne devienne réconfortante.

-C'est ce genre d'évènement qui change la vie de n'importe qui, dit-elle, le regard lointain.

Il y eut un long silence.

-Tu étais à la réunion du conseil, tout à l'heure, se rappela Brynden maintenant qu'il pouvait observer ses traits de plus prêt.

-Exacte, je fais parti des membres du conseil, et Nicolas veut te voir, c'était l'objet de ma visite.

-Quelque chose ayant atrait à la bataille d'hier? demanda le jeune garçon.

La question sembla l'amuser.

-En quelque sorte, mais c'est dans le cadre privé, rien à voir avec la réunion de tout à l'heure. Et si je viens te trouver c'est car je suis une amie de Nicolas, et non pas parce que je fais partie du conseil. C'est un petit service que je lui rends.

Elle se leva, et l'invita à faire de même.

En se levant, Brynden constata qu'elle était assez petite. Lui, qui atteignait à peine la taille moyenne des adolescents de son âge, faisait une tête de plus que la jeune femme.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de Nicolas.

Une douce chaleur caressait le visage de Tom. Ces yeux s'ouvrirent légèrement mais il ne perçut qu'un rayon de soleil à son zénith. Il perçut un rythme cahoteux d'une charette avançant sur une route où s'alternait les dos d'ânes et les nids de poules, ainsi que le bruit des essieux allant avec.

Il tenta de bouger ses bras sans succès. Il pensa tout d'abord qu'il n'avait pas la force, mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, il put se rendre compte qu'il était simplement attacher avec des chaînes grossièrement forgées.

Tom regarda autour de lui. Quelques autres Pans, également assomés et enchaînés l'accompagnait dans une cage de bambou tiré par deux gloutons. Les autres servaient d'escortes, équipés d'armes de mauvaises qualitées.

Où les Gloutons les emmenaient-ils?

-Pourquoi obéir Skeur? demanda l'un, une crainte dans la voix.

-Chef et tribut mort, plus pouvoir protéger. Dernière chance survivre, expliqua le plus costaud qui devait diriger les opérations.

-Skeur asservir nous ! Lui pas être comme nous ! s'énerva l'un.

-Toi vouloir mourir? Lui accepter cadeau, échange lui donner nous nourriture et armes ! répondit le chef en indiquant la cage de bambou.

Les deux autres finirent par se turent.

Alors comme ça, les Gloutons voulaient les revendre en échange de nourriture et d'armes. Etaient-ce aux cyniques? Ce ne serai pas étaonnant, ce que savais Tom il donnait des récompenses pour chaque tête de pan qu'on leur rapportait. Mais c'était dans le Sud où c'était le plus rentable, car les Pans étaient fort utile dans le commerce d'esclave, ce qui permettait des enchères des plus aléchantes. Mais étant donné la faible intelligence des Gloutons, ils devaient se contenter des adultes les plus proches, ce qui n'étaient pas pour plaire à Tom qui aurait préféré finir esclave que condamné à mort.

Quel espoir lui restait-il? Il n'avait pas d'arme, et allait certainement resté sous alimenté le reste du trajet, afin qu'il n'ait pas la force de s'échapper. Bien que les Gloutons soient stupides, si il commençait à mettre au point un plan d'évasion sous leur nez, il ne ferait pas long feu. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le bon moment et...improviser.

Nicolas ouvrit la porte et accueilla ses invités dans cet espèce de bureau-chambre qui lui servait de pièce de vie. Il leur demanda de s'asseoir en face de lui.

Dans un coin était installé un garde, un spadassin, avec son épée bâtarde et son haubert en mailles. Ses longs cheveux d'un blonds presque blanc descendait jusqu'à ses épaules et ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur d'innoncence que Brynden n'avait plus vu chez quelqu'un depuis longtemps. Il avait des traits d'enfants.

Brynden lui adressa un sourire, amené par tant d'innoncence, que le jeune garde lui rendit.

-Je te présente Franck, mon garde personnel.

-Tu as un garde personnel?

-Comme tout membre du conseil, expliqua l'adolescente qui l'avait mené jusque là, il y a eu des tentatives d'assassinat dans le passé. La première a réussi, et depuis on met un garde à chaque membre du conseil. Il y a eu trois autres tentatives, toutes déjouées.

-Nous aurions préféré qu'il ne s'agisse que de cas isolé, mais il s'agirait d'un complot organisé. En effet, les différents attentats visaient des personnages importants du conseil, ceux qui y sont depuis le début et qui ont une grande influence. Je comptais procéder par élimination. Je me disais que le comploteur voulait devenir le seul élément influent au sein du conseil. Alors il pourrait avoir de façon officieuse les pleins pouvoirs sur la cité. Mais chacun des membres les plus influents du conseil a eu sa tentative d'assassinat. Moi, Jules et Viviane.

-Qui sont les deux autres?

-Jules est le blond, avec les cheveux gras, pas très grand mais avec une certaine présence qu'il peut imposer.

-Et Viviane, c'est moi, fit la petite adolescente qui l'avait emmené jusqu'ici.

-Et dire que je t'ai même pas demandé ton nom, s'excsua Brynden.

-Pas grave, répondit simplement l'interessée.

-Bon, je dois dire que ce début de conversation n'est pas favorable au sujet que je voulais abordé avec toi. Ton succès militaire t'as couronné d'une certaine gloire auprès de la population, et je ne doutes pas que si jamais tu te présentais aux élections qui arrive dans à peine quelques semaines, tu remporterais un siège au conseil. Et ton intelligence ne sera pas mal venu à notre table, pour mieux s'assurer du fonctionnement de la cité.

-Si c'est pour servir la communeauté, je le ferai. Mais je ne pense pas être digne. Mon plan a misérablement échoué, et je ne veux pas qu'une telle chose recommence à échelle plus importante. Il me faudra le temps pour réfléchir.

-De toutes façons les présentations ne commence que dans trois semaines, tu as tout le temps de réfléchir à ça. Aussi, je te laisse du temps libre pour remuer la question dans ta tête sans avoir à trimer dans les champs pour la récolte qui approche...

-Si tôt dans l'année? s'étonna Brynden.

-Avec la mutation des plantes, on fait trois récoltes par an. Une en mars-avril, une en juillet-août et une dernière en Novembre-Décembre pour cloturer l'année. C'est pour ça qu'on se permet si peu de terres. Mais il y a, il me semble, une cité au Nord de l'Allemagne, pas loin de la frontière germano-danoise et de la ville de Hambourg qui est frappé de si violents hivers en fin d'année qu'il n'y a que deux récoltes par an. Par conséquent ils ont beaucoup plus de terres couvertes par les champs que nous...

-Merci beaucoup pour cette période de répit, fit Brynden.

-Oh, tu sais, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour cette ville, je peux m'autoriser deux trois excentricités.

Brynden salua tout le monde puis sortit finalement da la salle.

-As-tu distingué la même chose que moi? demanda Nicolas.

-Il sembe pouvoir remplir ça mission, mais j'ai encore besoin qu'il montre ce dont il est cappable, répondit Viviane, pour croire en lui comme tu le fais.

-Crois moi, il est un grand espoir pour notre communauté, et il est amené à faire de grandes choses.

-L'avenir nous le dira, se contenta de répondre la jeune femme.

George rejoignit l'armurerie où on lui avait dit qu'Héléna s'était rendue ce matin.

Elle était avec l'armurier en train de discuter des diverses équipements qu'elle pouvait y trouver, ainsi qu'un habillement adéquat pour les longs voyages.

-Tu as l'intention de partir où?

-C'est évident non, fit Héléna en lâchant la hache qu'elle tenait, je vais rechercher Tom.

-Et tu vas suivre quelle piste je te prie? Je comprends qu'il te manque et que tu veuilles le rechercher, je t'aurais même aider si c'était possible. Mais il a été capturé et emmené on ne sait où par une dizaine de Gloutons.

-On sait par où ils sont partis et vu la subtilité et le nombre des Gloutons ils ont dût laisser des traces qu'on aura qu'à suivre pour les retrouver !

-Héléna, je ne veux pas couper court à tes espoirs, mais il est fort probablement mort. On ne peut pas risquer cette place qu'on a retrouvé, où on est plus ou moins en sécurité.

-A quoi sert d'être en vie et en sécurité si c'est pour être loin de ceux qu'on aime et vivre dans la tristesse?

-Et nous, on compte pour du beurre? demanda George, quelque peut vexer. Moi, Brynden, Manon et Tommy?

-Mon frère est tout ce qui me ratache à mon ancienne vie, celle dont chacun de nous essaye de se rapprocher pour retrouver son bonheur.

-Justement, n'est-il pas temps de couper les ponts définitivement avec notre passé pour enfin être heureux dans ce nouveau monde? Ce n'est pas en vivant dans l'Ancien Monde que nous serons heureux dans le nouveau.

-Je ne peux pas abandonner mon frère. Il est ma famille.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, au juste, la famille? C'est quelque chose que le destin nous a imposé, c'est à nous de choisir ceux avec qui on veut vivre, pas le destin. Reste avec nous, décide de choisir.

-J'ai déjà décider de choisir. Et j'ai choisis mon frère, dit-elle.

Elle prit ce qu'elle était venu chercher puis parti de la pièce en claquant la porte, laissant George seul avec ces fantômes.

Brynden avait été se réfugié dans la bibliothèque pour réfléchir. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Certes, il avait envie de se lancer, devenir membre du conseil, avoir un certain pouvoir, et trouver un moyen de servir le peuple sans avoir à planter des navets. Mais serait-il cappable de gérer une telle responsabilité?

Quelle légitimité avait-il pour être élu?

Il retournait ses questions dans sa tête. Pour lui chaque chose sur cette terre devait se mériter, et il se demandait si justement, il méritait une telle place, un tel prestige, alors qu'il venait de débarquer dans la communauté depuis à peine quelques jours.

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par l'arrivée d'un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs et au corps svelte.

-C'est toi qui commandait, hier, à la bataille contre les gloutons?

-Oui, qui es-tu?

-Je faisais partie des troupes devant attaqué les Gloutons par suprise.

-Tu es un des suicidaires ayant accepté cette mission? demanda Brynden avec un amer sourire. Ce fiasco totale.

-Tu es bien dure avec toi même. On a éliminé une bonne vingtaine de gloutons. Et on a pu prendre l'armée des gloutons à revers au retour, étant donné qu'on était à l'extérieur, même si ça ne faisait pas partie du plan originale. Tout cela pour dire que tu as mené nos troupes avec courage et intelligence, et je voulais te féliciter pour ça. Sache que moi et d'autres gars de la bataille d'hier parlons de tes exploits à tout le monde est tu es en train de devenir un vrai héros.

-Je ne mérite pas ce titre, personne n'a la légitimité d'être glorifier.

-Bien sûre que si ! Ecoute, dans ce monde, chaque personne doit trouver sa place afin d'aider la communauté. Et je pense que c'est la tienne, de commander.

-Tu me proposes de me présenter aux élections qui approchent, c'est cela?

-Oui. Je te suplierai à genou si il le faut. Tu en peux pas priver notre cité d'un dirigeant aussi sage et intellligent que toi.

-De quel droit m'élèverai-je à ce rang? Aucun homme n'a aucune légitimité à asseoir son autorité sur un ou plusieurs autres.

-C'est bien le problème. Seule les gens qui réfléchissent comme ça mérite le pouvoir, mais ils ne veulent pas le prendre. Ne commet pas la même erreur qu'eux.

Brynden réfléchit quelques instants.

-Je me présenterai.

Le jeune garçon eut un sourire.

-Alexandre, dix sept ans, membre de la garde, enchanté ! fit il en lui tendant une main que Brynden saisit.

-Brynden, seize ans, province du Brabant Wallon, c'est pas loin de Bruxelles, pour donner un point de repère. Alors, comme ça, tu es archer? Tu faisais partie d'un club avant où t'as appris sur le tas.

-Un conseil : évite de poser ce genre de question, fit Alexandre, soudain plus froid. Les gens n'aime pas parler de leur ancienne existence, ça les rend mélancolique. Pour ton information, j'ai appris sur le tas après la Tempête, avec un ou deux stages d'expérience pendant les vacances d'été.

Il se leva et quitta la bibliothèque sans rien ajouter, l'air renfrogner.

Jules faisait partie du conseil depuis sa création, et avant cela il avait toujours conseiller Nicolas.

Physiquement, il s'était quelque peut laisser aller depuis la Tempête. Il avait pris du poids alors que la plupart en avait perdu, ces cheveux blonds étaient devenus gras, tout comme sa peau désormais recouverte d'acné. Il fut pourtant un temps ou son charisme rayonnait, mais il avait pris un coup ces deux dernières années.

Il arriva dans la salle du conseil où l'attendait déjà quelqu'un, adossé contre un pilier de roche et observant la table ronde.

-Le premier à arrivé et le dernier à partir, tu es bien assidu, Defays.

Une bonhomme de taille moyenne aux yeux emplis de malices sourit à cette évocation et demanda alors :

-Pourquoi répugnes tu temps à m'appeler par mon prénom? Cela fait pourtant si longtemps que nous nous connaissons désormais.

-Tu le sais fort bien, répliqua sèchement Jules.

-Ce qui t'aie arrivé ,n'est que le résultat de tes propres erreurs. Tu cachais des choses, je n'ai fait que les révélés. Je n'y peux rien si tu as agis de tel façon, répliqua le dénommé Defays.

-Mais tu y peux si tout le monde a été mis au courant.

-Tu aurais préféré cacher la vérité et continuer à manipuler les autres autour de toi? De toute façon je sais que je n'ai rien à attendre de quelqu'un comme toi.

-Car tu sais que je suis le seul à voir clair dans ton jeu ! s'emporta Jules.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et entra Viviane.

-Vous êtiez encore en train de vous diputer? Dois-je vous rappeler que la salle du conseil et destiné à autres choses qu'à votre petite querelle personelle. Nous devons servir la communauté, peu importe nos différents individuelles !

Jules baissa le regard, l'air abbatu.

Nicolas entra à son tour dans la salle, et les neuf autres membres ne tardèrent plus à arriver pour compléter la table rond.

-Bon, très bien, que la séance commence, fit le secrétaire du conseil, un grand gaillard finaud et mal adroit qui écrivait les comptes rendus de chaque réunion et qui s'occupait de l'ordre du jour. Il y a d'abord une proposition du conseiller Nicolas.

-Pour son brillant commandement, je proposais d'accorder au Dux Brynden une période de repos d'une semaine.

-Je m'y oppose, rétorqua sévèrement Jules. Je n'aime pas donner des privilèges. Nous essayons de nous affranchir de l'ancienne société où certains avait des droits et pouvait s'autoriser des luxes que les autres n'avaient pas.

-Il a accompli vaillament sa tâche, avoua un certain Peter. Je pense qu'on peut lui accorder ça. Sans lui la ville serait tomber aux mains de ces immondes Gloutons, avec le manque d'organisation nocturne.

La plupart des membres du conseil hochèrent la tête. Il fut voté à dix voix contre trois que cette durée de repos lui serait accordé.

-La principale problèmatique du jour est celle des disparus du dernier conflit, cita le secrétaire une fois que la première question fut évincé.

-On a aucune trace de leurs corps. On peut légitimement penser qu'ils sont encore en vie, et par conséquent, on a le devoir de les retrouver, commenta quelqu'un.

-Il faut mettre sur pieds une équipe pour les rechercher ! proposa un des plus jeunes membres de l'assemblée.

-Ils ont longé la muraille Sud, puis après? On a aucune idée de vers où ils sont partis !

-On devrait créer des groupes pour fouiller la région, des gens expérimenté pour ce qui est de la survie en terrain dangereux. Si on ne les retrouvé pas dans un certains rayons autour de la cité, on abandonnera les recherches.

-On devrait mettre des chasseurs sur le coup ! Il savent se faire discret et se défendre si jamais ils se font attaqués par des bestioles, puis ils savent pistés les bêtes, hors les gloutons en sont presques.

Ont fit voter la motion de la création de petit groupe de chasseur. Personne ne s'y opposa, et il serait décidé en compagnie des chasseurs en question quels seront la taille des groupes et les directions à prendre.

-Il faudra aussi organiser l'enterrement des morts de cette bataille, ajouta le secrétaire.

-Cele sera fait comme d'habitude aux cimetières de la cité. De petite stèles indiqueront chaque tombe, avec le nom, la date de naissance et de mort, ainsi que préciser qu'ils sont morts pour défendre cette cité et tous ses habitants. Pour cela seront mobilisés un ouvrier pour chaque stèle pour le temps que ça prendra.

La motion fut voté et accepté sans opposition. Les autres affaires mineures furent abordés et réglés de la même manière.

Héléna s'avança vers la grande porte de la cité, prête à partir sur les routes. Elle avait sélectionné ses vêtements, son équipement et son arme pour pouvoir survivre jusqu'à retrouver son frère, le tout avec soin.

Un garde était au sommet, guettant l'arrivée de danger externe, quand il remarqua enfin la présence de la jeune femme un peu plus bas.

Il descendit du chemin de ronde jusqu'à atteindre Héléna.

-Votre autorisation de sortie, s'il vous plait, demanda le garde, fidèle à son poste.

Pour toute réponse, Héléna abatti le pomeau de son épée à l'arrière du crâne du soldat qui tomba par terre, évanouit. Elle ouvrit les portes elle-même, et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de la cité, fut interrompu par un cri.

-Hey, attends moi !

Héléna se retourna et vut acourir George.

Il portait des vêtements de voyage, avait un coûteau de chasse attaché à la ceinture, avait sanglé sa besace et son carquois rempli de carreaux était attaché dans son dos.

Il tenait toujours son arablète au poing, prêt à l'usage.

-Je viens avec toi, finalement. Je peux pas te laisser partir seule comme ça sur les routes, puis, la vie ici n'est pas vraiment celle que j'espérait. Et bien que j'y crois moins, peut-être pourra-t-on retrouver Tom. Mes talents de chasseur te seront utiles pour pister les Gloutons. En tous cas je viens.

Héléna sourit.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi, alors, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Puis ils prirent la route dans une direction incertaine. Car ils ne pouvaient laissé leur ami en danger. Et ils ne pouvaient résister à l'appel de l'aventure.


	12. Melwas

12\. Melwas

Le fleuve sepretait dans la vallée à perte de vue, sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres, bordés de forêts dense dont les arbres ateignaient des hauteurs bien plus impressionantes qu'on aurait put l'envisager il y a trois ans.

Des hauteurs, George pouvait observer ce spectacle entre les troncs fins des arbres qui poussaient sur le versant de la colline.

Le sentier à cette endroit était plat et dégagé par le passage des animaux qui avait également dénaturé le sol, totalement retourné par les passages succesiffs de sangliers et autre créature dont les voyageurs préfèraient ignorer l'existence afin de dormir tranquillement la nuit venue.

Les deux jeunes aventuriers étaient parti le jour juste avant, durant la soirée, alors que tout le monde dans la cité était en train de se mettre à table pour prendre son pain quotiden dans l'une des grandes salles de la ville où des centaines d'adolescents affluaient pour raconter leur journée à leurs camarades autour d'un bon repas chaud si durement gagné.

-Si je m'en réfère à mes connaissances en géographie et que j'accorde ma confiance à ma boussole sur le chemin qu'on a emprunté, c'est la Meuse en contrebas, expliqua George à Héléna en indiquant le cours d'eau.

-Oui, et alors, on ne fait que suivre un groupe de Gloutons, on ne cherche pas un endroit précis, répondit l'interloquée, pas besoin d'indication de ce genre.

-Et bien, c'était pour signaler qu'on a fait une sacré trotte à la recherche de ton frère !

-Il faurdra faire ce qu'il faut, répondit Hélène. On suit toujours la bonne voie?

-Oui, et on les rattrappe. Les sangliers retournent régulièrement le sol mais n'ont pas encore éffacé les traces du chariot des gloutons. Donc, c'est qu'ils sont passé par ici très récemment.

-Parfait ! Allait, on accélère le pas !

-C'est pas pour faire mon rabat-joie, mais la nuit va plus tarder à tomber, on ferait mieux d'essayer de trouver un abri pour la nuit...

-Tu te paies de ma tête? C'est ce que vont justement faire les gloutons, on aura une marge d'avance sur eux !

-Tu comptes affronter la faune nocturne toute seule? En tous cas je te souhaite bonne chance ! J'en ai entendu parler, de certaines, de la part gens en ayant fraulé avant d'atteindre la cité... certains avaient perdu des amis, de la famille, à cause de ses bestioles, et la description de leurs capacités de chasse étaient...effrayante. Et pourtant les gars avec qui j'en ai parlé était loin d'être un couards facilement impressionable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, alors, demanda Hélène.

-Atteindre un village en contrebas, situé sur les bords du fleuve. On trouvera bien un bâtiment quelconque où l'on pourra s'installer pour la nuit en barricadant les portes. On dormira jusqu'à l'aube et on se relancera à la poursuite des gloutons. De toute façon on regagnera très vite leur avance, ils sont lents, on est parti avec deux jours de retard et on les a quand même rattrapé à très peu de temps près. Ils ont une grosse cargaison, ils doivent faire des détours avec leurs caravanes, taillés régulièrement le chemin. Demain dans l'après-midi on les aura ces fils de chiens. En attendant, faut rester en vie. D'accord?

-D'accord, concéda finalement Hélène.

Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin ils retrouvèrent un chemin descendant la colline vers un ancien petit village dont les maisons campagnarde croulait sous la végétation d'Autre Monde, dont la moitié éffondré sous le poids de la nature. Le bâtiment survivant le mieux était un ancien château de la fin de l'ancien régime, aménagé en maison communale, bien que tout cela n'ait plus beaucoup de sens désormais.

Ils montèrent les marches du perron, éclatèrent les portes en verre du château et entrèrent dans le bâtiment ou règnait une odeur de moisis.

L'entrée était vaste et vide, plongée dans l'ombre. Seul un guichet l'occuppait, et un escalier donnait accès à droite à plusieurs étages suppérieurs, tous déservant vers une série de pièces diverses et variées. Ils s'établirent dans l'une d'entre elles, bloquant la porte avec une étagère et installant leur sac de couchage autour d'un réchaud à gaz.

-Ça me rappelles les premiers jours de survie, confia George, avec Brynden on s'était installé dans un appartement, lorsque l'on traversait le Marais des Morts.

-Le Marais des Morts? demanda Hélène, amusée.

-Autour de Bruxelles où l'on se dirigeait, tout était entouré par les marais. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me souvenir de cette scène culte du Seigneur des Anneaux. Qu'est-ce que les films peuvent me manquer... Et dire toutes les créations qu'on a manqué à cause de cette saloperie de Tempête ! Ces histoires qui ne finiront jamais...

-Il y a bien des choses à regretter de l'Ancien Monde, concéda Hélène.

-Et bien des choses dont nous avons enfin pu être libérer, avec la Tempête, ajouta George d'un ton plus sombre.

Ils ne dirent plus rien et allèrent se coucher, bien qu'en réalité chacun ne put dormir avant un certains temps, hanté par le fantôme de leur anciennes vies.

Brynden entra dans la grande salle du château.

C'était là bas que ce donnait les repas, matin, midi et soir.

Des hauts et larges vitraux laissaient filtrer la lumière du soleil couchant, avec leurs représentations médiévales colorées de chevaliers, de démons, de monstre, dont beaucoup semblait tout droit sortie de l'histoire des chevaliers de la table ronde de Chrétiens de Troyes. Entre chacune de ces fenêtres se tenait au sommet d'un pillier très fins un gargouille dont le regard de pierre veillait sur ceux qui se trouvaient en contrebas...

La pièce était peu à peu éclairer pas des Pans qui allumaient les bougies, les lampes à huiles et les torches, accrochés au mur ou posé sur les tables, au fur et à mesure que la lumière naturelle déclinait.

Quatre grandes tables s'étendaient tout le long de la salle. Celles-ci ne suffisant pas, plusieurs autres tables plus petites étaient mises à disposition des habitants.

La plupart se disputait une place au plus grande table, afin d'être moins isolé et au centre de l'activité. Arrivant dans les premiers, Brynden put prendre place sur celle situer à l'extrême droit où l'attendait déjà Manon et Tommy.

-Héléna et George ne sont toujours pas là? demanda Brynden.

-Non, mais on est tôt, si ils sont un peu en retard, c'est normal.

Des carafes d'eaux circulaient déjà, et les premiers plats commençaient à être servis en échange de ticket repas signé de la main d'un des conseillers.

Il y en avait quantité mais chaque fois ils étaient réutilisés, pour éviter de causer de grave douleur au poignet des pauvres membres du conseils.

C'était pour éviter que certains en profite pour se servir dans les réserves au détriment des autres, ce qui avait été fait dans les premiers temps par certains Pans malhonnête.

Brynden remarqua une estrade de pierre au fond de la salle, où certaines annonces étaient faites par le conseil.

-C'est la seule pièce de ce genre? Elle est bien petite, il me semblait qu'on était huit-mille...

-Ce n'est pas la seule ! expliqua Tommy. Il y en a plusieurs autres, sinon, il n'y aurait pas de place pour tout le monde. C'est ici qu'on fait des annonces et qu'on mange, qu'on distribue les corvées pour les semaines à venir, ainsi qu'on se rencontre entre Pan. C'est une pièce importante, faut pas croire. Ici c'est la plus grande.

Tandis qu'il parlait, une jeune fille tiré toute en longueur, à la fois très fine et très grande, s'avançait à pas dansant vers leur table. La vue de ses jambes beaucoup trop fine effrayait Brynden, presque sûre qu'elle lâcherait au prochains pas.

-Bonjour, je suis dans la même chambre qu'Hélène, elle m'a demandé de vous laissez un message. Elle m'a demandé de ne pas le lire, et je ne l'ai pas fait, il était adressé à vous trois, ainsi qu'à un de vos amis.

Elle tendit à Manon un rouleau de papier jaunis, semblable à du parchemin, probablement dût au fait qu'il datait maintenant de deux ans, les pans n'ayant pas encore acquis la fabrication du papier et se servant des réserves immenses situés dans la magasins des centre-ville qui avait déteint en cette couleur propre aux vieux parchemins, donnant une teinte très médiévale au tout.

-Merci, Sara, dit-elle en réceptionnant la lettre.

Brynden la laissa lire puis demanda :

-Alors, que dit-elle, demanda-t-il.

-Elle est partie recherché son frère ce matin. Elle reviendra avec lui et les autres quand elle les aura libéré des Gloutons.

-Mais c'est de la folie ! s'exclama Tommy.

-J'ai jamais dit que c'était censé.

-Je vais aller prévenir le conseil, il faut qu'il la retrouve avant qu'elle ne se fasse tuée , fit Brynden. Dès que le repas est fini.

L'atmosphère prit du temps à se détendre, mais chacun fini par quitter ces sombres pensées pour se laisser prendre dans l'euphorie du repas.

On parlait de tout et de rien, de comment c'était passer sa journée, des histoires qu'on avait entendu de longs marcheurs sur ce qu'il y avait dehors, souvent extraordinaire ou fantasmé.

-On sait ce qu'il s'est passé, à l'Est de l'Allemagne?

-Oui, une immense forêt s'étend à l'infini. On dit que les arbres atteignent parfois plusieurs centaines de mètres de hauteurs et que les créatures qui y vivent sont de taille disproportionnées, même pour la Tempête. Les quelques personnes folles qui ont essayés de la traversés n'en sont jamais revenus, sauf quelques uns ne s'étend pas trop éloigné de la lisière de la forêt. C'est l'une des frontières de ce Monde connu.

-Quels sont les autres?

Un garçon plutôt maigrichon au visage rond et pâle, encadrés de cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts s'incrusta dans la conversation, à la fois innopinément et naturellement :

-Il n'a pas tout dit sur la forêt sans fin. Il existe une passe là bas, assez large, mais occupé par un grand mur, bien gardé, et personne ne passe ce putain de mur. Il y a des gardes de partourt, et des barbelés, et deux forteresses le long du mur. Des tours de guets tout le longs. Comme ci les cyniks voulaient contenir quelque chose qui se tenait au delà.

Sinon la thoundra glaciale qui s'étend au Nord de l'Europe dans l'ancien Danermark bloque le passage vers le Nord. Au Sud, on ne sait pas bien, ce sont des terres exclusivement contrôlées par les adultes. L'Espagne est le point de départ des Cyniks, là bas les enfants n'ont pas eu le temps de s'organiser qu'ils étaient chassés et réduit en esclavage par les adultes.

-Et l'Italie?

-Avant l'arrivée des Cyniks, les adultes et les enfants avaient appris à vivre ensemble, sur un modèle que leur avait apprss les Grecs qui avaient traversés la mer jusqu'en Italie. Dans le Nord du pays, où il s'tétait installé tardivement, la confiance régnait moins et les cyniks ont exacerbé les tensions entre les deux communautés. Finalement, une grande traque a été mené, par surprise, tous les enfants on été capturés et réduit en esclavage pendant la nuit par des soldats cyniks. Le Sud de l'Italie n'a pas cédé, toujours attachés à la Grèce, le Royaume de Grèce et de Sicile, comme on l'appelle ici, a décidé de déclarer la guerre au Nord pour libérer les Pans et condamnés ceux qui avaient participer à l'opération. Mais, ils se prirent une tannée. Le Nord comptait des villes comme Milan ou Rome, et étaient par conséquent plus riche et plus peuplés. Ils montèrent une armé associés à des troupes venues d'Espagne et du Sud de la France récemment rattachés à l'Empire des Cyniks. Ils prirent la plus importante cité du Sud : Naples, ainsi que toutes l'Italie du Sud, laissant la Sicile au Grec pour pleurer. Le Général en charge des opérations fut nommé Maester de La Nouvelle Pompéi, ancienne ville de Naples. Le message était claire : les Grecs ne faisait pas le poids face à l'Empire. Depuis ils se tiennent à l'écart et mènent leurs affaires dans le coin, et on a peu de nouvelles d'eux.

-Comment sait-on tout cela?

-Des esclaves échappés d'Italie qui nous font part de ces récits. Puis ça tourne de cité en cité par les Longs marcheurs. On est au courant de toute la Géo-Politique d'Europe Occidental grâce à cela.

-Tu t'y connais dis donc ! s'exclama Manon.

-Je suis un ancien passionné d'Histoire et tout cela m'intéresse. Aujourd'hui je suis druide. je m'occupe principalement de classifier les informations sur ce Nouveau Monde pour en dressant une carte et un portrait précis. Mais je fais également partie du conseil.

-Il me semblait bien que ta tête me disait quelque chose !

Ces yeux verts brillèrent de malices.

-Effectivement, je m'appelle Peter, enchanté ! fit-il en souriant.

-Justement, je devais présenter certaines informations au conseil, reprit Brynden, plus sérieux d'un coup. Vous avez eu vent des captures orchestrés par les Gloutons à la fin du siège de la cité?

-Bien sûre, ce fut l'un des principal sujet de discussion du dernier conseil.

-Une de nos amies, soeur d'un de ceux qui a été enlevés, et partit à leurs recherches, nous voulions communiquer cette information au conseil afin de prendre des mesures.

-Nous avons envoyés des groupes quadriller la zone pour retrouver les gloutons, ils finiront bien par tomber dessus. J'informerai ces derniers de la présence de cette amie sur le terrain, elle a dût laisser des traces et quand bien même, si elle suit la même piste que nous on finira bien par la débusquer et à la ramener au bercaille. Ne vous inquiétez plus pour elle, nous avons mis des moyens pour retrouver les capturés.

-C 'est bon de votre part, remercia Manon.

-Oh, ne me vouvoies pas. J'ai été élu membre du conseil de la ville, ce n'est pas pour me tourner les pouces, c'est pour permettre la sécurité des membres de cette communauté.

-Il n'empêche que tu fais bien ton boulot.

-Pas plus qu'un autre, répliqua modestement le blondin.

Brynden posa d'autres questions pendant un certains temps avant que finalement la décence le poussa à retourner vers sa chambre avec la promesse que le problème d'Hélène serait exposer au conseil à la réunion de demain.

Héléna fut réveillée par George, qui avait l'habitude de dormir peu. Il s'était levé à l'aube et avait attendu pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux mais céda à son impatience pour qu'il se mette en route à la pourchasse des gloutons.

La matinée fut exténuante. Ils avançaient lentement, guidés par des réflexes plus que par leurs esprits, embrumés par la fatigue. Ils marchaient sur un sentier de terres battus taillés dans la brousse par les allées et venues des animaux.

Malgré les promesses qu'avait fait George la veille, la journée s'écoula sans qu'aucune charette ne se distingue à l'horizon. Ils débouchèrent finalement sur une vaste plaine d'hautes herbes bordés çà et là d'arbres peu haut semés au hasards des vents, laissant une vue bien dégagée qui aurait put permettre de voir leur ennemi, si il avait été là. Mais de mutants nulle trace. Aussi, tandis que le soleil déclinait à l'Ouest, ils décidèrent de s'établirent au sommet d'une butte sous le feuillage d'un haut chêne, cela permettant à George de garder une vue d'ensemble sur les environs au cas où un ennemi quelconque s'approchait. Il préféra éviter d'allumer un feu bien qu'il eut froid, la nuit étant fraîche malgré le printemps qui arrivait. Il daigna seulement à la faible lueur bleûté du réchaud à gaz pour manger quelque chose de chaud.

-Je vais prendre le premier tour de garde, fit-il à Héléna. Toi repose toi.

La jeune femme accepta, l'air las.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura George. Nous les rattraperons. Nous le devançons, lentement et sûrement. Je te promets qu'on les aura ces salopards.

Elle lui lança un sourire, plus pour le rassurer que par réel confiance en lui, ce que l'adolescent réalisa et trouva touchant.

Il s'adossa contre le chêne, un couverture sur le bas du corps, lançant de temps en temps un regard à travers ses jumelles pour surveiller la plaine, ou buvant une gorgée d'eau à sa gourde, plus pour passer le temps que par réel soif.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à travers ses jumelles une fois de plus fut surpris de découvrir enfin quelque chose. Une silhouette encapuchonnée avançait dans la plaine, droit devant.

George se leva, laissant sa couverture tomber au sol et se saisit de son arbalète. Il regarda quelques instants Héléna, les yeux fermés, dormant paisiblement. Elle était si mignonne dans les bras de Morphée qu'il ne l'en retira qu'à contre-coeur.

-Quelqu'un, chuchota-t-il sans savoir pourquoi, la silhouette étant trop loin pour les entendre et personne ne dormant dans les environs à ne pas réveiller. Viens avec moi pour voir. Prends tes armes, on ne sait jamais.

Ils descendirent la butte et se déplacèrent en vitesse vers l'ombre, s'approchant petit à petit d'un homme encapuchonné. Quand isl furent à une dizaine de mètre, george s'écria après avoir braquer son arme sur lui :

-Qui es-tu?

La silhouette pivota vers lui et retira sa capuche. Ses traits furent alors discernés. Il avait la peau exagérément pâle, les traits anguleux, les cheveux et les yeux noirs et cernés, pas bruns foncés mais d'un noir réel. Il avait une cape à capuche noir, et était habillé intégralement de la couleur du jais. A sa ceinture pendait un poignard et une gourde et il avait un grand sac sanglé sur son dos.

-Je m'appelle Melwas, je suis long marcheur, fit-il en tendant sa main aux longs doigts blanchâtres, semblable à une araignée blafarde.

George ne baissa pas pour autant son arme.

-Et tu n'as pas jugé utile de lever le camp pour la nuit?

-Je cherchais un endroit sûre, un ancien bâtiment mais quand le soleil s'est couché j'étais perdu en plein milieu de la forêt.

-Tu peux nous rejoindre, si tu le souhaites, proposa Héléna.

-Oh, avec grand plaisir, fit-il avec un sourire que la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de trouver malsain.

Ils retournèrent au sommet de la butte, où ils s'assirent autour du réchaud éteint, George toujours sur ses gardes.

-Je viens d'une ville du côté de Aix-La-Chapelle, expliqua-t-il. Je viens d'être fait long marcheur et je dois trouver une nouvelle cité.

-La nôtre est à deux jours et deux nuits à l'Ouest légèrement orienté Sud d'ici, expliqua Héléna. Vous pouvez y aller, si vous le souhaiter. Nous, nous prenons je chemin inverse.

-Vous parlez fort bien français, pour quelqu'un d'Aix La Chapelle, remarqua George toujours soupçonneux.

-J'étais français à la base, j'habitais pas loin de la frontière, à Strasbourg, et je suis parti vers l'Est avec un groupe d'ami après la Tempête. La plupart sont mort maintenant.

Il prit un air triste.

-Comme la plupart des nôtres, concéda Héléna.

George quant à lui restait fermé, le regard bas.

-Je vais prendre le prochain tour de garde, fit Melwas.

Le lendemain matin, le long marcheur pris son chemin vers l'Ouest où les jeunes gens l'avaient aiguiller, après un court au revoir, cette rencontre sonnant toujours surréaliste aux yeux des deux compères, qui eux, reprirent leur chemin en direction opposée.

Cela faisait toute la matinée et toute l'après midi qu'ils avançaient sur une ancienne autoroute couverte de mousse dont on discernait la couche inférieur, çà et là, des tâches grises dans l'immensite verte.

Un point fini par apparaître au loin, faisant pressé l'allure d'Héléna. Elle attendait ça depuis un certains temps. George la suit dans son élan de rapidité. Le chariot apprut finalement distinctement, encadrés d'une poignée de Gloutons. Héléna se saisit de son bouclier et de son épée, et se mit à courir vers le groupe alors cinquante mètre devant elle, prêt à en découdre, comme un cliché de guerrière viking. Les gloutons se retournèrent, lair hagard, et elle attaque le premier qu'elle atteiffnit, celui qui eut la mal chance de composer l'arrière garde et qui, trop surpris par la soudaineté de l'attaque, n'avait même pas poser la main sur l'arme qu'il avait attaqué à sa taille . Cependant il fut abattu d'un carreau en pleine poitrine avant que la guérière ne puisse commencer à se battre. Elle esquiva l'attaque du suivant puis lança un violent coup de bouclier à son agresseur qui fit quelques pas en arrière. Un second agresseur fut arrêté net par un coup d'épée qui lui fendit le crâne. Un troisième agresseur tenta sa chance. Elle ne put paré ou esquiver son coup mais George, qui s'était faufilé entre temps pour se rapprocher du combat décocha un trait dans la gorge de ce dernier qui s'éffondra. Le premier à avoir attaqué revint à l'assaut et perdit sa main, remplacé par un geyser de sang après que son bras ait été coupé au niveau de poignet.

Tom assistait à la scène, fiers de sa soeur qui se battait avec tant de hargne pour luin impatient d'être libéré, bien qu'effrayé à l'idée qu'elle le rejoigne dans les cages de bambous et attendant de voir si des renforts arriveraient où si elle avait agit follement.

George abattit son troisième ennemis d'un carreaux. Mais ils approchaient en nombre de lui. Il rechargea assez vite pour en abattre un à bout portant mais n'eut pas le temps d'encocher un nouveau trait et fut assomé d'un coup de massue alors qu'il glissait son carreau le long de son arme.

Héléna fut bien vite débordée, et tandis qu'elle parait, aussi bien de sa lame que de son bouclier, donnant des coups rageusement avec les deux dans tous les sens, avec une vitesse et une force inouîe dut au désespoir et à la rage, les ennemis se multipliaient autour d'elle. Finalement, un autre gloutons fini par l'assomer dans son dos avec la hampe d'une lance.

Leurs deux corps furent traîner vers la cage avec les autres prisonniers. Ainsi, le désir d'Héléna de retrouver son fère fut exaucé, tandis que lui maudissait sa témérité.

Brynden lu et relu encore la lettre que lui avait envoyé le conseil. Etant arrivé en même temps qu'Héléna, George et Tom, c'était à lui qu'on avait laissé cette lettre, qui expliquait que les efforts des chasseurs avaient été fait en vain, qu'il n'avait pas trouver les Gloutons ni même Hélène, qui était parti à la recherche de son frère et que George avait disparu, probablement avait-il accompagné son amie.

-Ils ont peut-être trouvés la trace des gloutons et le sont suivis hors de la zone sur laquelle les chasseurs les ont traqués, proposa Manon, assise à côté de lui tentant veinement de s'auto-convaincre que oui, il y avait un espoir de revoir leurs amis un jour.

-Dans ce cas ils se feront tués par les gloutons, tout comme Tom qu'ils ont dut prendre uniquement pour avoir de la nourriture à emporter. A cause ces conneries, on a perdu trois de nos amis les plus chères. J'ai vécu plus de deux ans avec les frères et soeur Arèbe. Et George est le premier individus amical que j'ai croisé après la Tempête. Il m'a sauvé de l'attaque d'un de ces mutants puis m'a conseillé d'aller faire le plein de vivres, puis ensuite nous avons survécus ensemble jusqu'à avant-hier, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Je tenais énormément à chacun d'entre eux, et ils vont certainement tous mourir dans les jours à venir, et peut-être que je ne les verrais plus jamais.

Ils étaient tout deux dans la chambre de Brynden, ce dernier ayant appelé Manon pour lui lire la lettre. Installé devant son bureau il laissa sa tête s'éffondrer et se mit à sanglotter.

L'adolescente s'assis sur le bureau et caresse la cuire chevelus de son ami, comme elle le faisait à son petit frère, deux ans plus tôt, tandis que la Tempête s'abattait sur le Monde.

-Tu les connais tous les deux, tu sais bien qu'ils sont pleins de ressources, ils s'en sortiront certainement, le rassura-t-elle avec le plus de conviction possible dans sa voix, bien qu'elle même n'y crut pas.

Brynden se leva d'un bond et la saisit dans ses bras, toujours les larmes aux yeux.

-C'est gentil de me mentir pour me protéger. Je suis content que toi au moins tu ne sois pas partie.

Elle lui rendit son acollade. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi avant de finalement se lâcher.

-Je vais devoir m'en aller. Aujourd'hui c'est l'enterrement des morts de la bataille de la Porte de la Nuit. Oui, elle porte déjà son nom, c'est ainsi qu'on a commencer à l'appeler depuis quelques temps.

Brynden pris sa cape en laine épaisse qu'il ressera autour de lui pour le protéger de la fraîcheur qui sévissait dehors et sortit de sa chambre, laissant la jeune Manon seule. Il traversa les couloirs jusqu'à sortir du château, personne ne voulant adresser la parole à ce corbeau couvert de sa cape noir et à l'air lugubre.

Il tarversa la cité entre les maisons de bois et de chaumes, puis passa sous l'ombre d'un haut bâtiment qui devait être une des salles de réunions de la cité avant de déboucher sur un terrain accidentés ne marge du reste des terres de la cité. Il était cerclés de la muraile de rondins et pourtant rien n'était bâti là, juste un terrain rempli de creux et de bosses générés par une bataille de la Première Guerre Mondial, cent ans plus tôt. Plus loin, au sommet de certaines bosses ce tenait des pierres taillées, dressées comme ça pour marquer l'endroit où des corps avaient été enterrés par dizaines. Plus proche, plusieurs buttes avaient été creusés en leur sommets, en témoignant la terre retournée à leur sommet, juste devant des petites stèles devant lesquels étaient gravés des noms et des dates.

Plusieurs personnes entouraients les tombes, pour la plupart en pleurs.

Brynden cntinua de s'approcher jusq'à être au niveau de Nicolas, légèrement en retrait par rapport aux autres.

-On dirait des tetres funéraires, hein? Des petites buttes dans lequel repose des corps pour l'éternité. J'ai su que ce terrain finirait par nous servir, c'est pour ça que quand j'ai dressés la cartographie de ce que la muraille allait englober j'ai gardés ce bout de terres battus par les obus de a guerre de 14. Quand les ouvriers qui se sont occupés de dressés la palissade ce sont pleins de ce détour inutile, je leur ait répondu "ce sera utile, vous verrez", las de leur plaintes. Je crois m'être maudit ce jour là. J'aurais préféré avoir tort.

-Ne sois pas supersticieux, ça ne fait que te faire baisser dans mon estime, répondit Brynden. Ça ce serait produit quoi que tu aies dit.

-Oui, bien sûre, je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que j'ai dit.

Ses yeux pâles fixait l'horizon, l'air ailleurs, comme à son habitude.

On apporta les corps, enfermés à jamais dans leur linceul de laines empesrtant déjà le cadavres. Ils furent placés dans leurs fosses respectives avant de disparaître au fur et à mesure que la terre les recouvrait. Puis finelemnt ne restait de trace d'eux que de la terre retourné, qui aurait bien vite fait de se couvrir d'herbe. Seule la stèle indiquerait bientôt leur présence. Brynden analysa chacun des noms des gens qui avaient pérrit à leur côté, et calculant leur âge avec leur date de naissance et de décès.

Horace Dupot, 16 ans, Henri Pottier, 17 ans, Neil Leyon, 17 ans, Kamel Nasir, 19 ans, Winston Smith, 16 ans, Quentin di Trentino, 18 ans, Francis Léonard, 18 ans.

Et la liste était encore longue. Tous ses jeunes gens mort au combat qu'on ne reverra jamais, qu'il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de connaître.

La cérémonie finie, il rentra vers le château en compagnie de Nicolas et de la dénommée Viviane. Ils discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien avant que Brynden ne retourne dans sa chambre s'étaler sur son lit, regarder le plafond, se demandant ce qui avait pu arrivé à ses amis, si ils étaient en vie à l'heure actuelle, et si ils reviendraient jamais

Plus tard, il se rendit au dîner, rejoignant à la table habituelle Manon et Tommy. Très vite, Viviane vint se joindre à eux, puis un garçon mince aux cheveux noirs vint également s'asseoir à leurs côtés. Brynden se rappelait bien de lui, il s'appelait Alexandre, il était venu lui parler après la bataille. Il avait semblé passer l'éponge sur leur dernière discussion et n'arrêtait pas de fixer la membre du conseil, détournant le regard dès qu'elle se tournait vers lui. Brynden ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la lueur triste qui s'allumait dans ses yeux qand il la regardait. Il se retient cependant de poser quelle question que ce soit avant qu'il ne soit seul en privée. Une fois le repas terminé, ils remontèrent dans leur chambre respective et Brynden profita d'un moment rien qu'avec Alexandre pour satisfaire sa curiosité :

-Elle te plaît et tu as peur que ce ne soit pas le cas pour elle, c'est ça?

-Non...c'est..euh, plus compliqué que ça. Elle me fait penser à...quelqu'un, que j'ai connu avant la Tempête.

-Ah, je comprends, fit Brynden, l'air désolé. Excuse moi d'avoir posé la question.

-Ce n'est pas grave, fit Alex avec un sourire forcé. Ma chambre est là.

Il s'arrêta à une porte en chêne entrouverte de laquelle s'échappait des bruits de conversation, certainement les colocataires du garçon. Il lui dit adieu de la main avant d'entrer et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà qu'ils continuaient à avancer dans les cages des Gloutons.

Tom bougeait le moins possible, il savait que c'était inutile et qu'il gaspirait les réserves d'énergies sur lesquels il tenait, les mutants refusant de les nourrir, et ne parlant pas aux deux autres, sous peine de se prendre un coup de bâton de la part d'un des monstres.

La carriole s'arrêta net.

-Pourqu'à tir pu caj'?

-Entendu bruy.

-je pas entendu bruiy. Tu...

Sa phrase s'arrêta dans sa gorge, certainement bloqués par le trait qui était planté dedans. D'autres fusèrent, les uns après les autres abattant plusieurs des créatures. Une dizaine de guerriers, hurlant à plein poumons surgirent des fourrées.

Un glouton tenta de sortir sa masse mais fut arrêté d'une lance dans le coeur avant d'avoir pu s'en saisir. Un autre eut le temps de prendre un gourdin, mais son coup fut paré avec un grand bouclier de chênes, tandis que dans son dos se faufilait un autre soldat qui lui planta sa hache à l'arrière du crâne.

Celui qui semblait être le chef des mutants désarçonna un soldat s'étant trop approcher avec le pommeau de son épée à deux mains. Il se dressa devant deux autres guerriers, qui semblaut être les plus faibles du groupes, encore jeune et s'entraidant dans les combat, mais un autre s'interposa.

Ses épaules était disproportionné par rapport à sa taille, et pourtant il était haut de plus de deux mètres. Il était couvert d'une armure de plate, il portait une épée bâtarde dans sa main droite et un écu dans l'autre.

Les Gloutons étaient haut et larges, surtout le chef d'une de leur tributs, et pourtant il semblait bien dérisoire devant un tel monstre.

Le chef des mutants para un premier coup. Le choc de l'acier raisonna et la lame trembla sous la force du colosse couvert de fer.

Le monstre de plate para le coup d'épée suivant sans ciller, comme si il avait s'agit d'une statue, puis riposta d'un coup de bouclier au visage de la pauvre créature, qui le ramassa sans pouvoir paré, ne s'attendant pas à une telle force. Son nez s'écrasa dans un craquement sinistre, laissant le sang en gicler abondamment.

Le glouton saisit son épée à deux mains, comme si il s'agissait d'un hachoir, l'éleva et l'abattit comme il l'aurait fait pour un fagot de bois, emporté par sa colère.

Malgré sa masse extraordinaire, le colosse réussit à esquiver. La pointe de la claymore s'enfonça dans la terre. Il ne put la retirer et paré le coup du monstre qui lui tranche la tête net, d'un coup vertical.

Les autres gloutons avait péri sous les coups des guerriers, qui en dehors du pauvre garçon désarçonné n'avait essuyé aucune perte.

Le colosse de fer retira son heaume, dévoilant sa face.

Ses longs cheveux noirs tombèrent alors jusqu'à ces larges épaules, des yeux tout aussi noir brillant dans leurs orbites fixant la cage sans qu'on puisse distinguer ce qu'il ressentait. Une large balafre lui barait la face, son front était trop haut et ses arcades sourcilières trop prononcés. Sa peau était mat et épaise, rugueuse, usé, semblable à du cuir à l'aspect et probablement au toucher.

-Vous parlez français, demanda-t-il.

-Oui, fit Tom d'une voix éraillé par un silence trop long.

-Que faites vous dans cette foutu cage? demanda le géant.

-Notre cité a été attaqué par des gloutons. On les a vaincu, mais les quelques survivants nous ont assommé et nous ont portés sur leurs épaules jusque dans leur camps où ils nous ont mis dans cette foutu cage. Depuis il nous traîne vers je ne sais où.

-Votre cité, elle se trouvait dans le Nord? demanda-t-il. Voyant la réaction interloqué de Tom, il rajouta : j'ai l'oreille pour les accents.

-Elle se trouvait en Belgique, dans la Hesbaye, entre Liège et Namur, répondit quelqu'un à sa place, dans un français parfait grammaticalement mais souffrant d'un accent flamands. Mais certains dans cette cité venait du Nord.

-Et nous, où sommes nous et à qui avons nous l'honneur? demanda George.

-Vous êtes près de l'ancienne ville de Liège, dans en Belgique...enfin, ce qui fut la Belgique. Et moi je suis Ahmed, chef d'un village d'enfants ayant gardés leurs mémoires. Allons discuter de cela à l'abri de mes murs, voulez vous. Il nous faudra à peine une demi-heure pour atteindre la palissade en pieux qui délimite nos terres.

Le petit groupe parcourut comme Ahmed leur avait dit un chemin pendant une demi heure à travers une épaisse forêt puis une de ces nombreuses villes en ruines où seuls les contours géométriques rappelaient la présence des bâtiments sous les tonnes de végétaux, ainsi que le dure du sol de mousse la présence de la croûte de béton qui recouvrait tout il y a deux ans et demi de cela.

A peine deux ans et demi, se dit Tom, pourtant j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que j'ai quitté l'Ancien Monde pour la rudesse de cet Autre. Combien de temps va prendre ma vie à s'écouler, si tant est que je continue à vivre.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs rues de la ville fantôme, pour finalement attérir devant la cathédrale de Liège, ancienne de plusieurs siècles.

"Maintenant que je sais combien de temps dure deux ans, je comprends d'autant plus en quoi ce bâtiment est impressionnant" pensa Tom.

Tom s'attendit à ce qu'on ouvre grands le portes de la cathédrale, et que derrière se trouve le refuge des gerriers qui les avaient sauvés. Mais que nenni, ils contournèrent le bâtiment historique pour continuer tout droit en direction de la rivière.

Au milieu des flots se dressait une palissade en rondin haute de quatre mètres. Un pont levis cerclé de deux tours reliées par un pont en bois couvert permettaient d'accéder à l'île.

Le pont était recouvert de peaux de bêtes humidifiées, certainement afin d'éviter qu'il ne brûle

La sentinelle postée sur la tour n'eut pas à demander qui venait. Dès qu'il vit Ahmed il fit baisser le pont levis laissant entrer les guerriers ainsi que ceux qu'ils avaient libérés.

De l'autre côté, les seuls bâtiments qu'ils trouvèrent furent deux hangars simples, ainsi que quelques bâtiments en bois créés à la va vite pour servir d'abris au bétail qui s'y trouvait ainsi qu'aux chevaux, des greniers pour la nourriture et des tables levés pour y manger.

Des arpents de terres avaient étés labourrés, mais rien de bien conséquents.

-Nous sommes un peu plus d'une centaine ici. Nous produisons un peu de nourritures avec l'agriculture et l'élevage, expliqua Ahmed, mais c'est loin d'être suffisant, donc nous chassons et nous cueillons dans les bois alentours et dans la ville.

Il se dirigea vers l'un des hangars et ouvrit les portes semblables à celles d'un garage. Le plafond était haut et il y faisait aussi sombre que froid, dans cet endrot vaste et non éclairé qui en devenait presque effrayant. On aurait dit qu'on y stoquait des bus, dans le passé, bien qu'on aurait pu le deviner, ces derniers ayant fondu. Ahmed insiqua les lits de camps :

-Vous trouverez là une couche pour dormir, on vous donnera à manger ce soir, mais faut pas compter vivre à notre crochet trop longtemps. Soit vous nous aidez dès demain dans les tâches quotidiennes soit vous retournez là d'où vous venez et n'escompter pas qu'on vous aidera à le faire.

Personne ne semblait déterminer à retourner vers la cité et proposa diverse service en se basant sur leur compétence, principalement en combats.

-Très bien, on vous trouvera bien un carré de potager à labourer, une zone à sécuriser ou un animal à chasser, ce n'est pas le boulot qui manque ici.

Il les laissa s'installer dans leur dortoir, tandis que lui allait reprendre une patrouille avec ses soldats dans les environs. Il leur avait expliqué qu'il cherchait à la base des ressources à prendre, principalement des conserves, cueillant également des baies et des champignons durant leur balade et posant des collets pour le petit gibier. George ne put s'empêcher de pouffer quand il imagina Ahmed le titan dans son armure de plate en train de faire sa cueillette.

Le soir même ils festoyèrent. Ils firent cuire un cochon, trois chevreuils, un cerf et une biche ainsi plusieurs écureuils et plusieurs lapins, accompagnés de patates et de carottes, agrémentant le tout de baies et de fruits divers servis dans de grands bols passant à travers chaque table.

Cela leur fit du bien de se nourrir enfin après tous ces jours enfermés dans les cages des gloutons qui les laissaient mourir de faim ainsi que d'enfin dormir dans un lit, bien que ce ne soit qu'un lit de camp. Le hanger était même assez esthétique, avec ces rangées de matelas s'étirant jusqu'au fond éclairé par la lumière ambrée de quelques lampe à huile.

Ce soir là chacun put dormir d'un sommeil agréable, d'un sommeil sans rêve.

La sentinelle continuait ses allées et venues sur les remparts de la ville, regardant au loin les terres plongées dans l'ombre, éclairés uniquement par la lumière du clair de lune et par les étoiles.

Il distingua une silhouette, également debout sur les remparts, encapuchonnés. Il s'approcha, interloqué.

-Que faites vous là? Qui êtes v...argh !

Il s'effondra, une plaie béante au coeur d'où s'échappait quantité de sang.

Melwas essuya la lame sur le cadavre, puis la rangea dans Son fourreau à Sa ceinture puis se tourna en direction de la cité, plongeant Son regard noir et malsain dans la nuit qui entourait la ville avant d'humer l'air.

Oh oui, Il sentait le passé lourd de ces habitants, c'était si bon, Il allait se délecter, ici.

Un sourire malsain déforma Ses traits puis il s'élança dans les ténèbres, affamés, près à rassasier Sa faim.


	13. It's the end of the world as we know it

13\. It's the end of the world as we know it...

Vendredi 21/décembre/2012

Jules fixait la Tempête depuis quelques temps, depuis que son ordinateur avait céder, en fait. Il était en plein discussion avec sa copine quand les communications avaient cessés : plus d'Internet, plus de réseau, rien. Puis ensuite la coupure de courant. Il ne lui restait plus grand chose pour s'occuper que ce fantastique balai d'éclair qui serpentait à l'horizon. C'était impressionant, et un divertissant spectacle. Jusqu'à ce que les éclairs prennent des formes étranges, celles de mains d'électricité bleu et commence à palper les bâtiments au loin jusqu'à ce qu'un des ces bras ne casse sa fenêtre pour le foudroyer, le faisant tomber dans l'inconscience.

Il se réveilla le lendemain, les membres enkylosés, les idées embrumées avec un certain mal de crâne.

-Putain j'ai l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois, murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Il se leva. Il faisait froid, un peu plus de zéro degrés et le vent sifflait par la fenêtre cassé de sa chambre. Il portait les vêtements de la veille, un pyjama qu'il portait ayant passé toute la journée d'avant dans cette tenue sans sortir de la maison.

Il se demanda quels étaient les étendus des dégâts quand il constata que son portable avait fondu, ainsi que son téléphone posé en charge juste à côté.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste? s'exclama-t-il.

Il fit le tour de sa chambre et constata qu'en dehors de ça rien n'avait changé. Puis tourna son regard vers la rue. Il fut pris d'un choc.

Il vivait dans une large artère bordé de quelques arbres, dénudés par l'hiver, mais à par ça nulle végétation. Et pourtant désormais, si une couleur dominait bien l'extérieur, c'était le vert. Le sol était au trois quart recouvert de mousse, et les arbres avaient repoussés de plus belle, reprenant leurs atours chlorophylliens digne du printemps, et les plantes grimpantes s'invitaient sur les murs des grandes et anciennes maisons qui bordaient l'avenue.

Le sentiment d'avoir fort bu le jour d'avant fini par se dissiper et il sortit dans le couloir. Il appela sa mère, son père et même Hugo, son grand frère de dix-neuf ans, mais personne ne répondit.

Il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de ses parents avec un mauvais préssentiment. Il baissa lentement la poignée de la porte, tremblant. Ils n'avaient quand même pas...

La poret s'ouvrit, laissant apercevoir le désastre. Le lit était vide, juste des vêtements sans personne dedans, même pas froissé, comme si ceux qui les portaient avait disparus d'un coup, vaporisés, ne laissant derrière que ces frêles morceaux de tissus qui abritaient autrefois leurs corps.

Jules s'éffondra. Ils avaient disparus, alors. La Tempête les avaient pris.

Des larmes coulèrent de ces joues. Qu'allait-il devenir, maintenant, sans ses parents? Qu'allait-il faire? Allait-il être envoyer en orphelinat , pour grandir seul, sans soutien, sans famille?

Soudain, une réflexion traversa son esprit. C'était pourtant tellement évident. Cette modification devait toucher le Monde entier? Il fallait sortir pour s'en assurer, et voir les autres impacts que pouvaient avoir eu la Tempête.

Il retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, vida son sac scholaire pour y mettre quelques provisions et des bouteilles d'eaux, tout garçon prévoyant qu'il était, quand il entendu un cri de terreur venu de la rue. Il se précipita vers la fenêtre de la cuisine pour voir à l'extérieur et vit un jeune garçon, d'une douzaine d'année, poursuivi par une énorme créature monstrueuse qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Il se précipita dans son garage pour y saisir une petite hache au manche en plastique et à la lame d'acier noir avant de sortir à toute vitesse dans la large artère bordée d'arbre.

Le garçon échappait à a créature qui se mouvait de façon lente et maladroite, et il réalisa alors que son action était complètement stupide, tandis que le monstre se tournait vers lui. C'était une créature humanoïde, haute de près de deux mètres, larges comme un taureau, avec trop de peau, une peau couverte de pustule.

Jules n'était pas particulièrement costaud, ni sportif. Il n'avait aucune chance face à cette bête remplie de muscle puissant qui l'assomerait en un coup de poing.

Il serra les deux poings sur sa lame, la levant devant lui, lançant un regard déterminé, avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à se battre contre un tel monstre. Derrière lui, la créature se mit à le suivre, donnant toutes ses forces dans la course.

Cette fois ci, il semblait plus rapide, et le sac de Jules n'arrangeait rien, son poids le ralentissant et l'épuisant plus vite.

Il avait même réussi à prendre de l'avance, grâce à cette nouvelle vitesse. Cependant celle ci se faisait au détriment de son adresse et le monstre se pris les jambes dans une des plantes grimpantes qui envahissaient l'avenue et tomba lourdement sur le sol de mousse. Profiatnt de cette occasion innatendue, Jules saisit sa hache et l'abattit sur le monstre encore au sol, de toute ses forces, fermant les yeux. Il senti sa lame percer quelques choses de dure, mais brisa cette chose pour s'enfoncer dans une autre chose, une chose molle.

Jules ouvrit les yeux, remarquant qu'il venait de de fendre l'arrière du crâne du monstre, le tuant sur le coup. Le gamin s'approcha. Il était petit et malingre, même pour son jeune âge. Il avait le teint cireux et l'air fatigué, les cheveux noirs mi long poussant n'importe comment et était vêtu d'un menteau brun trop grand pour lui, dont les bords lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et les manches était trop longue.

-Wow, tu es drôlement courageux pour s'en prendre à ce truc !

-C'était pas du courage. Tu sais ce que c'est, au juste?

-Je crois que c'est des...mutants. La Tempête les a rendu gros et aggressif, c'est tout. J'ai bien reconnu mon voisin dans le premier que j'ai vu. Je l'ai fui mais je suis tombé face à celui là deux rues plus loin.

Jules ne put réprimer une grimace de dégoût. Cette chose avait été un homme avant.

-J'ai pris un coûteau de chasse pour me défendre mais j'ai pas pu l'utiliser. Il était à mon père...

A ses mots, les yeux du garçons s'embuèrent et Jules fit alors quelque chose dont il ne ce serai jamais cru cappable : il le prit dans ses bras.

-Ecoute, c'est devenu dangereux. Il faut trouver un endroit où on sera en sécurité et... qu'on trouve d'autres gens. L'union fait la force, comme le disait la bonne devise de ce pays.

-D'accord, fit la gamin en s'essuyant les yeux avec le revers de sa manche. Où va-t-on?

La question ne se posa pas longtemps. Il fallait qu'il aille sauver celle qu'il aimait. Cela prendrait certainement du temps, mais il irait.

-Il faut que je retrouve quelqu'un. Absolument. Cette personne se trouve dans le quartier de Cointe, ce n'est pas encore trop loin. On passera par la gare de Guillemins, et juste derrière on peut escalader la colline jusque là où elle habite. Si on croise du Monde en chemin, on les invitera à se joindre à nous.

-Et après? demanda le garçon.

-Je ne sais pas. On devra trouver un coin sécurisé, et le rejoindre. Mais pour l'instant notre priorité c'est de sauver des vies, et de se regrouper, car ensemble on sera plus fort pour lutter contre...ça, fit-il en indiquant la dépouille monstrueuse.

Le gamin aquiessa.

-Comment tu t'appelles?

-Mike, et toi?

-Jules.

Ils serrèrent la main longuement puis se mirent en route vers a gare des Guillemins, avançant sans rencontrer quoi que ce soit d'aggressif. Au bout de trois-cents mètres quelqu'un apprut finalement, un adolescent, seize ans, grand et athlétique, la peau noir et une fine épaisseur de cheveux reouvrant tout son crâne, une épée attachée dans le dos, avançant avec un gamin plus petit, de la même couleur de peau, la chevelure plus épaisse, le visage maigre, au physique élancé, le poing droit serré autour d'un lance-pierre.

-Hey ! appela Jules.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent.

-Oh, ça fait plaisir de voir du Monde, fit le plus grand en s'avançant, un grand sourire au lèvre. Je suis Mathieu, et voici Lucas. Je l'ai trouvé en sortant dans la rue, au prise avec un...machin.

-Enchanté, fit Lucas en tendant la main.

-Moi c'est Jules et lui c'est Mike. On se dirigeait vers Cointe j'ai...du monde a récuppéré, là bas. Vous savez ce qui s'est passé?

-Non, juste que la plupart de la technologie a disprue et que la végétation a tout recouvert. Puis, les adultes, aussi...

Il baissa les yeux un instant avant de les relever vers Jules.

-Bon, je pense qu'il serait une mauvaise idée de se séparer. On vous suit dans votre quête vers Cointe. Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire après?

-On ne sait pas encore, répondit Mike. Peut-être trouver d'autres gens et un endroit sûre.

-Il y a un mémorial de la seconde guerre mondiale du côté de Cointe. On peut se poser en son sommet depuis là on a une vue d'ensemble sur le reste de la ville et on pourra voir si il y a pas de l'activité, proposa Mathieu.

-Excellente idée ! approuva Jules.

Ils reprirent la route, sans croiser d'individus jusqu'à la place devant la gare.

Les fontaines n'étaient plus que des surfaces d'eaux stagnantes, la mousse recouvrait tout, et les quelques bâtiments entourant la place étaient couverts de plantes grimpantes. Mais le plus incroyable restait la gare. Cette impressionante masse de verre relié par des poutres en aciers blanches avaient étés recouvertes par les lierres et les lianes, qui pendant du haut du plafond, faisant apparaître une muraille végétale devant le bâtiment pourtant si ouvert d'habitude.

-Faudrait aller voir ce qu'il y a derrière ce mur végétal, fit Lucas. Ça pourrait être dangereux.

-Il faudrait que quelqu'un aille vite jeter un coup d'oeil. Si c'est pas safe on fait un détour, dit simplement Jules.

Mathieu s'avança en premier pour aller voir sous le couvert végétal, sous l'oeil attentif des trois autres membres du groupes. II fit signe qu'il n'y avait rien, puis ils s'avancèrent.

L'endroit était d'habitude lumineux, les rayons du soleil filtrant à travers les grandes plaques de verres et par l'entrée ouverte de la gare, et la nuit elles brillaient dans les ténèbres, mais tout était sombre.

Ils montèrent les escalators éteints de la gare jusqu'à une mezzanine dominant les rails et donnant sur une colline juste derrière. Ils y allèrent, traversant la rue montant vers le sommet.

-Encore quelques temps, puis on y arrive, fit Jules. Quelques rues.

Ils suivirent le chemin emprunter par le jeune blonds, traversant des rues transversales jusqu'à un espèce de quartier de banlieux ou s'liganit les maisons à deux façades étrotes mais haute de plusieurs étages. Il toqua à la porte en bois blanche qui marquait l'entrée de l'une d'entre elle, juste à côté d'un numéro écrit en acier doré, le numéro 4. Aucune réponse. Il s'acharna, mais personne ne vint.

Non, c'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas... Non, elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Mais pourtant personne d'autre pour lui répondre que le silence. C'était impossible. Et pourtant. Si elle ne répondait pas, ça voulait dire qu'elle...

Jules fut soudainement pris de sanglot, la tristesse l'accabla. Puis elle fut remplacé par une bouffée de rage, de dénit. C'est dans cette colère qu'il saisit le manche de sa hache et l'abattit de toute ses forces sur le bois blanc, aménageant un trou dans la porte par laquelle il saisit la poignée et ouvrit l'entrée de la maison.

Les trois autres membres du groupe était resté en retrait et regardait leur camarades désemparés,, tout comme lui, jusqu'à affecter un mouvement effrayé en arrière quand il fut envahit par une bouffée de colère et qu'il éclata la porte.

Malgré tout ils suivirent leur compagnon, un peu en arrière, quand il pénétra à toute vitesse dans le hall d'entrée. Tandis que les trois compères vérifiait chaque porte et chaque pièce en quête du danger, s'attendant probablement à tomber sur des rôdeurs de The Walking Dead, tandis que Jules n'avait cure des préoccupations de sécurité et sembmait fouiller la maison avec rage, quittant une pièce aussitôt qu'il y ait jeté un oeil et n'ait pas remarquer ce qu'il cherchait, jusqu'à arriver aux dernières étages avant le grenier, fonçant vers la porte au fond du couloir.

Il l'ouvrit à la volée pour voir sa bien aimée sur le lit, en pleurs. Elle n'était pas très grande, avait la peau pâle et les yeux noisettes aux reflets verts. Ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant était encore décoiffé par un sommeil sur le sol tapissé.

-Viviane, fit il avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

1/mai/2015

Les élections commençait ce jour là. Les treize membres actuels se réunirent dans les différentes grandes salles,demandant qui se proposait, retenant ceux qui levait la main en tant que candidats.

Brynden en fit partie, ainsi que la plupart des anciens membres du conseil, et de nouvelles têtes, ou tout simplement d'éternel recalé, le jeune homme ne connaissant les détails de la politique local. Une fois cela fait, chacun devait aller de salle à manger en salle à manger faire son discours pour être élu, se faire connaître. Brynden parla de son désir de prendre une place dans la société, de l'importance de toujours prendre de bonnes décisions pour le bien être des citoyens en oubliant ses intérêt personnels, mais il savait que cela n'aurait aucune importance, il n'avait qu'à dire son nom pour qu'un murmure parcours la salle. Il allait être élu non pas pour son discours, pour ses idées, mais bien parce que tout le monde se rappelait de ce qu'il avait fait pour la cité, de cette bataille contre les gloutons où il avait perdu son ami.

La campagne continuerait comme ça pendant encore un certains temps, pour que tous le monde fasse son discours, puis ce serait les votes éliminatoires, il ne resterait plus que 20 candidats. S'en suivrait les débats public puis ce serait l'élection des Treize.

Tout ce clôtureraît le trente-et-unième et dernier jour du mois de Mai. En attendant l'ancien conseil resterait éffectif.

En attendant les journées s'enchaînaient au rythme des corvées. Il avait choisis comme jour de repos le jeudi, comme Manon et Tommy. Il se rendait compte à quelle point les trois autres membres du groupe lui manquait au fur et à mesure, mais en même temps il faisait de plus en plus connaissance avec les autres membres de la communauté des Pans, comme Viviane et Alexandre qui devenait de très bon ami, ainsi que d'autres qu'il croisait de temps en temps. Il allait parfois à la bibliothèque avec Peter qu'il trouvait de plus en plus sympathique et voyait occasionellement Nicolas qui restait énigmatique mais avec lequel il s'entendait fort bien. Octave, le grand Maître de l'Altération, bien qu'un peu fou et excentrique aux premiers abords, était une personnage agréable quand on prenait le temps de faire connaissance et Charlie le maître d'arme avait bien des histoires épiques à raconter sur des batailles et des expéditions des premiers jours. Il vivait bien loin de la ville et avait fait un long trajet avant de venir jusque là, affrontant mains périls, ce qui rajoutait bien des expériences à livrer. Le seul personnage que Brynden avait du mal à supporter était le dénommé Jules, membre du conseil peu sympathique qu'il voyait souvent le regarder de loin avec un air méprisant, souvent seul à part quelques fois accompagné d'un plus jeune garçon aux longs cheveux noirs et aux teints cadavériques ou alors d'un grand gaillards noirs et costauds, dont il ne se rappelait plus du nom mais qu'il avait déjà observé à la table ronde lors de la réunion des dux bellorum pour l'attaque des Gloutons. Apparemment il était de la millice, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, et une excellent spadassin.

Un jour, alors que le candidat aux élections était encore seul à la Grand Table, attendant l'arrivée d'Alexandre, de Viviane et des autres compagnons de repas, Brynden entendit un débat à une table à côté...

-...Paraît évident que c'est quelque chose qui dépasse la science, les gars, quelque chose de...Divin !

Brynden redoubla d'attention. De quoi parlait-il? Il semblait que quatres amis participaient à al conversation.

-Non mais David, arrête avec ton délire religieux, ft un autre, c'est juste difficile à concevoir ! Mais c'est...Dans l'ordre naturel des choses, Gaïa, tout ça...

-T'y crois à ces conneries, Ernie, s'exclama un autre, je suis assez d'accord avec David, même si je suis pas du genre religieux, une explication scientifique me semble un peu...tiré par les cheveux.

-C'est la Terre qui réagit à notre présence envahissante ! On était en train de la détruire, coupa le dénommé Ernie, semblant mettre terme au débat de par son autorité et sa foi envers la théorie de Nicolas.

Cependant, quelque chose troublait Brynden dans la simplicité de cette explication, maintenant qu'elle n'était plus exprimé avec les mots justes et complexes de Nicolas mais par la bouche d'un habitant moyen, simplifié, vulgarisé. Mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Jeudi 20/décembre/2012

Le carreau vint se planter en plein milieu de la cible dessiner sur l'arbre.

-Et voilà, Georgy gagne encore, se plaignit Fredérique, un grand garçon maigrichon au long cheveux gras de 18 ans, en prenant une gorgée d'une bouteille de bière tidèe posée sur un tronc d'arbre coupé usé tel une table.

-Arrête, mauvais perdant, répondit l'interpellé en arrachant le carreau de la cible, avant de prendre la sienne posée juste à côté en s'asseyant dans l'herbe fraîche, suivi par son ami.

-C'est noël dans pas longtemps, fit Fred d'un air faussement enthousiaste. Les cadeaux, les dindes,...

-Les bonnes raisons pour mon père de se bourrer la gueule, compléta George sur le même ton.

Il rangea les carreaux dans son carquois posé à côté de lui et le mit ainsi que l'arbalète dans son sac, pour en retirer un paquet de tabac et quelques filtres, puis s'assit sur la souche désormais vide de toute bouteille de Maes.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'Axel n'a pas pu venir aujourd'hui, demanda Fred en vidant la sienne.

-Boh, je crois qu'il avait juste envie de rester un peu seul chez lui aujourd'hui. C'est compréhensible, répondit George tout en se roulant une cigarette.

-Tu devrais arrêter cette saloperie, ça n'apporte rien de bon, à moins d'une vision étrange du cancer.

-Promis je m'arrêterais...disons...quand ce sera la fin du Monde et de moi avec? répondit George d'un ton agacé par le côté moralisateur de son ami.

-C'est pourri puis les mecs qui fument c'est vraiment juste pour se donner un genre, je trouve ça pitoyable.

-Bon, t'as fini de parler dans le vide? demanda le plus jeune en recrachant sa fumée à proximité du visage de Fred.

Celui ci pris un air dégoûté et repoussa la fumée avec sa main.

-Sinon, t'as des projets pour les vacances?

-A par rien glander, pas vraiment.

-Parce que ça t'arrive d'avoir d'autres projets, le taquina Fred.

George ne répondit pas à sa pique, et ils décidèrent de parler de chose et d'autres jusqu'à ce qu'un long silence s'installe pendant lequelle George roula une deuxième cigarette. Dès qu'il eut fini de la fumée, écoutant le bruit apaisant de la forêt autour de lui, il remis une sangle de son sac sur son épaule, tandis que Fred se leva pour l'accompagé, sortant définitivement du bois pour revenir au Monde Urbain.

Une fois arrivé à un carrefour quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, ils se séprèrent et George continua son chemin de son côté, passant par une fine artère mal entretenue, plus étroite et vide de Monde, excepté un clochard isolé en train de boire une canette de Carapils dans son coin, sur le trottoir en face de celui qu'empruntait George.

Il n'y prêta pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le bruit d'un crépitement sur le côté. Il se retourna insinctivement et vit que le SDF avait fait pareil, fixant quelque chose à sa droite. Le crépitement recommença, plus long, et apparut une lumière bleue, semblable à un serpent d'électricité, qui avançait sur le trottoir, léchant la croûte de béton en la faisant fondre. Il avançait lentement, telle un reptile aveugle avançant à tâton, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'immobilise devant le SDF abasourdi. Le bout de l'éclair, semblable à une tête, se leva en direction du clochard. L'homme se rendit compte de ce qu'il se passait et se leva pour se mettre à courir vers l'autre bout de la rue. L'éclair fonça sur lui avec la vitesse de la foudre et dès qu'il fut sur lui, une lueur illumina son corps, un flash aveuglant puis il ne fut plus. Ni lui ni l'éclair-serpent. La canette qu'il tenait toujours à la main tomba par terre dans un bruit métallique, laissant son contenu se déverser sur le sol jusque dans la bouche d'égoût au bord du trottoir.

George en resta abasourdi devant ce qu'il venait de voir. Un homme avait été...vaporisé sous ses yeux, dans un évènement qui ne semblait n'avoir aucune explication rationelle et scientifique. Ne réfléchissnat pas, il accéléra le pas pour rentrer chez lui loin de cette rue maudite.

Il arriva en face de son bâtiment, ouvrit les battants de l'entrée et monta les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'au troisième étage où il vivait.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre directement. Elle n'était pas très occupé, hormis son lit son bureau et sa basse qui trônait en bonne place. Il pris sa chaise et s'assit en face de son ordinateur qu'il alluma en vitesse pour envoyer un message à ces deux amis, leur demandant de se connecter à Skype d'urgence, ayant quelque chose d'important à dire.

Au bout de deux minutes le premier appel retentit. La caméra s'alluma et apparut le visage encadré de long cheveux blonds d'Axel.

-Quel est le problème? demanda-t-il, inquiété par le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

-Faut attendre Fred, avant de commencer.

Il suffit d'évoquer leur ami pour qu'il s'ajoute à l'appel.

-Alors, que s'est-il passé? questionna-t-il, plus détendu.

Il raconta toute l'histoire, l'artère isolé, l'éclair étrange, la disparition du clodo. Il remercia intérieurement la peur de se lire dans sa voix, car sans ça son histoire serait certainement passé pour un mauvais canular.

-Des éclairs avaleurs de gens dans les rues de la ville? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ces histoires? demanda Fred.

-C'est la question qu'il faut se poser, fit Axel.

-Pour les explications on est déjà mal barre, répondit George. Faudrait aussi comprendre comment ça fonctionne, si ça va s'intensifier et nous mettre en danger, nous ainsi que le reste de la ville voir du Pays ou encore plus loin.

-Vous pensez que c'est un processus d'extermination de l'humanité, demanda Fred, mi-amusé, mi-effrayé.

-J'en sais trop rien, avoua le plus jeune des trois. C'est ça le pire : ne pas savoir où on va avec tout cela.

-Je préfère douter et avoir une chance de m'en sortir que d'être sûre de me faire bouffer par un serpent électrique, le contra l'aîné du groupe.

-Bon, je sais pas vous mais moi je vais réfléchir à tout cela dans mon coin, peut-être aller faire deux trois observations dans la rue voir si des évènements similaires se reproduisent. Faites ce que vous voulez de votre côté, je vous rappelle quand j'ai des conclusions.

Les deux autres approuvèrent puis il coupa son ordinateur pour s'étendre sur son lit.

Il avait de longues heures de réflexions devant lui.

Brynden était installé dans sa chambre. C'était sa journée de repos mais il préférait réfléchir. Réfléchir à ce qu'avait dit Nicolas, à sa théorie, qui lui semblait si fausse, maintenant réécouter dans la bouche d'un autre. Mais pourquoi?

Puis il se rappela d'un article qu'il avait lu voilà plus de deux ans de là, sur Internet.

"La Terre n'est pas menacé par les activités humaines".

Voilà ce qui était dit. L'Homme était loin de détruire la planète, certes, ils détruisait des espèces animales en nombre et avait précipité la Terre dans une phase d'extinction massive d'espèce dont il ne tarderait plus à faire les frais. Mais pas de destruction de la Terre, elle avait connu des périodes où le dioxyde de carbone, principal gaz à effet de serre rejeté par l'homme, était plus de dix fois suppérieur à celle que l'homme était en train de créer sans pour autant que la vie aille mal sur Terre. De plus, même si, on partait du principe que la Terre était en réel danger, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas anéanti tous les humains? Pour combler quel besoin? Elle n'avait pas besoin des hommes pour subsister, il n'y avait que la réciproque qui était vrai.

Cette théorie de la Terre en colère contre l'humanité ne collait pas d'un point de vue purement scientifique.

Il fallait qu'il aille parler à Nicolas.

Le soir même, connaissant les habitudes du jeune dirigeant à vivre principalement l'après midi et la nuit, il sortit de sa chambre peu de temps après le repas pour aller toquer à la porte de son bureau. Il rentra sans ménagement et resta en retrait. Une garçon de dix-sept ans se tenait devant le bureau. Il semblait se retenir de pleurer.

-Et, elle avait des raisons de se..? demanda Nicolas timidement.

-Non, aucune. Elle était un peu...dépressive sur les bords avant la Tempête, et au début elle avait du mal dans ce nouveau Monde. Mais elle a finit par prendre sur elle, à trouver sa place, je croyais que tous ces problèmes passé étaient...passés.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Thomas. Je te laisse quelques jours de congés pour faire ton deuil, elle sera enterré sous peu.

-Merci, Nicolas.

Il sortit en passant devant Brynden sans lui jeter un ragard, les larmes aux yeux. Il s'avança vers le bureau du chef de la ville et s'installa sur le confortable siège juste devant.

-Content de te voir, Brynden.

-Qu'était il arrivé à ce garçon?

-Sa soeur c'est suicidée récemment. Nous n'avions jamais rencontré ce genre de problème depuis la création de cette communauté, c'est étrange. Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es venu. Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler?

-La théorie sur la Tempête, elle est incorrect, et tu es plus intelligent que moi, tu dois le savoir, donc j'ai deux hypothèses : soit tu mens à tout le monde pour les rassurer et qu'il croit en une explication qui les réconforte dans la vie de tous les jours - et éviter la ruée vers le fanatisme et les explications divines qui font tant défaut à nos compère adultes - soit tu caches une vérité pour une raison X ou Y.

Le visage pâle et égaré de Nicolas s'illumina d'un mince sourire.

-Je savais que tu n'étais pas dupe. Attends moi quelques instants ici, tu veux?

Puis il se leva et repartit. Brynden eut l'impression d'attendre des heures avant que finalement le chef de la cité ne revienne en compagnie de quatre garçons. Le plus âgé de la bande devait avoir seize ans, et le plus jeune ressemblait à une version miniature de lui et devait avoir deux années de moins. Quant aux deux autres, ils avaient l'air d'avoir atteint la quinzaine. Ils avaient tous la tête baissée, le regard bas.

Le plus vieux s'avança et regarda Brynden droit dans les yeux, juste avant de les baissés en disant :

-Pardonne nous. Nous étions si jeune, si stupide. Nous ne savions pas ce que nous faisions..


	14. Le jour où le Monde bascula

14\. Le jour où le Monde bascula

21/décembre/2012, Région Wallonne, Belgique

Malgré la pluie battante qui s'était abattu sur la région de la petite ville d'Alinure, Steven Durail et toute sa bande était sorti en imperméable, remontant vers l'Ouest de la cité sur leurs vélos.

Steven avait quatorze ans, une impressionnante tignasse blonde et une bouille ronde qui lui donnait - à tort - l'air d'un jeune innocent, malgré toutes les idées de mauvais coup qu'il abritait derrière cet expression innocente, comme si, à l'instar de Dorian Gray, un tableau quelque part subissait le poid de ses fautes pour lui.

Cette nuit il avait prévu d'emmener son petit groupe vers le Manoir Hantée, nom donné à une grande bâtisse situé au Nord-Ouest de la petite ville, abandonnée depuis des années.

Ils remontèrent la grande Avenue de la Charte, ayant quelque difficulté à avancer à cause de la pente de l'Eritrain, l'une des six collines encadrant Alinure, la plus haute d'entre elle dont l'autre versant abritait le cimetière.

Après plusieurs minutes d'efforts, le petit groupe se retrouva en face d'un impressionnant complexe architectural.

Le jardin en friche où poussait les plantes selon leurs bons vouloir était délimité par des grilles composé de lance d'acier pointé vers le ciel élevés sur un muret d'un mètre de haut. Un portail en fer forgé donnait sur une allée de dalles entre lesquels s'élevaient quelques mauvaises herbes, fermé par un cadenas et une chaîne grossière.

Au centre de cette zone se trouvait une haute bâtisse en bois aux fenêtres pour la plupart cassée, recouverte de plantes grimpantes, et plus loin une maison plus ridicule : certainement celle du jardinier.

Un des garçons, plutôt petit et chétif, descendit se son vélo, l'adossant contre le muret de pierre et s'agenouilla devant l'entrée à hauteur du cadenas Il sortit quelques mystérieux outils de la poche de son imper et les enfonça dans le mécanisme. Il y eut un clique métallique puis il put ouvrir le portail. Le jeune adolescent se leva en relevant ses lunettes, plus pour se donner un style que parce qu'elle glissait de son nez.

Steeve leva son pouce en l'air pour le féliciter.

Il reprit son vélo et s'avança à l'intérieur, l'air satisfait, un grand sourire éclairant son visage pâle aux traits fins recouvert par les tâches de rousseur.

Le petit groupe d'infiltra dans l'enceinte de la propriété abandonnée après être descendu de leurs bicyclette.

Ils rentrèrent dans la petite cahute qui sentait le moisis et qui n'étais fait que de trois pièces, dont la principal était à peine meublé d'une armoire en bois pourri, d'une table renversée et de trois chaises sans pieds. Ils mirent leurs vélos dans un coin.

En dehors de Steeve le plus âgé et Billy le rouquin, il y avait aussi Damien, le grand gaillard baraqué, qui, a à peine treize ans dépassait déjà la moyenne des adultes en tailles et en largeur, puis le jeune Thomas, benjamin du groupe, d'à peine douze ans et petit frère de l'aîné des quatre.

-Bon, les gars, on laisse nos bécanes ici puis on vient les chercher une fois qu'on a fini notre escapade, exposa Steven.

-T'es sûre que c'est pas dangereux, demanda Damien.

-Dam's, je suis venu hier, le plancher est solide, il va pas s'écrouler sous nos pieds, et l'endroit était flippant - et encore c'était l'après-midi - mais pas dangereux. C'est ce qu'on cherche.

-Je te fais confiance.

-Encore heureux ! Bon, on y va. J'ai le couteau de chasse de mon père au cas où, on sait jamais.

Ils sortirent du petit cabanon et s'avancèrent jusqu'au perron de la porte, gravirent les quelques marches pour se retrouver devant une porte en chêne massive.

-Comment on fait pour entrer par là au juste, demanda Damien.

-Les fenêtres du premier étage sont cassées depuis longtemps et bien assez grande pour tous nous faire passés, même toi, Dam's.

Les quatre garçons se mirent en route pour longer les murs de la maison jusqu'à l'arrière où ils trouvèrent une fenêtre presque entièrement cassée et passèrent dans l'ouverture pour atterrir de l'autre côté sur un parquet poussiéreux recouvert d'éclats de verres, et, un a un, se retrouvèrent tous à l'intérieur de l'étrange maison.

21/Décembre/2012, quelque part, dans la province du Brabant Wallon

George avait eu beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait à rien. Aucune conclusion. Il avait fini par abandonner sa réflexion et passait une soirée de prétendue fin du Monde tranquillement dans sa chambre à faire un peu de basse, quand des lueurs attirèrent son attention vers la rue. Depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre il put observé quelques choses éclairant la rue en contrebas.

Il s'approcha de la vitre et vu ce qu'il se passait : quatre éclairs, comme il en avait vu le jour juste avant venait d'apparaître dans la rue, semblant devenir fou, parcourant la rue avec une vitesse impressionnante, comme affolés.

Le jeune garçon se précipita sur son ordinateur portable et maudit son PC d'être si lent. Une fois qu'il fut enfin allumé il fut heureux de constater que Frederique et Axel était tout deux connecté.

George les appela et leur explique ce qu'il venait de voir.

-Quatre éclairs comme tu les as vu hier? demanda Fred, stupéfié.

-Quelqu'un a disparu, continua Axel, plus calme.

-Non, il n'y avait personne en bas. C'est peut-être pour ça que les éclairs semblaient perdre les pédales.

-Peut-être. Mais vous savez ce que ça veut dire surtout? questionna Axel.

-Que le phénomène n'était pas unique, et vu comment il est apparu aux yeux de tous ce soir alors que personne ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant et qu'il est plus impressionnant, ça veut dire que ce que j'ai vu avec le clochard n'est que le début et le phénomène va continuer en s'intensifiant.

-Mais...jusqu'à quand? Et que s'est il passé pour que ça commence? s'emporta Fred.

-Je n'ai la réponse à ni l'une ni l'autre question, répondit le jeune blond. Cependant, je suis pour qu'on reste en contact en regardant comment ça évolue pour le reste de la soirée. Puis je m'ennuyais, de toute façon.

Fred et George approuvèrent et l'appel ne fut pas coupé.

Pendant ce temps, dans le Manoir Hanté d'Alinure...

-Bon, je propose qu'on fouille les étages. Il y en a trois si on compte le grenier, puis ensuite, on part vers la cave, exposa Steeve. On ne se sépare pas, compris?

-Compris, répondirent les autres en coeur.

La salle par laquelle ils venait d'entrer ressemblait à un vieux salons.

La fenêtre par laquelle ils étaient passées était suivies de deux autres identiques : Grande et larges, encadrés de vieux rideaux mangés au mites dont la couleur n'était plus perceptible depuis de nombreuses années.

Le sol, les murs et mêmes le plafonds était recouverts d'un tapis de velours aux goût discutable. Au centre trônait une table basse encadrés de deux canapés en cuir craquelé, le tout dominé par un lustre de taille disproportionné.

Des meubles tout droit sorti de l'atelier d'un ébéniste talentueux décoraient les murs, ni trop présent ni pas assez, une jolie vaisselle datant du siècle dernier était exposés sur un buffet et enfin un fauteuil aux allures confortables se tenait devant une cheminée antique qui ne devait plus avoir accueilli de foyer depuis fort longtemps.

Deux encadrement menait respectivement vers le hall d'entrée et l'autre vers la cuisine.

-Bon, on va vers le hall de là on aura l'escalier qui mène vers les étages supérieurs, exposa Steeve.

Le petit groupe suivit les instructions de son chef, et, trop impatient de voir la pièce qu'ils attendaient le plus, montèrent à toute hâte vers le grenier, sans passer par les pièces intermédiaire des étages, après avoir visiter le rez de chaussé.

Le plafond était bas et même le jeune Thomas devait se pencher pour ne pas se cogner la tête en avançant.

Un tas de fatras était aménagé là, des tonnes de cartons recouverts de poussières, des armoires remplies de vieux livres aux pages moisies datant d'il y a soixante ans, des étagères encombrés par des objets étranges dont l'utilité restait mystérieuse. Mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention fut un pan de mur entier dédié à des articles de journaux concernant les évènements liés à la maison.

Un biologiste c'était installé au manoir il y a soixante ans et y disparut dans des circonstances obscures, laissant dans son testament l'ordre que personne ne l'achète jamais. Ses héritiers respectèrent ces dernières volontés. Depuis, la bâtisse était resté une propriété privée, bien que les possesseurs de la maison n'y mette jamais les pieds et vive à l'étranger.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, demanda Steeven. Etrange volonté. Vous croyez qu'il a découvert quelque chose dans cette maison qui pourrait expliquer ceci?

-Non, il était juste tellement possessif qu'il voulait en être le seul habitant, fit Billy plein de sarcasme. Non, vraiment, merci Steeve de nous informer de ce qui est évident. Vous croyez que c'est parce que la maison est...hanté?

-Un peu cliché, répondit Damien. Peut-être un trésor caché quelque part en dessous de la maison?

-Quelle logique incroyable ! riposta le rouquin. Bon, arrête de penser aux Goonies et essaye de réfléchir à de vrais possibilités...

-Fermez là vous deux, les coupa Steven. On explore et on verra bien. Si c'est dangereux on se barre en courant, mais à mon avis cette maison est juste un tas de bois et de brique croulant à l'air lugubre

-Bon, du coup on descend pour voir un peu les étages, suggéra Damien. Puis ensuite on devra aller dans la seule pièce qui reste. La cave.

Tout le monde se figea un instant. La cave.. Avec le grenier, c'était l'un des endroits les plus effrayant et lugubres qu'on puisse trouver dans une maison normal, mais lorsqu'elle était abandonné, c'était d'autant plus étrange et opprimant. A part un tas de bibelots sans valeur, de vieux meubles pourris tout aussi intéressant et ces journaux, le grenier s'était révélé décevant. Mais la cave... même si elle ne contenait rien, elle restait l'endroit le plus effrayant. Le grenier était intriguant plus que glauque, faisant appel à des souvenirs du passé, à de vieilles choses étranges et qui pourrait mener vers des aventures, des antiquités aux histoires passionantes, aux bibelots étonnants, ésotériques. Mais la cave... cet endroit glauque, froid, sombre, isolé, où rien d'autres que les ténèbres ne subsistaient...

Il n'y avait rien d'attirant, juste des peurs sortis des tréfonds de l'enfance et une obscurité dont la cécité était comblé d'images effrayantes de monstre cauchemardesque. Ou peut-être était-ce cela qui état attirant.

Après quelques instants sans bougé dans le silence oppressant de ce sombre grenier miteux, Dam's, le plus courageux des quatre, décida de s'avancer vers la trappe, invitant ses amis à faire de même. Ils descendirent les étages encombrés de pièces d'époques avec une ambiance certes agréables mais qui n'apportait pas les frissons rechercher.

-Bon, faut encore faire le tour des étages, rassura Bill, tout en sachant que ça ne faisant qu'agrandir l'échéance avant le saut vers la noirceur des sous terrains, rongé qu'il était par la peur, une fois que le petit groupe eut descendu l'échelle.

-D'accord, fit Steeve. On se sépare pour fouiller les pièces, OK? On reste pas loin l'un des autres, et si il y a le moindre problème, appeler les autres et prenez vos jambes à votre cou, on est bien d'accord? Bon, je vais fouiller cette pièce là. Prenez chacun une de votre choix.

Tandis que tout le Monde se répartissait les pièces du premier étage, Bill fit signe qu'il allait voir du côté du premier, celles du second où il s'tétait arrêté étant déjà toute occupée.

-Tu es sûre, Billy? demanda Steeve. Je veux dire...c'est flippant.

-Je me démerderai bien tout seul, t'inquiète pas, fit il en empruntant les escaliers grinçant couvert d'un tapis aux couleurs effacés par la poussière et le moisie, qui devait autrefois être du vert.

Bill avait toujours été du genre solitaire, depuis quelque temps du moins. Depuis l'accident. Un an plus tôt, sa grande soeur tant aimé était morte, endormie dans la baignoire. Les médecins avaient dit qu'on avait retrouvé des somnifères dans son sang mais William connaissait son aînée, elle n'avait pas de problème de sommeil, et ce somnifère voudrait dire qu'elle... Non, c'était impossible. Il n'avait jamais rencontré de problème réellement troublant jusque là et il avait choisis la voie de garder cela pour lui, d'intérioriser, quitte à ce que cela lui ronge les entrailles. Etait alors né un sentiment d'isolement, un manque de reconnaissance envers l'importance de sa relation avec l'autre : les amis c'était bien pour s'amuser, mais pour le reste, il fallait assumer seul, d'où cet volonté qu'on le laisse tranquille, qui le poussait à aller fouillé dans son coin, sans se préoccuper de son groupe.

Il arriva finalement au bout de l'escalier dont le bois pourri par l'humidité et l'infiltration craquait dans un grincement insupportable sous le tapis vieillot.

Il s'arrêta finalement sur le pas d'une porte à la peinture écaillé sur laquelle quelques gamins stupides avaient marqués des insanités et dessinés des symboles ésotérique, croyant certainement maudire le lieu.

Il faisait sombre, ici, comme là haut, et un silence de plomb entourait William, ainsi qu'une odeur désagréable qui prenait au nez, celles des maisons de vieux, mélange de pisse de chats et de moisis. Au final, ce n'était que ça, cet endroit : une maison de vieux abandonné, flippante parce que c'était la nuit et qu'il n'y avait personne, un délire de quelques adolescents enivré par l'espoir qui leur arrive quelque chose de surnaturel. Cette pensée enleva l'enthousiasme de Bill jusque là était pris aux tripes par ce projet.

Le rouquin souffla et ouvrit la porte. La pièce était plutôt petite proportionnellement au reste de la maison. Un tas de flacon rempli de substance aux couleurs diverses et variées qui devait être des parfums dégageaient leurs senteurs écoeurantes depuis le sommet d'un vieil évier.

Un bain dont l'intérieur était caché par un rideau de douche et une petite lucarne donnant vers les ténèbres extérieurs juste au dessus d'un siège de toilette, était serré dans quelques mètres carrés qui semblait perdu dans l'immensité du manoir.

La personne qui avait fait bâtir la maison ne devait pas apporter grande importance à cette pièce, se dit Bill avant d'éclairer le sol.

Ici les tapis ringards recouvert de motifs impossible à deviner fait de couleurs aussi variés que ridicules laissait place à un pavé blanc et humides.

Tout était éclairé par sa lampe torche et apparaissait dans un cercle de lumière blanche donnant au tout une apparence légèrement spectrale.

Tandis qu'il balayait une seconde fois la pièce, il remarqua quelque chose, une ombre derrière la douche, comme une masse situé derrière les rideaux. Aurait on mis quelque chose d'intéressant ici?

Il fit un premier pas en direction de la baignoire et son nez fut attiré par une odeur nauséabonde de viande pourrie. Qu'est-ce qu'on avait bien pu entreposer là? Des cadavres de rats?

Puis il entendit un bruit, comme une goutte qui tombe. Plic. Puis une seconde. Ploc.

Il fit un pas de plus vers la baignoire et l'odeur devient encore plus insupportable, accompagné d'un son qui l'était tout autant : une goutte retomba derrière le rideau. Plic. Puis une seconde. Ploc.

Il hésita un moment, figé dans cette position, à quitter la pièce qui lui donnait presque la nausée, avant de se rendre compte qu'il suffisait de tendre le bras pour voir ce qu'il y avait derrière le rideau, et une nouvelle goutte tomba, encore plus insupportable et écarta le rideau pour mettre un terme à ce son insoutenable.

Une masse se découpait dans une eau qui remplissait presque entièrement la baignoire. Un eau rougie.

Il braqua sa lampe sur le forme. Et failli la lâcher.

Se révéla alors un cadavre en état de putréfaction avancé, probablement celui d'une personne morte depuis des années. Ses poignets mutilés laissait échappés du sang, laissant débordés l'eau de la baignoire. L'odeur devient alors pire que tout ce que William avait jamais senti, et encore ce son de goutte tombante. Plic. Ploc.

C'est alors que la tête du mort bascula en direction de Bill, et que sa bouche décharné laissa échappé quelques mots d'une voix rauque qu'il entendit dans son dos tandis qu'il prenait la fuite en courant.

-Bill...c'était vrai.

Il grimpa l'escalier avec une certaine rapidité, en hurlant après ses amis, qui sortirent des pièces qu'ils fouillaient.

-Les...les gars, j'ai vu un...truc ! En bas, un corps dans la baignoire ! dit-il d'un air si paniqué que l'idée que ce soit un plaisanterie surjouée effleura l'esprit de ces trois comparses, avant de se rappeler qu'une telle plaisanterie de la part de William aurait été organisée de manière plus subtile, si jamais il le faisait, ceci étant en total contradiction avec son humour tourné vers le sarcasme et non les canulars stupides.

Ils accoururent en direction de la vieille salle de bain dont le sol était de pavés blancs couvert d'une couche de poussière, poussèrent le rideau de bain et ne découvrirent pas plus qu'un fond éclaté révélant une tuyauterie rouillée et brisée par endroit.

-Mais...j'ai vu...

Bill ne put finir sa phrase et des larmes coulèrent de ses joues qu'il essuya d'un revers de sa main.

-Vous devez me prendre pour un fou...

-Non, répondit Steeve. Je pense que c'est cette maison qui est...folle. Et je pense qu'on devrait pas prendre cette décision débile de se séparer pour être plus vulnérable, et retser unie. A mon avis ce que tu as vu, ça devait être une illusion ou je ne sais quoi, on doit continuer à fouillé mais ensemble.

-Après ce qu'il a vu, rétoqua Dam's. Certainement pas ! Je sais que tu as envie de ce genre d'histoire glauque, Steeve, mais il faudra te contenter de relire un Stephen King pour sastisfaire des envies...morbides. On sait pas si ce qu'il a vu était vrai ou pas, je préfère me tirer avant qu'on découvre que c'était pas qu'une illusion !

-Mon délire morbide? les gars, on est venu tous ensemble ici, je vous rappelle, on a toujours rêve de ce genre d'escapade. On a jamais vécu de chose paranormal, et en même temps ça nous a toujours passioné, et je pense que quand je dis ça je parle pas seulement en mon nom. On est tous comme ça. Et là, on a l'opportunité de vraiment vivre quelque chose, alors on doit pas abandonner. Si ça tourne au vinaigre on se barrera, là n'est pas la quetsion. On reste ensemble. Ce que Bill a vu, il a réussi à le fuir, et maintenant qu'on est là où il l'a vu, il n'y a plus rien. Il y a fort à parier que ce n'était pas vrai. Mais il y aussi fort à parier qu'il y a quelque chose ici. Alors, vous êtes partant pour découvrir qu'est-ce que c'est?

L'éloquence dont Steeve avait sut faire preuve ne semblaient pas avoir convaincu grand Monde, exepté, assez paradoxalement, Bill, qui bien que traumatisé, devait reconnaître que bien qu'effrayant, cette illusion n'avait rien de dangereuse. Il avait toujours fait preuve d'énormément de "réalisme", et était d'ailleurs le moins enthousiaste à l'idée de visité cette maison, bien qu'il finit par être entraîné par ses amis qui eux étaient des plus excités à l'idée de cette exploration nocturne. Il fallait relativiser, comme il l'avait fait avant de voir cette chose. Et si même cette chose était un danger, il pourrait la fuir comme il venait juste de le faire. Si elle voulait vraiment sa mort, et qu'elle était cappable de la déclencher, ne serait-ce pas déjà fait?

Mais malgré qu'il ait réussi à le relativiser sur ce qu'il avat vu, ce qu'il avait entendu lui glaçait le sang. "Billy...c'était vrai". Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire?

Thomas était peu rassuré par le récit de William. Il avait l'imagination la plus débordante du groupe, que ce soit à cause de son encore jeune âge ou de sa personnalité en général, et celle ci s'adonnait à faire apparaître le cadavre décomposé dans la baignoire pourtant vide. Mais le plus réticent semblait être Damien.

Cela faisait un petit temps que Fred était parti, coupant court au débat dans lequel ils s'étaient lancé au sujet de certains projets qu'ils abordaient, notamment un potentiel voyage à Paris, de se demandant où ils pourrait trouver l'argent dont ils auraient besoins pour.

Un blanc s'était installé dans la conversation, apportant avec lui son lot de mal aisance, quand George le brisa soudainement :

-Mon père me laissera jamais allé boulotté dans un autre café que le sien, et est pas près de me payer pour ce que je fais.

-Ses problèmes se sont pas arrangés?demanda Axel.

-C'était plus ou moins le cas jusqu'au jour où les autres cons ont débarqués au café casser quelques dents pour lui faire payer ce qui leur devait. Il est incapable de les rembourser du coup il me fait travailler pour remboursé tout ça, tandis que lui se réfugie dans la boisson, siphonnant tous nos fûts de bière et sa dette par la même occasion.

-On peut toujours s'arranger pour t'aider, tu sais, proposa Axel.

-Je ne veux pas vous devoir quelque chose, les gars. Je trouverais bien un moyen. Vivement mes dix-huit ans, histoire d'être débarassé de ce con.

-Et ta mère elle essaie pas de..?

-Pour se marier à un pauv' type comme ça il faut être particulièrement soumise, comme tu peux le deviner. C'est pas elle qui va s'élever contre mon père juste pour que mon p'tit cul aille à Paris.

-Je suis de retour, fit Fred en s'installant devant son ordinateur, replantant sa face couverte de boutons cachés derrière ses cheveux gras sous sa webcam et coupant court à la discussion entre les deux comparses. Et j'ai du nouveau sur l'origine des éclairs.

Une fois seule dans la pièce, Damien se contenta de s'asseoir sur le lit en baldaquin aux couvertures poussiéreuses et puant les maisons de vieillards aux senteurs déjà décrites plus haut, senteurs qu'ils connaissaient bien.

Les murs étaient recouverts par des meubles, ne laissant pas voir le papier peint définitivement passer de mode les décorant. Ici tout était tapissé d'un gris qui se confondait avec la poussière sous laquelle il était enterré, et un grands lits aux rideaux rongés par les mites qu'il tira aussitôt rentrée dans la pièce pour se coucher sur le matelas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait ici, et il savait ce qu'il s'y était déjà produit.

Dans un premier temps, il s'était dit qu'il voulait affronter cette peur qui le hantait depuis plusieurs années désormais, mais plus il s'enfonçait dans cette tour de terreur, plus les souvenirs de sa dernière visite affluait dans sa tête, l'un après l'autre, lentement, chaque image s'installant dans son esprit en prenant son temps pour le marquer, le terroriser, tel des gouttes d'eau tombant d'un évier mal bouché, se formant petit à petit avant de tomber et de produire leur bruit insupportable qu'il avait presque l'impression d'entendre.

L'odeur de renfermé s'accentuait depuis qu'il avait fermé la porte, et le malaise ne tarda pas à l'entouré.

En 2009, alors qu'il n'avait que 10 ans il était venu en compagnie de cousins plus âgés pour se faire des frayeurs comme ses amis. Mais ça avait été bien pire que prévu.

Le temps avait fini par prendre avec lui les images de cet nuit atroce passé dans les ténèbres de cette maison qui revenait de plus en plus...

L'odeur devenait presque vicié, et l'atmosphère s'alourdit. Et les souvenirs affluèrent.

Il était dans une pièce, une chambre. Il avait demandé aux plus agés de ses cousins de l'accompagné, trop terroriser à l'époque pour s'aventurer dans le moindre lieu de cette maison seul. Puis il avait braqué sa lampe torche vers un lit en baldaquin dans lequel une forme s'était manifesté. Une forme étrange.

L'atmosphère était pire que tout. Damien décida d'aérer un peu la place et avança sa main pour tirer le rideau quand il remarqua une ombre se faufilant derrière le tissus. Une main aux doigts beaucoup trop long et beaucoup trop fins qui s'avançaient lentement, d'une noirceur tel qu'elle se démarquait dans l'obscurité. Une forme qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant.

Son coeur essayait de battre plus vite, mais il était comme retenu par une poigne aussi étouffante que l'atmosphère qui l'entourait. Il avait déjà vu cette formes trois ans auparavant. Exactement la même. La poigne allait bientôt se refermer sur la tenture pour la tirer.

Un cri retentit à l'extérieur et en un instant l'ombre retourna aux ténèbres.

-Ah parce que quand tu bouffes t'apprends le sens de la vie aussi? demanda Axel.

-Mais non, mais je repensais à ce que m'avais dit un pote il y a pas longtemps. Il y aurait eu des dysfonctionnements électriques dans les toilettes des sous sols où sont donnés les cours de physique. Etant donné que lui compte avoir un boulot plus tard, il est en option science et le jour où tu as aperçu les éclairs il était toujours en examen, et c'est ce jour où il a vu ce "dysfonctionnement électrique". Loin de moi l'idée de lier les deux évènements, mais c'était le même jour et...Oh nom de Dieu !

Il se leva d'un coup et disparu, avant de revenir en hâte.

-Les gars, ça déconne encore plus en bas ! Il y en a plein !

Il pris son ordinateur et montra la rue dehors ou des dizaines d'éclair rampait toujours aussi affolé, à une vitesse tel qu'il semblait se téléporter. Puis tout s'arrêta.

-Putain, c'est la merde !

-Bon, on reste connecté les gars. Faut pas qu'on se lâche, fit Axel.

-Oui, t'as raison, approuva George. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose va se passer aujourd'hui. Quelque chose de grave.

-Ouais, et si jamais le connexion se coupe je propose qu'on se retrouve devant le bahut, histoire de pas se perdre les un les autres.

-Avec les machins qui se baladent dehors? demanda avec son ironie habituelle son ami de petite taille.

-Ouais mauvaise idée...

-Bon, en attendant, rester à l'affût de ce qu'il se passe dehors, voir si il y a du mouvement.

-Bon, très bien fini par lâcher William. Mais on se quitte plus, OK?

-Bien entendu. Et toi petit frère, demanda Steeve en se tournant vers son cadet.

-Ben, si tu dis qu'on est en sécurité, et qu'on se sépare plus...fit Thomas. Je veux bien essayé.

-Très bien. Et toi Dam's, finit par interroger le leader de la petite bande.

Il sembla réfléchir une minute, puis, lasser, laissa filer entre ses lèvres un grognement renfrogné mais affirmatif, alors même que la terreur lui tordait toujours les boyaux, sans même comprendre lui même pourquoi il continuait, se rassurant en se disant que ce bon vieux Steeve devait avoir raison.

La décision de continuer ce périple prise, ils se mirent alors en marche vers la pièce tant redouter : la cave. Cet endroit qui les avaient terrifiés toutes leurs vies, se refusant aux commandements de leur parent leur demandant d'aller y chercher quelque chose, tant effrayé à l'idée de voir quelques choses surgir de ces ténèbres. Et maintenant ils y fonçaient, de leurs propres chefs, dans une maison bien plus terrifiantes que celles dans laquelle ils avaient grandis. Il se demandait eux même quelle mouche pouvait bien les avoir piquer de faire tout ce cirque en ce jour de prétendue fin du Monde.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant le lourd battant de fer couvert d'une peinture blanche écaillé laissant apercevoir l'acier rouillé de l'entrée qui donnait vers la fameuse salle.

Steeve abaissa la lourde poignée grinçante et tira la porte vers lui, ouvrant la voie vers la cave. Will passa en premier, lampe torche en avant, perforant les ténèbres du puissant halo lumineux de son appareil.

Le petit groupe s'avança alors dans un escalier de pierre étroit et oppressant, même pour quelqu'un qui ne serait pas atteint de claustrophobie. William avançait en tête, tandis que la peur s'agglutinait au fond de lui, exerçant une pression incroyable prête à le faire exploser à tout moment. Il tenta de se détendre en parlant avec Steeve situé juste derrière lui, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas enclin à la discussion.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au bout du long escalier dans une pièce plutôt petite, vide, en dehors de quelques gravats entassés à leur droite, et de deux passages : un tout droit devant eux, et un sur leur gauche. Billy se détendit, se sentant moins seul devant l'obscurité.

-On va par où? demanda Steeve.

-Avant que sa tourne au putain de labyrinthe, je propose qu'on prenne toujours la même direction, et si possible la plus simple, pour éviter de se paumer, expliqua Damien.

-Je suis assez d'accord, approuva l'aîné. Alors allons y.

Les quatre garçons prirent là direction indiqué, et débouchèrent sur une autre pièce, avec cette fois ci un bureau avec une chaise abandonnée dans un coin, et trois autres encadrures de portes pour chaque direction possible, et décidèrent de continuer sur la voie proposé par leur ami.

Les salles rectangulaires dépourvues d'intérêt, avec les mêmes directions et la même absence de toute chose rendant la place digne qu'on s'y arrête s'enchaînèrent pendant quelques temps, et ils prirent plusieurs minutes à les observer à chaque fois, mais rien d'intéressant ne se démarquait : des chaises d'écoles empilées, des cahiers entassés, des vieilles lampes à huile brisée, de la caillasse en veux tu en voilà, des vieux outils de jardinage rouillés, le tout dispersé pêle-mêle entre les cinq pièces par lesquels les jeunes garçons passèrent avant de déboucher sur une impasse : ici l'on pouvait tourner à droite ou à gauche, mais les jeunes délinquants ne pouvait continuer sur leur lancée.

-Moins effrayant que je l'aurais pensé, avoua Damien, mi-déçu, mi-rassuré.

-Attendez, fit Steeve en indiquant une armoire situé dans un coin, adossé contre un mur. Vous pensez que ça pourrait être un passage vers...

-Non, pas vers Narnia, le coupa William.

-Non mais derrière il pourrait y avoir une entrée espèce de crétin !

Billy répondit par un sourire moqueur qui voulait dire qu'il plaisantais, puis ils s'attelèrent à pousser l'énorme meuble en bois bien moins élégant que le reste, pour découvrir une ouverture, comme l'avait proposé le chef du petit groupe, mais qui semblait avoir été creusé grossièrement et qui ne faisait pas plus d'un mètre.

-Eh ben voilà je vous avait dit que...C'EST QUOI ÇA !

Une énorme masse noire, impossible à identifier, s'échappa à toute vitesse de l'anfractuosité et alla de réfugier dans un un coin de la pièce. Ils ne purent rien identifier chez cette créature excepté deux grands yeux jaunes injectés de sang qui se voyait dans l'obscurité comme ceux des chats.

Par pure réflexe, Thomas, trop curieux, braqua sa lampe torche sur la chose, révélant un énorme rat aux poils gris et ébouriffés à l'air fou, qui fuit la lumière qu'il ne devait plus avoir vu depuis longtemps. Un rat plus gros qu'un félidé, son prédateur habituel.

-C'est...quoi...cet...endroit? demanda Billy.

-C'est une maison de fou, admit Steeve, même si sa voix tressaillait d'un mélange de peur, d'étonnement et d'excitation. Mais encore une fois il semblerait que ce soit plus effrayant que dangereux : ce truc fuit la lumière, il est pas très dang...

-Ecoute, fit Damien, emporté par sa colère. Là, ça devient VRAIMENT trop glauqe. Des rats géants, quoi, merde !

-Il y a des espèces qui font cette taille naturellement, rassura William. Peut-être était il juste...égaré. C'est la seule explication possible. Puis...même si c'est flippant, Steeve a raison, ce n'est que ça : flippant. Il fuit la lumière !

-Même, c'est...glauque ! J'ai pas envie de rester ici !

-Bon, écoute, nous on continue (il se tourna vers Thomas et Billy : ) Vous voulez bien, les gars?

Les deux acquiescèrent. Thomas avait toujours été du genre inconscient, et avide d'avoir un jour une histoire à raconter, comme celle de ces romans qu'il dévorait. C'était pour lui l'occasion, et l'apparition de ce rat et de ce passage secret étaient des éléments faisant partie de cette aventure qu'il avait toujours rêvé de vivre. Peut-être allait il trouver un trésor pirate par là? William quant à lui, n'était point effrayé par un rat qui fuyait la lumière, il avait été enhardi depuis qu'il avait rejoins les autres, et avide de réponses à ses questions : qu'est-ce que cet endroit, et, de façon plus concrète et qui avait plus de chance de trouver une réponse : où menait ce trou?

-Franchement, vu comment l'endroit est caché, vous pensez pas qu'il y aurait quelque chose de valeur au delà de ce mur? proposa le rouquin.

Steeve compris ce que tentais de faire son ami.

-Probablement. Sinon, on prendrait pas tant de peine à camoufler ce lieu, ajouta-t-il.

-Bon, j'ai compris votre tentative de manipulation, les gars, pas la peine de continuer, coupa Damien. De toute façon j'ai pas envie de refaire le chemin dans le sens inverse seul donc...Si j'arrive pas à vous convaincre, on continue à avancer.

Steeve afficha un petit sourire de victoire puis ils glissèrent dans l'anfractuosité, de l'autre côté du mur.

George était toujours assis dans sa chambre, les pieds posés sur le radiateur éteint installé juste devant sa fenêtre, une tasse de café à la main, noir et brûlant, comme il les aimait.

Cela faisait un moment que le silence c'était installé, quand au loin, la foudre fit trembler le sol de ses puissants éclats. Des nuages noirs se profilait à l'horizon depuis le Nord. Un orage puissant semblait s'approcher.

-C'est louche, il n'avait pas prévu d'intempérie, fit Fred.

-Ils se plantent toujours à la météo, fit Axel. Faudrait renvoyer les mecs qui s'en occupent. Mais il a l'air assez violent, j'espère qu'il y aura pas de coupure de courant...

-Maintenant que tu le dis, ça fait longtemps qu'on en a plus eu...

-Ben moi ça me manque pas, signala George. Et puis orages, éclairs...Ça vous dit rien?

-Tu penses que c'est lié à ce qu'on a vu, demanda Axel.

-J'en sais que dal, mais je dois avouer que si jamais on se retrouve avec un orage d'éclair à vaporiser les gens, ça va pas, mais alors pas du tout le faire.

-On est en Belgique, il y a tous le temps des orages, met pas au point des grandes théories direct ! Puis...

Ils furent couper, un éclair d'une force prodigieuse s'abattit au loin, une lueur blanche illumina la ville d'un coup, puis la laissa aux ténèbres. Pas la moindre ampoule ne brillait parmi les bâtiments en face de l'immeuble de George, alors même que quelques minutes auparavant la lumière des lampes éclairiat la moitié des fenêtres en face de là.

La chambre fut plongé dans l'obscurité à nouveau, seule le petit écran à la lueur bleu de son ordinateur subsistait.

-La vache ! lâcha Fred. Je crois qu'il est déjà au dessus d'Anvers depuis un petit temps, avoua-t-il. J'étais en discussion messenger avec un cousin et il vient d'être déconnecté sans rai...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La connexion fut coupée et, quand George alla vérifier les paramètres de connexion, tout avait disparu, pas le moindre signal.

Il se jeta sur le téléphone poser sur le coin du bureau. Pas de réseau non plus.

Le jeune garçon se retrouvait seul, isolé, face à la tempête.

Ce qu'il y avait derrière cette anfractuosité dans le mur ressemblait plus ou moins à une caverne mal creusée dans la roche. Des gouttes d'eaux tombait au loin, formant le seul bruit dans l'obscurité et le silence de cette véritable grotte artificielle.

Le sol de pierre était humide et irrégulier, des bosses et des creux s'alternant sur plusieurs mètres, menaçant de faire tomber le voyageur égaré.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fou ici au juste, demanda Dam's.

-Bonne question. Bon, on avance, faites attention à pas glisser.

La marche fut lente et bien plus épuisante qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Quelques mètres en parurent des centaines, et le pauvre Thomas n'échappa pas à une chute douloureuse sur le sol dure et mouillé.

Le petit groupe arriva finalement à un couloir où la taille de la roche devenait moins irrégulière, le sol plus sec, mais le chemin plus étroit, de manière à ce qu'une seule personne puisse passé de tête.

-Bon, vu que c'est moi qui ait insisté pour qu'on y aille, je vais passer devant, je suis quand même un minimum honnête, fit Steeven.

-J'espère bien ! s'indigna William. Manquerait plus que tu nous envoie mourir à ta place...

La troupe se mit en marche et continua son chemin un certains temps avant que la voie ne s'élargisse pour laisser place à une pièce pas très grande où ils tenaient à peine à eux quatre, se demandant pourquoi le tunnel s'arrêtait d'un coup, et, constatant que ce n'était pour aucune raison valable, reprirent leur chemin, tout aussi étroit qui continuait à serpenter pendant un certains temps, mais en pente légère cette fois ci, puis de plus en plus forte. Ils ne surent combien de temps ils avancèrent dans le couloir mince et sinueux, incapable de parler, dans le silence et les ténèbres, jusqu'à arriver devant une énorme porte en acier qu'ils éclairèrent de leurs lumières. Elle semblait avoir été taillé là il y a longtemps, et des lettres s'y inscrivait. Ils prirent plusieurs minutes avant d'identifier ce qui y était écrit et comprirent que ce n'était pas du Français, mais bel et bien du Latin.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? Est-ce une énigme? demanda Billy.

-J'en sais rien, mais si c'est le cas ce n'est pas la clé de la porte, répondit Steeve.

Il poussa la porte et elle s'ouvrit, dévoilant un spectacle extraordinaire.

George continuait à regarder par sa fenêtre, espérant une altération, un changement dans l'obscurité ponctuer de quelques manifestations lointaines de la foudre. Mais rien. Pas une modification, juste les nuages noirs qui s'accumulaient dans le silence pour cacher les cieux aux mortels, fourbement, et des éclairs blancs mais silencieux, traître.

Sa rue se prolongeait sur une bonne centaine de mètres vers l'Ouest. Plus on avançait vers la direction du Nouveau Monde, plus les immeubles se raréfiait au profit des grosses maisons bourgeoises, qui étaient les seules à subsister tout au fond de l'avenue qui montait en pente raide l'une des six collines de la ville, le tout dominer par l'impressionnante bâtisse que l'on appelait communément "le Manoir Hanté", pour sa sombre réputation et son aspect glauque. De loin l'on voyait apparaître ses formes géométriques effrayantes malgré la distance.

Tout d'un coup, quelque chose que George ne pouvait décrire, qui ressemblait à une tornade de nuage noire sorti de la plus haute tour du manoir et s'abattit tel un éclair sur le ciel déjà orageux.

Dans toutes les directions un vent puissant se jeta dans les artères, faisant plier les arbres, allant même jusqu'à leurs arracher des branches, et des éclairs monstrueux s'abattirent tous en mêmes temps depuis les cieux, d'une lueur bleu, et George put distinguer pendant le fugace instant où ils apparurent, leurs formes, celles des dizaines de mains squelettiques d'un Dieu vengeur qui voudrait abattre sa colère contre sa création. Puis les éclairs disparurent.

George déglutit difficilement. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi insignifiant de sa vie. Ni aussi apeuré. Les deux étaient liés après tout. Un drame allait se produire cette nuit, ce qu'il avait vu précédemment n'était que les premiers signes d'un désastre imminent et inévitable, un tourbillon d'horreur qui s'abattrait, quoi qu'il fasse.

Cette peur et cette impuissance finirent de désespérer George, qui jeta brutalement sa tasse de café encore à moitié pleine à l'autre bout de sa chambre dans un bruit de porcelaine brisée couvert par la foudre, puis s'enfuit sous ces draps tel un enfant espérant que cela le protégera du Monstre D'en Dessous du Lit.

Ils dominaient une pièce du haut d'un escaliers taillés dans la roche en dessous d'un haut plafond de pierre, une large salle quasiment vide, mais qui se différenciait du reste par la précision du travail qui avait été faite. Comme si le reste de ce qui avait été accompli l'avait été dans le but de trouver ce petit trésor enterré de sculpture sous-terraine. Mais surtout, de l'autre côté de cette grande pièce, plusieurs marche menait à une plate-forme ovale, adossé contre le mur opposé, et au sommet, planant à un mètre cinquante du sol, une immense sphère lumineuse bleu de trois mètre de diamètres, tournoyait lentement sur elle même.

Thomas s'avança lentement, comme hypnotisé par le mouvement frénétique et lent de l'astre de lumière, s'approchant lentement dans une fascination étrange, suivi par les trois autres, bien que moins proche de cet état de transe dans lequel semblait s'être plonger le plus jeune du groupe. Ils marchaient tous les trois encore à moitié conscient, avec plus de précaution, vers l'étrange corps flottant.

Alors qu'il mis le pieds sur la première marche de l'escalier montant vers la sphère, elle accéléra brutalement, comme si cette chose était pris de panique.

L'altération dans la rotation de l'astre fit soudain s'arrêter Thomas, lui faisant reprendre ses idées quelques instants. Qu'était il en train de faire, se demanda-t-il en fixant cette étrange boule de lumière. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était et pourtant il avançait vers cette chose potentiellement dangereuse et...

Son état de transe repris le dessus et il s'avança à nouveau vers la bulle d'énergie bleu, pas à pas, tandis que la sphère ralentissait, comme si le corps prenait confiance.

-Thomas, fit Steeve, prenant brutalement conscience de ce que son frère faisait, et, dans un éclair de lucidité tel qu'aucun n'en eut au cour de cette soirée parmi les quatre compères, il couru pour l'empêcher d'atteindre l'étrange chose qui flottait à quelques mètres du sol. Mais lui ne passa pas les marches. La sphère accéléra sa rotation, et une onde de choc le projeta hors de portée.

Cette fois ci, Thomas ne s'arrêta pas malgré l'affolement de la boule de lumière et continua sa marche entêtée, tendant les bras en sa direction.

La chose étrange commença a accéléré plus que jamais, rétrécissant et grandissant comme un coeur qui battrait. Le jeune garçon sortit enfin de cet état second dans lequel il se trouvait à peine dix secondes plus tôt et tenta de se dégager de la bulle bleu devenu complètement folle, mais ce fut comme si ses mains étaient aimantées par la sphère.

Elle se dilata d'un coup et cessa tout mouvement, laissant au passage une impulsion surpuissante traversé la pièce, projetant chaque membre du groupe au sol.

La dernière chose que vit Thomas avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut l'astre de lumière s'élever avec lenteur et grâce vers les cieux, tel un ange.

Cela faisait quelques instants seulement que la colonne de nuages orageux s'étaient élevés de la plus haute tour du manoir.

George avait fini par quitter son lit, trop curieux bien que terrorisé, pour rater ce qui allait advenir, et fixait cet étrange bal avec une fascination mêlée à la peur.

Soudainement, une lueur bleue s'éleva depuis la colline de l'Eritrain où se dressait la fameuse bâtisse qui semblait à l'origine de tout. Elle passa à travers l'épaisse tornade noire avec une certaine lenteur, puis disparu au dessus des nuages.

Puis un bruit retentit, sans que George ne réussit à l'identifier, il ne ressemblait à rien qu'il ait entendu auparavant. Le son fut puissant, et il lui sembla que quelque chose explosait au dessus du ciel.

Les éclairs cessèrent d'un coup. Plus un bruit, plus une lueur, un instant de calme parfait, comme si la planète entière retenait son souffle. Puis ça commença.

Des bras, des dizaines de bras descendirent du ciel, semblable à ceux que George avait perçut plus tôt. Ils perçaient les fenêtres des immeubles en face de chez lui, avant de disparaître en laissant derrière elle une épaisse fumée comme il en avait déjà vu il y a peu. Le pauvre garçon terrorisé ne connaissait que trop bien ce rituel. Il sortit en hâte dans le couloir.

C'était un petit hall vide donnant sur toutes les pièces de l'appartement. Il referma la porte de sa chambre avec précipitation. Il y eut quelques minutes de silence et de calme, puis le son que produisait un verre qui se casse, et une lueur bleu se profila à la serrure de la porte de la salle qu'il venait juste de quitter. Un petit éclair s'en échappa, avant de grandir en un instant sous forme d'une énorme main bleu, qui se jeta sur lui tel un serpent sur sa proie, laissant son corps fumant sur le sol froid.


End file.
